I Similau
by ChapterandVerse
Summary: The wizarding community is confronted with threats from inside and outside. Harry finds out his father's identity. Lucius is interested in an unusual person, not the usual suspects. Later in the story, they discover the universe is bigger than they ever imagined. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was noisy. Harry was doing his best to pay attention to the thread of the conversation with Hermione and Ron. It seemed the world was swirling too fast. The conversations, the implications, the people, the noise, the confusion – Harry gripped his fork and glass to reassure himself that it was real that he was not in a dream. One glance at the staff table told him how his reality had flipped. Severus Snape sat in the Headmaster's seat and Lucius Malfoy was next to him. This fact alone was enough to give The-Boy-Who-Lived a bad case of anxiety. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, like Dumbledore, were absent. This new arrangement of staff, along with the looming exam by the Commission, was the reason for the heightened noise level in the Great Hall. The introductions and greeting hadn't taken place, yet, so the hall was rife with speculation.

"…there will be many cases?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Hermione," Harry said, jumping slightly as he turned toward her. "I was woolgathering. I -"

"Woolgathering? Where'd you learn that word?" Hermione asked as she put down her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron didn't even look up. It would take a team of Aurors to separate the lanky red-head from his shepherd's pie.

"I read too, Hermione," Harry said, as he glanced furtively at the staff table. Snape and Lucius were in conversation, while Hagrid was mopping his eyes with a table-sized handkerchief and being patted on the back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Glad to know it," Hermione said, as she looked at the staff table. "I said, do you think there will be many cases of suspected abuse? The Commission says they aren't on a hunt, but many people think they are. The _Daily Prophet_ , almost every day, has a story about a family fearing the removal of their children and the parents taken into custody. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods are really worried."

"Why," Harry asked, dragging his eyes from the figures of Snape and Malfoy. The thought of what those two could be plotting gave Harry shivers. "They reported about Neville and he was as Pure as they come."

"He was a single case. Think about it, Harry, Lucius Malfoy is on the Commission," Hermione said as she pointed to an article in the _Daily Prophet_. "The _Daily Prophet_ just released the names of the members of the Commission. At that press conference, when Fudge introduced the Commission, he gave the number of members, not their names. Well, yesterday, Fudge released their names in response to a court order from the Wizengamot. Apparently, several families filed a legal petition for the release of the names under the Wizarding Freedom of Information Act."

"I – he's _what_ ," Harry stammered as he wiped up the pumpkin juice he had spilled in his lap. Ron finally came up for air from his decimated shepherd's pie, as Harry asked Hermione nervous questions. "How'd that happen? Why is Malfoy on the commission?"

"What's this about Malfoy", Ron asked as he put his fork down looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she placed Harry's glass back on the table. "The wizarding world could come to an end and you two would swear you didn't get the memo. Yes, Malfoy is on Fudge's Commission. You know how well-connected he is with the Ministry. He practically runs the place; Fudge is just a figure-head. I think it is to keep the Commission away from Pure Blood families. They can't have their names being tarnished by unseemly reports of child abuse in their faultless families. That just is not allowed. Wealth and ancient bloodlines don't tolerate impropriety, you know."

"No, sorry, I wouldn't know about that," Ron grumbled, as he glowered over at Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin's table. The platinum blond was chatting up his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, with the air of one who owned the world. Maybe he did.

"Ha, ha. You know what I mean," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Your family is Pure Blood, Ron, but you know how these things work. Neville's family got in the _Daily Prophet_ because they are Muggle-born and half-blood sympathizers, at least his grandmother is anyway."

"So, I guess –"

The hall went deathly silent as Snape rose to his feet. The grim potions master didn't need to tinkle a glass, bang a gavel, or clear his throat to get students' attention. His presence was quite sufficient.

"Good evening," Snape said, as he cast his depthless gaze upon the wide-eyed students. "As you undoubtedly are aware we have lost one of our own, Neville Longbottom, to the scourge of suspected child abuse. He will be missed greatly. In that vein, Dumbledore is away in relation to this tragic event and I am serving as acting headmaster in his absence."

The temperature in the hall plummeted, for Harry the freeze was sub-zero. He placed his hands on his lap so neither he nor anyone else in the crowded hall could see them shaking.

"These are difficult times," Snape said, as hundreds of nervous eyes looked at him. It was a sea of faces, open and honest, lean and secretive, and others simply kind and thoughtful. They shared a common thing: uncertainty. Snape had been a teacher long enough to recognize the signs when young people wanted to flee from a situation and this was, clearly, was such a circumstance.

"As you know, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to curb these incidents of violence against our young people. In service toward this goal, this Commission will oversee the examination of all of Hogwarts students for signs of abuse. In the letter that your parents received a few days ago, it is our right and duty to performs these examinations. The Hogwarts teachers and administrators, who have Medi-wizard certification, will do this unfortunate task. The right to do so is given to us by Wizarding Educational School Code 9-4, Section 39, paragraph 7, line 4 – which specifies that while you are here at Hogwarts, we act in _loco parentis_. This means, for those of you not versed in Latin, we act in place of your parents while you are under our supervision."

It was clear by the motionless students, that the idea of the grim potions master acting in _loco parentis_ was a thought best served cold. With a "parent" like Snape, who needs enemies?

"Therefore," Snape continued, gesturing toward Lucius Malfoy, "one of the representatives from the Commission is here to monitor the examination process. Mr. Malfoy, welcome."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, as she grabbed one of his hands on his lap that was trembling. "It's okay!"

"Hermione," Harry croaked, as he gently pulled his hand from her grasp, "please, turn back around. I'm alright. I'm just a little cold. Really, I'm just not feeling well."

"Thank you, Sev – ah – Professor Snape," Lucius said standing, as Snape nodded in acknowledgment. "My dear, young people," Harry heard Ron tisk next to him, "as your headmaster has so eloquently stated, the Commission will oversee this examination by your teachers and administrators. They will be assisted by several Healers from St. Mungo's to speed up this process. We plan to have it concluded in two weeks. You will be notified of the scheduled day and time of your personal examination. If there are any questions, as I am sure there will be, your teachers and other," Malfoy cleared his throat, _loco parentis_ will be available to discuss your concerns. If, however, none of these options are desirable, you are welcome to bring your inquiries to myself, as I will be staying at the castle, for the duration of the examination process."

Harry heard Ron's muffled coughing fit, "Juice went down the wrong way", his choking friend gasped. Harry glanced at the younger Malfoy, who has his chest out so far; Harry thought if he was wearing a shirt, instead of wizard's robes, he'd pop the buttons.

"We are in for a rough ride," Hermione said, as the elder Malfoy resumed his seat at the staff table.

"Snape, Malfoy, who's next on this happy list? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron asked, as the noise in the hall resumed. Harry noticed that some of the students were quiet as they finished their dessert, Seamus was one of them. Harry chided himself for feeling panicky about the looming exam, he wasn't abused. So what, if Snape was doing the exam? The potion master was a bully and who cared what he thought about anything especially, the most likely, uninteresting results of Harry's exam?

It had been a long day. Severus stood in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had insisted that he use it. Dumbledore claimed it reinforced the sense of the school having a leader at the helm. Dumbledore told the potions master that the portraits of the previous headmasters, which hung in the office, would tell him if Severus wasn't in the office during the times he didn't have his classes. Severus scowled in irritation as he looked at the sheeting rain falling from the night sky. He just completed the schedule of the first students for the exam the next day. It was going to be pleasant, with nervous students and skittish _loco parentis_ wrecking havoc in the castle. Add Lucius to the lovely mix and it added up nothing short of a super fantastic day loaded with tons of fun, Severus griped. Groaning, he took a sip of heavily sugared tea into which he had added a moderate dose of Calming Draft. Placing the schedule on the desk for the house elf to take for delivery to the students during the night, Snape reflected that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were dependable and would help him manage the situation. The Wolf, Lupin, was out of action – full moon. Minerva was with Dumbledore or she would have the wonderful duty of acting headmaster, grimaced Snape as he resentfully sat in one of the many squishy armchairs in the large office. He couldn't bring himself to sit behind Dumbledore's desk.

Crack! Severus turned as a house elf appeared and took the schedules for the students. He reassured the house elf that there was nothing that he needed now, _other than a small bit of peace and a reasonable amount of rest_ he thought. He was about to leave the office for his quarters when a knock came on the door. _What now?_

"Come," Severus said, as he seated himself back in one of the chairs.

"Good. Glad to have caught you before you could crawl back to your dungeon", Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him. _It just keeps getting better and better._ _The good times just don't end_. Severus sighed, as he drank more tea.

"What do you want, Lucius," Severus said, gesturing to one of the chairs across from him.

"A bit terse, this evening," Lucius said as he took the chair next to the potions master.

"It has been a long day," Severus said, shifting in his seat trying to get more personal space. _Will this day ever end_ , Severus thought as Malfoy's grey eyes crinkled in amusement at his discomfort.

"I'm sure it has been, but that's no excuse for bad manners. Didn't even offer me a firewhiskey. My, my, my, your peasant background is showing, Severus. You really should keep an eye on that. You have worked hard to gain the respect of proper Purebloods, do not let your efforts go to waste, potion master."

"My patience is poor in the best of times, so I am sure you are aware of my level of tolerance for verbal volleys. What. Do. You. Want," Severus said, as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"To the point then. Any – um – discrepancies that the exam might show students that matter -"

"They all matter," Severus interrupted.

"However, you say. Any problems with Pureblood students – ah – let me be clear, worthy Purebloods. Reprehensible blood traitors such as the Weasleys, don't count. You will report those exam results directly to me. The Commission with handling them appropriately."

"Meaning you will sweep them under the rug," Severus said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Meaning, any troublesome results will be handled discreetly. We cannot have any of our notable families plastered across the _Daily Prophet_. It just will not do. It is not acceptable for the good of our wizarding society," Lucius said.

"Funny to hear you say that," Severus remarked.

"You seemed to think discretion was right when we were in school together," Lucius snapped, as he stood, glowering at Severus.

"Touché. Bringing up old history? Well, I have struck a chord," Severus said, as he tented his fingers together and as he looked into the furious, pale grey eyes of the wealthy financier.

"You will do as I have directed," Lucius said, as he leaned down into Severus' face, placing his hands on the arms of the acting headmaster's seat.

"And, if I don't," Severus said, remaining motionless as Lucius loomed over him; Severus refused to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under the potions master's skin. There were few things that rattled Severus. However, the invasion of the potion master's personal space always disconcerted Severus, a fact that Lucius knew.

"You know," Lucius said, leaning closer to Severus and pressing his advantage, "the Potter boy reminds me of you when you were younger. Brooding mannerisms, stiff posture, the boy even has your bone structure. You might want to forget, but you and I were in school together. What was the boy's mother's name", he paused, "Ah, yes, it comes to me, Lily, Lily Evans! You and she were good friends, as I recall. Until I helped you understand how hanging around Mudbloods wasn't to your advantage. I was so - pleased - when you finally realized how your betters could help a half-blood make it in our society, potions master -or should I say - headmaster."

"Do not use that offensive Muggle term", Severus said, his mind was frozen, it was the only safe response. He held Lucius' intense gaze, but he leaned as far back in his seat as possible.

"No matter, you have your directives. I am confident you will do the right thing," Lucius said as he stood, returning Severus' space. "I run the ministry, Fudge is my puppet, you know that. Do not forget it, my calculating friend. There are consequences for those who suffer lapses of memory where I am concerned," Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him with a snap.

Alone, with only the portraits for the company, Severus stood and reaching for his tea, he saw his hands shaking. _What does he know? Nothing. How could he? There were no records to dispute James Potter being the boy's father. Lily and I made sure of it. Had we not?_ These thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he left the headmaster's office, walking on legs that were rubbery from the adrenaline surging through his body.

As Harry made his way to bed, he thought about the events of the day. The Commission, Malfoy, the exams... He should have known that something like this was going to happen when he read that first article by Rita Skeeter over the summer, right before he came back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Freak_."

 _"Nancy boy_."

" _Burden_."

" _Ungrateful little whelp_."

Each of these nasty words swirled through Harry's mind as he unfolded his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had delivered secretly to Privet Drive. Harry had written to the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_ , explaining his situation and his relatives', especially Uncle Vernon, reaction to owls. So, the owls that delivered Harry's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ had a charm placed on them which made them invisible to Muggles. It was the fortnight before Harry was to leave the Dursleys' to return to Hogwarts for his third year. The red "X"s on his calendar marking the countdown to September 1st, told a horrific tale. Each of those "X"s marked a day of abuse, starvation, and mental cruelty Harry had suffered at the hands of "blood". The seven locks outside his room gave silent testimony to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's "care" of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Sighing, Harry opened the paper. Thin sunlight came through the streaked and dirty windows of Harry's bedroom, illuminating that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Opening the paper, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach (his daily ration of tea and a tin of soup wouldn't be shoved through the cat flap in his bedroom door until 1 o'clock that afternoon), Harry skimmed over the article about an escaped criminal from Azkaban. A hunt was on for Sirius Black (whoever that was, Harry thought), by the best team of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Then his emerald green eyes caught on a headline:

 **INCIDENTS OF CHILD ABUSE ON THE RISE IN THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY**

 **by Rita Skeeter**

Thinking that this was important to him for some unknown reason, Harry's jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened as he began to read:

 _Once only known to occur in the Muggle world, child abuse is beginning to be seen in our Wizarding community. While these incidents are only occurring in non-Pure Blood families, these stunning cases (which have resulted in the death of several children) have prompted Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, to create the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to examine this disturbing phenomenon. Indeed, the Commission will oversee the examination of all Hogwarts students for signs of abuse when they return to the prestigious school this fall._

 _"The safety and well-being of our children is our utmost concern. We cannot allow these horrific incidents to continue. This strikes at the heart of who we are as a wizarding community, the abuse of children at the hands of their relatives is an atrocity and an abomination, which we intend to address through this Commission," says Fudge as he introduced the number of members to Commission in a press conference Thursday._

 _The Commission has issued a statement of its goals and objectives, indicating that while it will be a vigilant and thorough process to ferret out child abuse, it will not be a witch hunt. Innocent people will not be falsely accused nor convicted of child abuse. The public has nothing to fear from the Commission's activities. The Commission will lead the efforts to capture the heinous perpetrators and bring them before the Wizengamot for trial. The Commission, in its presentation, outlined several levels of punishment for committing child abuse, up to and including a life sentence in Azkaban._

 _"It is a welcome action by the Ministry," says Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy who is entering his third year at Hogwarts. "Our respectable family of Pure Bloods sees this as a positive direction that is being taken to curb the atrocious activities of – ah – other types of wizarding households. These actions must be taken into hand, or they may contaminate the better elements of our society. This – infestation – of the horrific acts of child abuse must be exercised from our proper wizarding community."_

 _So along with new classes and teachers for Hogwarts students in the fall, they will have an additional exam – by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. What child abusers lurk among us? Who will the Commission bring before the Wizengamot? What children suffer at the hands of these wolves in sheep's clothing?_

 _In Two Weeks: Hogwarts and the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety: Challenges and Revelations._

Harry was wrong; his life could get worse than it already was. Would he have to take this exam? Who would perform it? What would it discover about him? Harry didn't _think_ he was abused. The Dursleys weren't all that great, but child abuse? Nope, not here.

The clicks of the locks to his room being opened startled Harry out of his ruminations and a voice yelled, "Oi! Boy! Get down here and fix our breakfast!"

Twelve years of being addressed as such (Harry came to live with the Dursleys when he was 1 year old), left him with no doubt that a difficult day was ahead. Even though Harry didn't think he was abused, he often dreamed of a good, kind, and caring benefactor would appear one day on the Dursleys' doorstep and whisk him away to a better life, one where he got three meals a day and had socks with no holes in them. Harry opened his door and trudged down the stairs to begin another day of endless work around the house and garden.

A few days later, Harry looked at his calendar and saw that he had only two more days before he left for Hogwarts. He looked out the window into the grey and rainy morning and saw his snowy owl Hedwig coming through his window. Hermione had placed the same invisibility charm on Hedwig that was used by the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry had been able to pry open the window in his bedroom for Hedwig to come and go, so she wasn't shut up all day (unlike Harry when he wasn't working). Today she had a letter that she dropped on Harry's small desk before she hooted a greeting to him as she flew to her perch for a much need rest. Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione. Her handwriting was scrawled and excited:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Have you read the_ _Daily Prophet_ _this morning? It's just awful! Neville! Can you believe it? I knew that Fudge had created that Commission about child abuse, but Neville? Harry, Neville is dead!_

Harry gasped and sat down on his bed as his head swam. Knowing what was about to happen, he dropped Hermione's letter to the floor as put his head between his knees. The room slowly stopped spinning. He sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on his desk, he wasn't allowed into the kitchen for food or drink. He couldn't eat or drink any of the Dursley's food, even while he was cleaning. He couldn't sneak food because Aunt Petunia was always watching him, with a jaundiced eye, as he cleaned the kitchen to her exacting standards. With a trembling hand, he drained his glass. He picked up the letter and began to read again:

 _The_ _Daily Prophet_ _is sketchy on the details because I think they're trying to protect Neville's family, they're Pure Bloods. But one of his Uncles has been taken into custody! Oh, Harry, this is terrible! Did you read about the exams that they are going to be doing at Hogwarts? I think that is good because maybe, they will be able to catch other abuse cases before another student dies! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? I am so worried about you, Ron is too!_

 _Hermione_

Seeking to keep his nervous friend from doing something rash, he penned back a quick reply assuring her that he was alright and his sadness about Neville. He woke a disgruntled Hedwig, who flew out the window with this letter to Hermione. The _Daily Prophet_ hadn't been delivered, yet, and Harry paced the floor until the owl with the newspaper arrived. He paid the owl a knut and hastily opened the paper. The front headline featured Neville's tragic story:

 **HORRIFIC CASE OF CHILD ABUSE AND MISSING THE SIGNS:**

 **THE CASE OF NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

 **by Rita Skeeter**

 _On Tuesday afternoon, Neville Longbottom was found dead in the family home of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The authorities were called by the boy's uncle, Thomas Longbottom, who claimed he found the boy cold and blue in his bedroom. Neville was in the care of his uncle, as his grandmother was traveling abroad. The investigators, based on evidence from the boy's body, contacted the newly formed Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety regarding the boy's death. A few hours later, Thomas Longbottom was taken into custody for questioning and has since been charged with the boy's death. He is currently scheduled to go on trial before the Wizengamot during the second week of October. The Commission has released a brief statement reiterating their commitment to rooting out any and all cases of child abuse._

 _"This is one of the most troubling cases of child abuse I have seen," says a source close to the investigation, who spoke on condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to speak publically. "The boy's body told us a tale of longtime abuse. We found broken bones, concussions, bruises, second and third-degree burns, and spell damage. There is even evidence of the Cruciatus curse had been used on the boy multiple times over an extended period of time. The boy's most recent injuries were only a day old."_

 _"We are a respectable family, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors," says a family member of the Longbottoms. "Augusta is heartbroken, she loved Neville so much. She blames herself; she thought Neville was safe with his uncle."_

 _Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was contacted regarding the tragedy, "Neville was well liked here at Hogwarts. He was one of the favorites of students, teachers, and staff. He was a kind, gentle boy who excelled in Herbology. He will be greatly missed and we will do all we can to help his family through this difficult time."_

 _This is a case that reminds the wizarding community to be vigilant for signs of child abuse as it can happen in any type of family, even our more notable ones._

Harry put the paper down and began, for the first time in his life, to dread returning to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus made his way through a crowded Hogsmeade after apparating to the main square of the village. The potions master needed to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt to help him. The head Auror was a grim man, with whom one had to make one's case quickly, in less than twenty words preferably, or risk being brought up on charges of interfering with the duties of an Auror, for wasting the man's time. Shacklebolt suffered no fools and, fortunately, neither did Severus. If Potter's results returned in bad shape, the similarities between him and his son would be too close for Severus' comfort. Temperamental, as Severus was, he still felt that no child should suffer any form of abuse and especially to the degree that he had suffered it before leaving for Hogwarts and then, during the summers when he was under his father's roof.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at a table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Severus seated himself opposite the Auror, they shook hands over the table. Severus ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Congratulations, on being chosen as acting headmaster. What assistance do you need from me or my office," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands across his lean torso. Shacklebolt was not one for small talk.

"I am concerned about the possible fallout if Harry Potter's exam for abuse comes back with less than stellar results. If the Boy-Who-Lived results show he was abused by the Dursleys and the information gets out to the wizarding public, the anti-Muggle reactions could be catastrophic. Not to mention that every wealthy, pure-blood family would be clamoring for guardianship of the boy," Severus said, as he gripped his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Well, stated. You have a valid concern, especially with Lucius Malfoy overseeing the exams for the Commission," Shacklebolt said, taking a sip of his own Firewhiskey. A possible solution was forming the Auror's mind, but he needed more information. "When is the boy's exam scheduled?"

"Four o'clock, today."

"Is there a member of the screening team that you trust?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned forward. "Reschedule, with Madam Pomfrey, the boy's exam for seven o'clock this evening. Find Potter tell him that his four o'clock exam has been rescheduled for another time. Don't tell the boy the time. Tell Malfoy that Potter's exam has been cancelled and it has been rescheduled for another day, give him some excuse, I don't care what it is. At 6:45, this evening, you, personally, get the boy and take him to the Medical Wing. I will be in the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower around this time, and if it is necessary, you will be able to find me in there and I will help you…process, any unwelcome results from Potter's exam. If there is abuse, I will work with you to see that the Dursleys are brought up on charges of abuse by the Muggle authorities and to ensure that Potter's guardianship is quietly changed. You were correct to come to my office; we have the best ability to keep this out of the newspapers and the public eye. However, we cannot underestimate Lucius Malfoy, as we know; he is a powerful and wealthy wizard, with deep, formidable connections in our world."

"I will do as you advise. Regardless of Potter's exam outcome, I will come to the Astronomy Tower to review the boy's results. Thank you for your help, Auror Shacklebolt. I appreciate it," Severus said, standing.

"Kingsley," Shacklebolt said.

"Sorry," Severus said, his mind already thinking of where he could find Potter in the castle or on the grounds.

"Kingsley, you may call me Kingsley. After all, if we are going to be possible conspirators in keeping information from the wizarding public, we should at least be on a first name basis," Shacklebolt said, as he raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Yes, yes, of course. Uh, Severus, then…Kingsley," Severus said. There was more to the grim Auror than met the eye. Kingsley nodded, without a trace of a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry", Ron said, as he shook the slighter boy awake. "You've got a letter!"

Harry turned over and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the spotless window of their chambers at the castle. It was Saturday. _Thank goodness for small favors_ , Harry thought as he reached for his glasses. His anxious friend came into view as Harry blinked the world back into his worried mind. He wanted to run away, but for a moment he didn't know why. Then, things came flooding back as Ron shoved a letter into his hand. The Commission, Snape, Malfoy…the…exam.

"What's this", Harry asked as he broke the Hogwarts seal.

"Dunno. Maybe, it's your…you know…your appointment", Ron said as he shrugged. Harry could tell that his friend was trying to make light of the matter. His friend's actions, instead of putting the thin, dark-haired boy at ease, served to increase his apprehension. Harry's trembling fingers opened the letter:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _This letter is to inform you of your medical screening exam to be conducted by certified Medi-wizards. In accordance with Ministry of Magic guidelines, this process will be monitored by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. Please, report on Saturday, September 2_ _nd_ _at 1:00 p.m., to the Hogwarts Medical Wing, which is located on the 4_ _th_ _floor past the painting of Hippocrates the Medicus. If you have any questions or concerns you may address them to Severus Snape, acting Hogwarts Headmaster or Lucius Malfoy, member of the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety._

 _Thank you for your cooperation in this matter and wishing you a pleasant day,_

 _Professor Severus Snape_

 _Hogwarts Acting Headmaster_

A pleasant day, _indeed_ , Harry thought as he looked up at Ron. "Did you get one of these lovely little notes?"

"Nope, I guess I'm not ready for primetime, yet," Ron said, walking back to the chair by the nightstand.

"'Primetime'? You get that Muggle term from Hermione?" Harry asked, setting the letter aside.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact. Hurry and get up. I hear the elves have outdone themselves for our first breakfast back and are serving a fry-up! Bacon, sausages, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, baked beans – "

"Okay! I got it!" Harry laughed. "Food! Is that all you think about?"

"Um, pretty much", Ron said.

* * *

Severus was feeling downright hateful this morning. He had to focus on the upcoming contretemps this morning and afternoon if he was going to get through this day without hexing anybody into the middle of next year. The check on the boy's parental records at the Ministry would have to wait until later this week when Dumbledore got back and relieved Severus of this maddening headmaster business. It was midmorning and the potions master was running on three hours sleep and coffee. His scowl was so fierce this morning that he had reduced a fourth year Ravenclaw to tears this morning, just by glowering at her for talking too loudly in the hallway.

"Severus," a voice called. You have got to be kidding me, Severus thought. Either the person was a fool to attempt to speak to him before noon or they had an unconscious death wish, either way, the soul would soon find out the depth of their mistake. But, in this case, neither of those options would be the outcome. Severus knew the cadence of the voice and that made it even worse.

"You did not get enough of getting on my nerves last night," Severus asked, as he turned to face the speaker. The potions master had just gotten to the door of his dungeon, where he planned to finish the potions that he was going to use next week as an introduction to the intermediate principals of potion-making for his 4th and 5th-year students.

"So, pleasant in the morning," Lucius Malfoy sniffed, as he reached Severus at the door. "I see Potter is on the list this afternoon. I thought we were starting with first years and working our way up?"

"Yes, that is the plan," Severus said, opening the door and entering his dark dungeon, lit by candles and illuminated by colored potions preserving bits of plants and other slimy things. "However, due to Potter's status in the wizarding world, it is only prudent to include him in the first round of exams."

"I see. Well, while I cannot possibly be present at every student's screening, I will make a special effort to personally oversee Potter's examination, along with yourself, of course," Lucius said, staring at Severus. If Lucius' intention was to get Severus to flinch or otherwise show any signs of discomfort, he was disappointed. The potions master was in his beloved dungeon, going about his routine tasks, which helped him remain composed. The St. Mungo's Healers, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey were in the Medical Wing, preparing for the screenings, which were to take place later that afternoon. Severus left them to it; his responsibly was to draft the student schedules and having done so, was now attending to his classes for next week. However, he would attend Potter's exam. He wanted to see the boy's results for himself.

"Do as you will," Severus said, setting the ingredients for his potions on one of preparation tables. Eye of Newt, beetle eyes, unicorn tail hair, running low on Powder of Dragon Talon, going to have to put in an order at Merlin's Apothecary, Severus thought.

"…results will show?"

"Um? Sorry, I did not hear you, Lucius," Severus said, as he continued to ruminate about his order to the apothecary. Potions ingredients were getting more expensive by the day. Maybe, when Dumbledore got back, he could ask for an expansion in his potions budget. He had done the older wizard a huge favor by covering for him as headmaster…

"Severus," Lucius said.

"What," Severus said, as he looked up from counting unicorn tail hairs.

"What do you think Potter's exam results will show," Lucius asked.

"No idea. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Severus said.

* * *

Severus observed the nervous child across from him. Harry was drinking his tea and looking everywhere, but at Severus. The potion master knew that he was intimidating to the child and that their interactions had been less than stellar. The results of the looming examination could change that; the boy would need an ally to help him through the possible fallout of the exam. Didn't this responsibility fall to Severus, as Harry was his son? The potion master rather felt that it did. He didn't want to frighten the nervous child any further since he was making the process as seen in the boy offering Severus a cup of tea.

"Pot – Harry, what do you like read," Severus asked, they had a few moments before Madam Pomfrey arrived and the fun would begin.

"I – er – I read my class books, Sir," Harry said, as he looked up at Severus in surprise. The boy hadn't been expecting such a question from the grim potion master.

"Besides, your class books," Severus said, as he took a sip of tea.

"The Dursleys didn't allow me any books to read, Sir," Harry said, beginning to fidget.

"It is alright. Take it easy Harry, it is only a question," Severus said, as he saw the boy twisting the blanket between his hands. Severus was incensed, _they did not allow the child books_ , he thought. The potion master consciously strove to keep the boy from seeing his irritation with the Dursleys, or Harry would think Severus' agitation was directed towards him.

"Well, lucky you," Severus continued, keeping his voice neutral, "the Fates have smiled on you this day, Hermes," Severus said.

"I don't understand you, Sir," Harry said.

"Hermes. Greek god of speed. Never mind," Severus said, as he stood and walked over to the books in Dumbledore's library. "Let us see, here. What would be good for you," Severus said, as he drew his finger along the spines of the numerous books. In well-maintained libraries books have personalities, some vie for space and others play well with others. Dumbledore's library was no different. Some of the tomes were new and shiny and others were quite ancient and dusty. Fortunately, Dumbledore was a lover of many things Muggle, and so had a broad and rich collection of English and American Muggle literature.

"You like science fiction," Severus asked.

"What's that," Harry said, eyeing the clock. Madam Pomfrey would be here soon.

"Read it and find out," Severus said, as he tossed the boy a book.

Harry caught it and looked at the cover, _Fahrenheit 451_. It seemed it would be an interesting read. "You like the author? This…uh…Ray Bradbury," Harry said, as he thumbed through the book.

"Yes, he was an excellent author in this genre. He sticks to the 'bones of the thing'," Severus said. The potion master was pulled up short by this statement, _the bones of the thing. Now, where have I heard that before,_ Severus thought. It was a disquieting notion and not his own idea; the potion master remembered it from his dead and distant past. Perhaps, Severus' past was not as dead and distant as he would like…

"Oh, ok, but what is gen-," Harry began, as Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Ah, good to see you Madam Pomfrey, I see you are prepared," Severus said, as he walked over to her as she unpacked her medical bag.

"Of course, dear," Pomfrey said, turning toward Severus and grasping the potion master's outstretched hand.

Severus stood back as she transfigured one of Dumbledore's chairs into a hospital examination table. A small hand grasped Severus' own. The potion master flinched and looked down. Harry was standing next to him. Severus saw the child was trembling and on the verge of tears.

"Please, don't do this," Harry said. Severus didn't miss the tremor in the boy's voice. _Merlin, Morgana, and Circe_ w _hat would my mother do_ , Severus thought. Going on instinct, the tall man squatted down to the child's eye level.

"Harry, the exam is painless, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you," Severus said, as he looked into the child's emerald green eyes. _Ah, Merlin, he is so much like Lily_ , Severus thought, as the potion master's heart lurched in his chest. He was moved to do something he had never done before with any other student. Severus reached and hugged the frightened child. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around the man.

"It will be alright," Severus said, as he was reminded of how his mother would hold him after a bad day with Tobias.

Crack! Kreacher appeared. The elf was in a state of high distress. Severus stood and walked over to the elf.

"What is it," Severus asked, as Madam Pomfrey turned from her preparations.

"Mr. Malfoy is coming here, Sir," Kreacher croaked, as he wrung his hands.

Damn.

Severus spun toward Madam Pomfrey, "Stall him, give him some excuse. I do not care what it is", Severus said.

"I can do that," Madam Pomfrey said, as she disapperated with Kreacher.

Severus turned to the wide-eyed child.

"Change out of your clothes and put this examination gown on," Severus said, as he handed Harry the thin garment. Harry looked at the gown dubiously.

"Do it. Now," Severus barked. He didn't have time to explain and coax. Lucius was coming and he had to get the child's exam done, it might be his only opportunity to do it without the prying eyes of the Commission. Severus looked out one of the windows to give the child some privacy as he changed.

"Ok," Harry said in a paper thin voice. Severus turned to see the small child shivering in the dim, candle-lit room, standing by the examination table. Again, Severus felt the pang of guilt of his failure to protect Lily and their son. He swore by the Oracle that he had tried to stop the Dark Lord from targeting Lily and her family.

"Get up on the table," Severus said. He paused. "Please." Harry climbed on the padded examination slab and shivered.

"I know it is cold because the gown is thin, but I will do your exam quickly," Severus said as he looked into the trembling child's green eyes.

Harry was terrified. Harry's nerves were raw from the day's events and Snape's compassion toward him had undone the boy on a basic level. No adult, not even Mrs. Weasley, had shown him the degree of tenderness that the grim potion master had displayed his evening.

"The exam is painless, but some of the charms will be uncomfortable. So, try to be calm and we can get through the process more quickly," Severus said, as he leaned over the child and held both of Harry's hands in one of his own.

Harry nodded, as a tear slid down one of his cheeks. Severus conjured a cloth and wiped it away. "Under different circumstances, I would give you a calming draft, but the potion may interfere with the results of the exam. So, stay with me and I will get this done as quickly as possible," Severus said, holding the child's gaze. Harry nodded, again.

Severus began.

Harry felt the effect of a restraining charm; he could only move this eyes. He wanted to cry out, but his vocal cords were locked and the child could only manage a groan.

"I know, be calm. This charm to ensure the accuracy of the results, any movement may disrupt the exam," Severus said, as he moved quickly to get the medical wand to record the results.

As Severus performed the charms of the exam, the results were printed on a long scroll of parchment that floated in the air next to the potion master. Harry grunted through several of the more uncomfortable aspects of the exam, which was quite understandable as it was a thorough process. Finally, it came to an end and Harry felt the restraining charm lifted. Harry began to cry. Severus helped the boy sit up and held the child for a few moments. The potion master could feel the child's hot face against his chest as the boy heaved in his humiliation and fear.

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus said, as he continued to hold his son while he looked at the boy's exam results. They were not good. Physical abuse, as Severus had suspected. Severus had seen pictures of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, who were both thin in the extreme and looked every bit the upstanding pillars of the community. There was something else in Harry's exam results that Severus had not expected. Rage as black as syphilitic sin, burned in the potion master's veins as he read the results of his son's exam. _You will pay, Vernon_ , Severus thought, as the chilly ways his promise could be fulfilled flowered in the potion master's mind. Petunia, too, would pay. She had continually beaten, routinely starved, and locked the child in a cupboard and would suffer the consequences her deportable actions. _Perhaps, the cloak of the moralist hangs poorly on your shoulders, Kingsley, but not on mine_ , Severus thought.

Severus knew he wasn't thinking clearly and that could be dangerous. He resolved to focus on the particulars of the situation and he and his son might make it through this in one piece. If he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, the potion master knew that could end badly; either with him in Azkaban, like Dumbledore's father, or with Harry in St. Mungo's mental health ward indefinitely. The headmaster had told Severus the story of how his own father had been sent to Azkaban after attacking several Muggle boys that had sexually assaulted Albus' sister, sending her into a psychosis from with she never recovered. No, Severus couldn't afford to lose control; the stakes were too high.

"Harry," Severus said, as the child's tears began to taper off. "Change into your clothes. Hurry, now, we do not have much time."

As the child put his clothes back on, Severus conjured the exam table back into one of Dumbledore's chairs and stowed Harry's exam results deep into the pocket of his robes. The potion master waved his wand and an identical parchment, complete with the official medical seal, appeared with perfectly normal exam results for Harry James Potter. Severus placed these results on an inn table next to one of the chairs in the office.

A knock came at the door. Harry flinched. Severus pointed to one of the chairs and Harry scurried over to it. The boy had cleaned his face and looked for better or worse, alright, if a bit pale.

"Come," Severus said.

Lucius Malfoy walked in; his eyes were as cold steel.

"A change of plans, Severus," Lucius asked, as he took a seat.

"Firewhiskey," Severus asked, as he walked over to Dumbledore's bar.

"Your manners have returned. That is good to see. Yes, I will take one," Lucius said, as he looked at Harry who was curled under a blanket in the chair furthest from the blond man. Only the boy's head could be seen as his eyes shifted between Severus and Lucius, as though Harry was watching an intense tennis match between two powerful players. In many ways, the child was seeing such a game.

"So what happened? Pomfrey was banging on about schedule conflicts and some other such nonsense," Lucius said, as he accepted the glass of amber liquid from Severus.

"Yes, I am sorry that you were notified so belatedly. I performed Potter's exam and the results are on the table next to you," Severus said, as he took a sip of his Earl Grey.

Lucius looked at the parchment for a long time.

"Normal? Really," Lucius said, as he looked into Severus' black eyes.

"Yes, I was…surprised myself," Severus said, returning Lucius' gaze. Lucius made a motion as if to get up from his seat, glanced at the watching child and seemed to think better of it.

"Well, this is…reassuring, Severus. The results even have the official seal," Lucius said, as he sneered at the parchment. It was clear Lucius saw the exam results for what they were: forgeries. Severus for his part was beyond caring whether or not Lucius believed them. The potion master was only concerned with what Lucius would do about it. Consideration and planning for the fallout from giving Lucius the false results would come later; for now, Severus was taking things a step at a time. _One and two, and one and two_ , Eileen Snape would say to her quiet son as she taught him piano lessons. Tobias' family hasn't always been poor and the piano had belonged to his grandmother. Eileen had used charms to bring the Muggle instrument into perfect playing order. _Step by step, sweetheart,_ his mother would say, _that is how you and the instrument learn each other. It is a delicate dance, much like interacting with people, especially when you get older and a special someone comes into your life._ Severus would blush when she would say that, Lily was his best friend and it was two years before they would leave for Hogwarts.

"Good news, eh, Potter," Lucius flung at Harry. Harry whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. Lucius grinned.

"Lucius," Severus said.

"Well, it seems there is one less case for the Commission to concern itself with," Lucius said turning back to Severus and standing to his feet. "I will take these results with me, shall I? I am sure you have many _copies_."

"Of course," Severus said, standing as well. Lucius walked out.

Kingsley. The man was in the astronomy tower and it is imperative that Severus speak to him at once. It was nine o'clock.

"Harry," Severus said, as he walked over to the child. "Kreacher will apperate you back to your dorm. You may take the book I gave you. Before you leave, I am going to give you a calming draft and a potion for dreamless sleep. Tomorrow, we will talk further."

"Yes, Sir. What did the exam show," Harry asked.

"We will talk about that tomorrow," Severus said, with an unreadable expression.

"It showed bad stuff, didn't it," Harry said.

"Yes, I am afraid it did, but it is nothing that I have not seen before as a professor and you and I - and whomever else we need, will deal with it," Severus said, Harry felt strangely reassured. The boy was, however, frightened by the iciness that had crept into the man's voice near the end of his response.

"Will the Dursleys get in trouble," Harry asked.

"Do you care," Severus asked in a voice as cold as the abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry awoke on the edge of a scream. A nightmare had broken through the dreamless sleep potion that Snape had given him. He pulled the curtains back from his four-poster, everyone was still sleeping. His mind recollected the events of the previous day. He had apperated back to the dorms with Kreacher and Ron had been waiting for him. Harry had hurriedly told his friend that he was tired and that he would talk to him in the morning. Harry knew that he was going to avoid Ron and Hermione the next day. He had no desire to talk about his exam with either of them. Harry found his mind wanting to shut out the experience of laying on the cold exam table, with Snape looming over him and only a thin gown for cover. He knew the exam showed bad stuff because he had _felt_ the charms as they had gone through his body and picked up the bruises, the scrapes, the aches, and the…other stuff. He didn't like to think about the other stuff that had to do with Uncle Vernon, it was too shameful. The other stuff made him feel weird and dirty. Uncle Vernon had…Harry stopped the thought.

He exhaled slowly and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way down to the hall for an early breakfast, so he could find a nice hiding spot and get away from his friends and Snape, for the day at least. He needed time to think. He wanted to-

"Potter, I need a word," the deep voice of Snape said from behind Harry. The boy flinched and whirled around to face the tall man. Strangely, the use of his surname by the potion master in public made Harry feel more at ease.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, as he put his hands in his pockets, so he nor Snape could see them shaking.

"Walk with me to the grounds, I have directed one of the elves to bring us breakfast outside," Severus said, as Harry gave him a doubtful look. "Yes, it is cold, but I know a charm that will keep us rather warm in the enclave of the trees. I rather think we need privacy and to be surrounded by nature while we talk."

"Ok," Harry said. He didn't think of Snape as an outdoors type.

Severus seemed to read the boy's mind, "I prefer walls and roofs, but I have come to appreciate the outdoors for their…restorative properties, once I discovered a proper warming charm to cast around myself and those with me, to keep the chill away," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Shall we," Severus asked, as he gestured toward the main doors of the castle.

Harry sighed and followed the man outside.

They neared the clearing among the trees that were blazing in the autumn colors of marigold, rust, and auburn. A ray of sunlight minted the fall leaves all gold, the air blew grey, the coins were spent and Harry shook himself from the autumn's spell. Severus noticed the child gazing around and was pleased; this was the proper environment to discuss the results of his exam. As they walked followed the path in the forest toward the clearing, Severus reflected back to his meeting with Kingsley, after the boy had returned to his dorm. Kingsley had been standing like a statue in the astronomy tower. Severus quickly detailed Harry's results and how he felt that Lucius didn't believe the forgery Severus had given him. Kingsley had nodded and handed Severus a large envelope. Severus was astonished to find the official Ministry record of Harry's birth certificate, naming the boy's parents. As a result of the wizarding world's emphasis on the importance of blood, the biological parents were named on every wizard's or witch's birth certificate, regardless of who _claimed_ to be the child's parents. Harry's record was no different; Severus Snape was listed as the boy's father along with Lily Potter (Evans) as the child's mother. Kingsley had told Severus that this was the only copy of Harry's birth certificate that his office knew to be in existence. Severus thanked Kingsley and the head Auror had nodded in acknowledgment.

Severus had then asked what the next steps should be to address the possible fallout from Lucius. Kingsley had advised the potion master to wait for Lucius to make the next move and then he would know how to respond. Severus had begun to get nervous and make noises about the Dursleys, the Commission, the Daily Prophet, and Rita Skeeter. Kingsley walked over to Severus, had gotten into the potion master's personal space, asked Severus to look up at the indigo sky and describe what he saw. Severus was non-plussed as he was forced against one of the walls of the astronomy tower; he would have expected something like this from Lucius, not Kingsley. The potion master looked first into the dark, keen-featured, pale-eyed man's face and saw Kingsley's blended heritage, and then looked at the night sky. Severus gritted out a response. In reply, Kingsley had told him that while, indeed, there was a full moon and a few clouds, there was an eternity in that sky as well. Regardless, of what Lucius did or did not do in relation to Potter's exam results, that moon and well as the sun would still rise and set the next day, Kingsley had said as he looked Severus in the eye and stood inches from the potion master. Severus was reminded of why Kingsley was head of the Auror office for the Ministry of Magic. The air crackled with his magic. Kingsley's reserve was due to years of training and personal discipline; the grim Auror knew that if his restraint failed him and he couldn't keep his magical power in check, the results could be disastrous. He would become an Avenger, he would execute justice for the innocents and the Wizengamot be damned.

Kingsley gathered himself and returned to one of the windows, returning Severus' space. He had asked Severus to allow him, as the head Auror, to handle the situation with the Dursleys because he was concerned that Severus might to something rash and land himself in Azkaban. Severus, breathing a little easier, had reluctantly agreed. Then, the Auror had handed Severus the second envelope, containing the transfer of legal guardianship of Harry from Petunia over to Severus for his signature. Kingsley, told an astonished Severus, that after their meeting earlier in the day, that he thought that Severus would want to transfer the child's guardianship from Petunia over to himself if the exam results were not acceptable. As head Auror, Kingsley was authorized to sign as a witness to the transfer. Petunia's signature wasn't necessary because Severus was a closer blood relation to the boy and in the wizarding world, blood was a bond. The transfer would change without any notification sent to the Wizengamot because of the Severus' higher rank in blood relation to Harry. Severus had signed the transfer without hesitation and Kingsley had followed suit. The parchment glowed yellow for a few moments to show that the legal transfer was recognized as an official action and had been recorded.

Severus had then asked Kingsley if there was trouble from Lucius, what form did the Auror think it would take. Kingsley had told Severus to watch the newspapers, as Lucius liked to do things in a big way. Kingsley has gone on to intone that when Lucius did drop the bomb, it would be immense and that Severus would have to be ready for it and he, Kingsley, would help Severus as long as the potion master remembered the conditions of Kingsley's assistance. Severus nodded and knew that if things came to choosing between the safety and security of the wizarding community and Severus' freedom, Kingsley would turn him over to the Dementors and Azkaban without hesitation.

Severus was pulled out of his ruminations by Harry crowding against him as something crashed through the forest on their left.

"It is alright, the creatures in this part of the woods are not as dangerous as those deeper into the forest," Severus said, looking down at the nervous child.

"Oh," Harry said, and Severus could see that the boy was not convinced.

"Here we are," Severus said, as they came upon a pleasant clearing in the trees. A few rays of golden early morning sunlight shone through the canopy of the trees. Green ferns bigger than Harry were mixed comfortably in between the trees. After the noise of earlier had died away, the place was quiet and still. Somewhere a bird tweeted as the wind blew gently through the clearing and rustled the leaves of the skyscraper trees.

"Forks," Harry said.

"Sorry," Severus said.

"If the leaves in this forest were still green and it was wetter, it would be like…," Harry trailed off. Severus noted with some alarm that the child's face had turned a painful shade of red. _What's this_ , Severus thought, as the potion master felt his left eyebrow rise.

"Like what," Severus asked in a bland voice. He didn't want to let the child know he was aware of the boy's discomfort about whoever or whatever _Forks_ was.

"Uh, book I read. Something about vampires. I don't know. It's nothing, Sir," Harry said quickly, as some of the color returned to his face. Severus would delve deeper into this intriguing topic of Forks, but not now, he had exam results that he needed to discuss with the boy. Severus seated himself at the base of one of the giant trees. _That tree has to be as old as Hogwarts_ ; _Hagrid's entire house could probably fit into that tree's trunk_ , Harry thought. As Severus said, a breakfast tray, complete with tea was ready.

"Vampires? Um. Interesting. Well, have a seat, we have much to discuss," Severus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said to the child sitting across from him. It felt strange to Severus that he would bring his son to this place that Lucius had introduced to him during their years at Hogwarts. _Morgan and Toth, what tangled lives we live_ , Severus thought, as Harry mulled over his response to the potion master.

"They're alright," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. Harry didn't want to talk about this with anyone. It was true that he felt comfortable in the clearing, the breakfast was nice, and Snape was being decent, but it was too hard to talk about the things that the Dursleys, especially Uncle Vernon, had done to him. Severus saw the child's gaze drift toward a pond at the edge of the clearing.

"You like it," Severus asked, as he studied the child.

"The pond? Yes, sir," Harry said, as he looked back into his teacup. Severus mulled over his response as he viewed the top of the child's head; Harry refused to look at Severus. This would require delicate handling.

"Yes, it is rather nice, I find that it helps me to think when I have…difficult things on my mind," Severus said. The child nodded. The potion master waited a few moments as a gentle wind rustled the trees overhead.

"Come here," Severus said.

The child's head jerked up as he finally looked at Severus. The potion master could see that the child was ready to run.

"It is alright; I am not going to harm you. Sit by me," Severus said, as he patted the soft earth next to him. Harry stared at the place next to the potion master in terror. Severus was silent and still. He knew that quick movement that might further frighten the child. After a few moments, Harry slowly stood up and seated himself next to Severus. Not looking at the child, Severus drank his tea as he gazed up into the dappled sunlight that was coming through the trees.

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said, still not looking Harry. The potion master didn't want to further upset the skittish child and the man knew eye contact, at this point, would unnerve the boy. Severus could feel the child glance quickly at him as the potion master continued his auspicious examination of the forest canopy. Harry, strangely reassured by his close proximity to Severus and relieved that the potion master wasn't looking at him, felt that he could tell the professor about some of the abuse. Harry also sensed that, for some reason, the professor would go to extraordinary lengths to protect him. The child didn't understand it, but it was enough to get the boy talking.

"They make me work a lot," Harry began, as he gripped his cup of tea. "I have to cook, clean, and weed the garden and I get punishments if I don't do it right. They aren't so bad, though. Like, if I don't make the beds right, I won't get breakfast. I mean, I cook it, but Aunt Petunia will watch me as I serve it and makes sure that I don't eat any of it if I am on punishment. Sometimes, on those days, she'll let me have a tin of soup in the afternoon with a cup of tea – if, I'd done my other chores properly," Harry paused, he hadn't planned on revealing so much. He chanced a look at the professor.

"I see," Severus said, as he looked at the child. He gave the boy a measured look, before glancing away. Severus didn't want the child to catch the fury on his face. "Tell me, what about clothing and books. You mentioned yesterday, that the Dursleys did not allow your books, was this true of clothing as well?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. "I always got Dudley's cast offs."

"Dudley, being your cousin, I presume," Severus said.

"Yeah and he's a git, too," Harry said, now that he was talking about his living circumstances for the first time with an adult, he found that it made him feel better.

"Really," Severus said casually. The potion master was pleased that the child was finally opening up; it made the process of getting to the horrific business with Vernon a little easier. He would allow the boy to come to details about that in the child's own time. Severus would ask gentle questions, if necessary, to gather more details once the child decided to talk about Vernon's abuse.

"Yeah, he's a bullying prat. But for them, he's their 'duddykins' and their 'dudders'. You know what? If Voldemort asked me for the Dursleys' address, I'd give it to him in a heartbeat," Harry spat, the potion master noticed that the boy was clenching his empty teacup and his other hand was curled into a fist. Moving slowly, Severus gently took the cup from the child and as he poured Harry more tea Severus said, "You used the Dark Lord's name. You are not afraid of him or his former followers?"

"No. Well, I'm sorta afraid, but I survived him once didn't I? I mean, he killed my parents and he's the reason that I got stuck with the Dursleys in the first place. And you know what, professor," Harry said as he accepted a fresh cup of tea from Severus.

"What," Severus said, the potion master found himself reluctantly impressed with the child's response to Voldemort.

"If I had my way, I'd find Voldemort and pay him back for killing my mom and dad. He cheated me out of my parents and any life I could have had with them. Voldemort is a murderer and a coward. I heard my mom and dad were defenseless when he killed them," Harry said as he looked into the distance of the clearing. The sun was higher in the sky and it was golden now, the orange of the early morning had faded from it.

"I see," Severus said. _Well, the Dark Lord robbed you of ONE of your parents, but we will cross THAT bridge when we get to it_ , Severus thought as he took a bite of one of the croissants.

"Were they," Harry asked.

"Defenseless," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Yes, that is a common belief, that your mother – er – _parents_ were defenseless when the Dark – _Voldemort_ – attacked them. I – um – am sorry that you lost your parents," Severus said, as he looked at the pond. He could feel the child's eyes on him, reading him, looking for signs of deception or mockery. Evidently, the child found none and Harry continued to talk.

"Yeah, um, thanks, professor. Did you know them," Harry asked.

"Your parents," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I knew them, yes. We were in the same year at Hogwarts," Severus said. This was getting too close to 'that bridge'. The potion master shifted the conversation.

"Your life at the Dursleys seems rather unpleasant. What about Uncle Vernon. You told me about your aunt and cousin," Severus said, still not looking at the child. Severus could sense the child's pause, either the boy would tell him or he wouldn't. The potion master waited, giving the child the necessary psychological space to gather himself.

"Uncle Vernon was…well, pretty bad.

"What did he do, Harry," Severus asked.

"He hurt me," Harry said.

"Yeah," Harry said and burst into heart-rending sobs. _Temple and Arch, give me the strength to do this without ending up in Azkaban_ , Severus thought. The potion master held his son to his chest as the boy cried. Severus didn't say anything; he let the boy get the emotion out because unlike most wizards, he knew the healing power of tears. When the child's tears began to tapper off, Severus gave the child a handkerchief to wipe his nose. Severus didn't want to cause the child any more pain, but the potion master knew he had to help the boy exercise the entire story.

"How long did he sexually abuse you," Severus asked.

"It started when I was six and he stopped when I started to Hogwarts," Harry sniffed. Severus still had his arm around the child and, for now, the boy allowed he contact. Harry was embarrassed, but he felt a little better, now that he had told someone about the abuse. The man's arm around his shoulders was strangely comforting. The grim potion master's behavior was weird to Harry; it didn't follow the man's usual pattern of impatience and aggravation.

"I see," Severus said. Something in the potion master's voice grabbed Harry's full attention and he snapped his head up to look at Severus' face.

"What are you going to do," Harry asked.

"Do not worry about what I will do. Whatever happens, I will not end up in Azkaban, if that is your concern. There will be justice, I can assure you of that," Severus said.

"But," Harry began.

"I will do everything to keep this private. However, you must remember that we are dealing with the Commission, the Ministry, and Lucius Malfoy and do not forget you are the Boy-That-Lived. Your results will undergo extra scrutiny and I cannot guarantee that the copy I gave Malfoy will stand up under such close examination by so many interested parties. I will assure you that I will protect you from any possible fallout. The public and people can be cruel, as you well know, and I will not have you to suffer that alone," Severus said. He could feel the child's posture relax against his chest as a silvery panther came up the path into the clearing. It was a Patronus. Severus stiffened. The Patronus was Kingsley's.

"Harry's exam results that show his physical and sexual abuse have been released in this morning's _Prophet_. Malfoy is planning to hold a press conference in an hour. I will be in contact," Kingsley's voice echoed in the clearing. The Patronus faded, leaving doom in its wake. Severus had gone ridged as a stone and Harry could feel his own heart beating much too fast. _Made your move, have you, my blond friend? I think there a few things the public needs to know about you and your own family_ , Severus thought, as he got to his feet.

"Come on Harry, we need to get back to the castle. I have an interview to give to Rita Skeeter," Severus said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Interview?" Harry asked as he trotted to keep up with the potion master. "What'd you mean interview?"

"I will explain later, right now there are some things that need attending," Severus said, as they neared the castle doors, which swing open at their approach. Harry and his potion master were greeted with a wall of sound, flashing bulbs from cameras, and reporters pressing in on them, shouting questions. Severus felt the boy press up against him and he placed an arm around the child's shoulders. He was tempted to pick the boy up into his arms but he knew that would raise much more probing questions.

"Is it true that was Harry beaten by his Muggle relatives? Was the Boy-Who-Lived kept in a broom cupboard? Was he starved? Harry, how do you feel about the Dursleys?" these questions drilled into Severus' ears as he waded through the throng of people. Severus was painfully aware that the cameras were catching his frustration and surprise. Nothing could be done for it now, the main goal was to get Harry away from this fiasco.

"Ah, there you are," called a familiar drawling voice. Severus turned to see Lucius walking toward them, with reporters, members of the Commission, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, all in tow. "I was beginning to become concerned, Professor Snape. Shall we proceed to give the press conference?"

Fortunately, Severus had an agile mind and was able to spin the situation to keep it from getting worse, "Of, course Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, as numerous flashbulbs flickered. Rita Skeeter's interview would have to wait.

 **Horrific Tale of Years of Abuse for Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _In order to curb the rising incidents of child abuse in the wizarding community, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to monitor the wellbeing of wizard children. As a part of this effort, examinations of students at Hogwarts are being conducted in a screening process for all forms of child abuse. Unfortunately, your trusty reporter has uncovered devastating news about one of our most beloved heroes. It is my sad duty to report to you that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is a victim of years of physical abuse by his Muggle relatives. Potter's exam results show numerous concussions and broken bones that have healed multiple times. In addition, an anonymous source has intimated to your reporter that the Boy-Who-Lived was kept in a cupboard, routinely starved, and forced to perform constant household duties, like a common house elf. Acting Headmaster Severus Snape and Commission member Lucius Malfoy, plan to hold a press conference this morning. More details to come as this tragedy unfolds._

Lucius watched his longtime friend pace back and forth in the potions dungeon. The press conference had gone remarkably well, as Lucius had ensured. The newspapers and ministry were rather obtuse and a few well-placed bags of galleons usually did the trick to keep them in line. Lucius stifled a yawn as he listened to Severus' questions and recriminations: how did Lucius get Potter's accurate test results, why did Lucius go to the _Daily Prophet_ with the information, why the press conference, and the ever popular: what do you want? Lucius suppressed a smirk at Severus' last question. The potion master was quite intelligent, but rather slow when it came to relationships; Severus had always needed the dots connected for him in that area. His dark-haired friend was a brilliant potion master, but in terms of expertise and skill in interpersonal relations – not so much. So, Lucius settled himself more comfortably in his seat as Severus continued to seethe and pace. Lucius knew, from long experience, that it would do no good to try and interrupt the potion master when the man had worked himself into such a state. The poor fellow was nearly apocalyptic with rage, Lucius was faintly concerned about the man's ticker; looking at Severus' continued pacing and waving of the morning's edition of the _Prophet_ at him, Lucius could only surmise that his friend's blood pressure must be going through the roof. It wasn't as if Severus didn't have reason to be upset, Lucius had to admit that he had done this latest bit of skullduggery rather well.

When one of his most useful spies had made a copy of Potter's accurate test results, unknown to Severus, and had handed them over the Lucius; the blond had been so elated by the usefulness of the boy's results that he had grabbed the spy's shoulders and almost hugged the man. Fortunately, for Lucius, the blond had caught himself before he could do such a thing because his spy was a powerful wizard and a drum-tight man who did not take kindly to such frivolous displays of emotion. Indeed, Lucius knew the spy despised him and was only cooperating because Lucius knew about the man's sister and how her previous four husbands had died under questionable circumstances. She was an extremely wealthy woman as a result of their untimely deaths. In their wills, all of this beautiful woman's previous husbands had given her all of their possessions, gold, lands, mansions, and servants. Her son, Blaze Zabini, was at Hogwarts and in Potter's same year, was a proper Slytherin who, Lucius was told, was developing admirably in his studies. Blaze's father, his mother's current husband and number five, was as pleased as punch about his son's placement in Slytherin and the boy's academic acumen.

Lucius had revealed to his spy the facts about the man's sister and how if the details somehow were given to the Wizengamot; she could possibly face a life sentence in Azkaban. Well, the man had been willing, if not exactly neither excited nor pleased, to turn spy for Lucius. Based on intel from another of his agents, Lucius knew that Severus had met with the man in the Lamb & Flag and the blond knew that he had to run interference. If Severus had gotten this particular man as an ally, his dark-haired friend might have had a fighting chance to safeguard Potter's exam results and to, in time, get out of Lucius' clutches. Severus had been trying to get away from Lucius ever since their first conversation in Hogwarts as students and the man was still struggling to escape.

Lucius smirked; this situation with Potter was going to give him the exact ammunition he needed to secure Severus to him, permanently. He had given the _Prophet_ permission to mention his divorce from Narcissa on a corner of the front page, under Potter's headline. This tantalizing news would start the tongues wagging and show the potion master that it was true that the fourteen-year legal relationship between Lucius and his wife was over. This information, Lucius knew, would rattle and wrong-foot his quarry. Lucius surmised that this was another reason for Severus' ill-temper. The man had quite a bit thrown at him today, part of Potter's exam results revealed to the wizarding public and then the protection of Lucius' marriage to Narcissa being removed. Lucius knew that the potion master, displaying a rare instinct regarding relationships, understood that Lucius couldn't or wouldn't come for him while Lucius was married. This fact had given the potion master fourteen years of relief as he taught his classes, lived the single life among his beloved books and potions and played faithful pet to Dumbledore. Lucius grinned as Severus spat another question at him.

"Sorry, I did not quite catch that, Severus," Lucius said.

"I said, 'what do you have to say for yourself?'" Severus quipped.

"I, well, the wizarding public should not be kept in the dark regarding these horrific acts of child abuse and doesn't matter who the child is. Indeed, the fact that it is Potter is more reason to reveal these atrocities. I frankly don't see why your undies are in such a bunch; I didn't reveal _all_ of the details of the boy's exam. Besides, the Muggle authorities have been contacted and they have launched an investigation of the Dursleys and have removed their son, what is his name?" Lucius said.

"Dudley", Severus said.

"Yes, Dudley, from their custody on a temporary basis pending the findings of the investigation and the Muggle newspapers have been given false information regarding Potter's identity," Lucius said.

"I do not care! This should have remained quiet. Why will you not leave this situation be?" Severus said.

"There you go again, asking the same question using different words. As I said before the wizarding public has a right to know about the incidents of child abuse and the steps that are being taken to address it," Lucius said.

"Since when do you care about the wizarding world? You think that ninety-nine percent of humanity is scum and the portion of that 99 percent that aren't pureblood, may as well pack their bags!" Severus said.

"I made an exception for you," Lucius deadpanned.

This caught Severus up short. The potion master was glad Potter was in Gryffindor Tower with his friends, so the boy wouldn't have to witness Severus' loss of control.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Old question. You know what I want and I will get it. It's really quite simple, Severus. You have always been rather unwilling to see things that are right in front of your nose when it comes to relationships. Speaking of relationships, did you read the bit about my divorce or were you so busy being indignant over poor, precious Potter that you missed it?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of tea.

Seeing the color drain out of his friend's face, Lucius sought to spare the man further discomfort, "It is an unfortunate turn of events, I must say, Severus. But, as the saying goes, you have to know when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em," Lucius said.

"I, yes, I saw that. I, um, I am sorry," Severus said, as he finally took a seat. He legs had gone rubbery. He didn't want to talk about this latest development in Lucius' personal life. Severus was much more comfortable in his anger about the partial exposure of Potter's exam results in the _Daily Prophet_. The potion master took a seat because he wasn't sure his legs would support him as the conversation took this unwelcome turn. Severus had to get Lucius out of his dungeon as soon as possible and then pen a note to Kingsley.

"Did you know you were going to eventually get a divorce?" Severus asked. Despite himself, he was drawn by the details of Lucius marital collapse.

"Oh, yes," Lucius answered, encouraged by Severus' interest. He had not been able to talk to anyone about the situation between him and Narcissa, everyone else wanted something from him, so he hadn't confided with anyone about the specifics. "She wanted the Malfoy name and I needed an heir. We both got what we wanted from the union and know that Draco is thirteen, he can handle our separation or rather he will have to deal with it. He is a Malfoy, better for him to learn early that life isn't always a Celestina Warbeck song. What was that popular song of hers many years ago, _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_?" Lucius said.

"I see," Severus said, carefully controlling his vocal pitch and choosing to ignore Lucius' Celestina question. "So, Draco hopefully, knew about the divorce before this morning," Severus said.

"Of course, he did. What do you think I am? A heartless beast?" Lucius asked.

Severus did not answer.

"I DO have some compassion, especially when it comes to my son. Something, by the way, you can relate to, I'm sure," Lucius said.

Severus made no reply; he could feel his heart beating much too fast. He had to get away from Lucius.

"Well," Lucius continued, "I told the boy two weeks ago. He didn't take it well, but there you are. I will speak to Draco again about it, soon. His mother moved out of the mansion a few months ago and she didn't take Draco. Frankly, I was surprised she did not try to take the boy, I wouldn't have let her of course, but she did not even try. It was rather strange as she doted on Draco. Guess she did not want any reminders of me, perhaps. Who knows? The upshot of it all this that the divorce was finalized yesterday," Lucius said.

"I thought it was in process," Severus said. He was about to reach for his cup of tea, but his hands were shaking so he kept them in his lap. If Lucius saw Severus' hands tremble, it would be like blood to a shark.

"No, the copy of our decree of divorce is on page two of this morning's _Prophet_. I see you did not make it to page two," Lucius said, as he smirked at Severus. He saw Severus' eyes roaming over the door and windows of the dungeon, searching for an escape. Lucius doubted whether Severus knew his eyes were flicking across the room for possible exits. Severus' discomfort satisfied Lucius in ways the blond couldn't express, even to himself.

"I, um, I see. Well, my, erm, best wishes to you both and Draco for brighter futures," Severus said.

"You sound like a greeting card, but thank you, all the same," Lucius said.

"Right. Well, listen, I need to check on Potter and contact Dumbledore. So, um, I need to leave to take care of these matters," Severus said.

"Of course, I will see myself out," Lucius said. There was no need to rattle the man further…there would be many more opportunities.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat on a park bench in Hogsmeade. He was deeply troubled in mind and spirit. The potion master was a good man, grim and gloomy, but a good man. The Auror did not like betraying good people and ever since Lucius had given him the choice of spying for him or his sister ending up with a life sentence in Azkaban, he had made the obvious choice. His sister had disposed of four husbands, but she was still his baby sister. He felt an obligation to protect her, but he had told her that if something happened to husband number five, Blaze's father, he would turn her over to the dementors himself. She evidently believed Kingsley, as this latest husband had survived fourteen years of marriage, a record survival rate for his sister's husbands. Kingsley needed to remove the evidence that Lucius had about the untimely demise of his sister's husbands and he needed to get into the Department of Mysteries to do it.

As Kingsley ruminated, a large, thin, black dog trotted past him. Kingsley looked at the sun; right on time. The Auror stood up and followed it into a clove of trees. A few moments later, hidden from view of Hogsmeade Square, Kingsley cast a silencing spell as the shaggy dog transformed into the gaunt figure of Sirius Black.

"It's been a while," Kingsley said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It has been," Sirius said, as he sat on the ground. He was thin in the extreme, with an elbow-length tangle of black hair covering his gaunt face.

"Any luck?" Kingsley asked.

"No. I need you to help me get in the castle. Pettigrew is with the youngest Weasley boy," Sirius said.

"Indeed. I would have never believed it. But, that picture of him sitting on the Weasley boy's shoulder during the Weasley's trip to Egypt over the summer holidays was enough evidence for me. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, like you, but in the Auror's office, we have ways of getting information. I can get you in the castle, but I need a favor," Kingsley said, as he sat next to Sirius.

"A favor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I need the reports of my sister's previous husbands from the Department of Mysteries", Kingsley said.

"I thought so. What happened? Lucius threaten you with your sister?" Sirius asked as he looked into Kingsley's thin face.

"Unfortunately, yes", Kingsley said.

"Check the newspaper over there," Sirius said, nodding toward a tattered copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Kingsley picked up the newspaper and a large envelope fell out. The Auror was stunned as he looked at his sister's files from the Department of Mysteries.

"How?" Kingsley asked.

"Don't worry about the 'how', just please concern yourself with getting me into the castle?" Sirius said.

"Of course, thank you," Kingsley said.

"Well, you did help me escape from Azkaban", Sirius said.

"Get Pettigrew, Sirius. We'll bring him to justice, we'll clear your name, and Potter can have his godfather back," Kingsley said.

"You seem to care," Sirius said, as Kingsley leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Sirius looked at the tired man seated next to him and felt sympathy, yet he wouldn't say a comforting word to the man because Sirius knew that given the Auror's temperament, Kingsley would probably hex him for being frivolous and not focusing on the mission or some such thing.

"I do not 'care', as you put it. I am 'concerned' about the miscarriage of justice in this case. You have been wrongfully accused of a crime that you did not commit. Pettigrew is a traitor and a murderer who must be brought to justice," Kingsley said, without opening his eyes and continuing to lean against the tree.

"I can carry out justice for you," Sirius said softly.

"Do. Not. Kill. Him. Sirius," Kingsley said, as he opened his eyes to look at Sirius.

"I'll try not to," Sirius said.

"There is no 'try'. You will do or you will not do. That's how people get themselves killed or screw something up," Kingsley snapped, as he leaned into Sirius' face, the Auror was a finger's length away from Harry's godfather. With effort, Sirius held the man's gaze.

"I won't kill him, Kingsley," Sirius breathed. The Auror was intense, Sirius thought as Kingsley got to his feet.

"Good. This entire affair has been rather…challenging for me," Kingsley said, as he turned to leave the clearing. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder. Kingsley stiffened; no one dared touch the Auror with his back turned. Sirius was a brave man indeed or perhaps, his time in Azkaban had dulled the man's sense of self-preservation. Kingsley slowly turned around, his hand gripped tightly on his wand.

"Sorry," Sirius said, looking at the murderous expression on the Auror's face and removing his hand, "but I'd like to know why. And don't tell me about a 'concern about a miscarriage of justice'".

"You have been out of Azkaban for two months and you are a psychologist?" Kingsley said softly, the Auror's temper was a beast on a frayed leash and the hands holding it were greased.

"No, I…" Sirius said.

"I have my reasons," Kingsley said, cutting the man off, "I will get you in the castle and we will bring Pettigrew to justice."

The Auror disapperated.

"Harry!" Hermione said. She and Ron ran toward Harry as he was walking toward Hagrid's hut. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was close to the horizon and the sky had begun to turn a dusty plum. A chilly breeze ruffled Harry's hair as he turned to face his friends. Harry shoved his hands further in his jacket pockets as he smiled weakly at his friends' approach.

"Where have you been? What was that article about in the _Prophet_? And that news conference with Snape and Malfoy! Harry, what is going on?" Hermione drilled at him as she and Ron caught up to him and they continued walking to towards Hagrid's; the pumpkin patch had just come into view.

"Yeah, it's been really strange," Harry said. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to say what the exam had revealed and then he suppressed a shudder as he remembered that the _Prophet_ had done it for him. Harry was deeply grateful that all the details of the exam hadn't been in the newspaper.

"Well?" Ron prodded.

"What the _Prophet_ said about my exam results was true," Harry said, as Hermione gasped. "The Dursleys did those things to me and you want to know something really bizarre?" Harry said as they walked into Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"What?" Ron said.

"Snape seemed to feel sorry for me and he was…not bad", Harry said. He didn't know how to fully explain the Professor's gentleness toward him and he certainly wasn't going to tell his friends about how he had cried after the exam and how Snape had held him in his lap. It was too uncomfortable for Harry to think about, let alone voice. After his initial surprise, Harry had felt safe when the potion master had taken him in his arms and sat in one of Dumbledore's squishy chairs. There was another detail that Harry would take to the grave with him. Right before Harry had fallen asleep in the Professor's arms, his head had been against the thin man's chest and Harry heard the Professor's heartbeat through his black robes. It was a comforting sound and Harry sensed that the man would not allow anyone to harm him. Harry didn't understand his feelings because the interactions between himself and the potion master had been, up until that point, less than stellar.

"What was the exam like?" Hermione asked as they reached Hagrid's door. Ron knocked on the large wooden door.

"It didn't hurt," Harry said, as Fang's booming barks where accompanied with a "Hang on, I'm comin'" from behind the door. They turned and looked up at Hagrid as he opened the door.

"You three! Should da' known!" Hagrid exclaimed, as he ushered them inside and Fang came bounding up to greet the trio.

A half an hour later, with bucket-sized mugs of tea and Fang drooling on Harry's lap, they filled Hagrid in on the latest news about the Commission and the results from Harry's exam.

"Professor Snape did you, then?" Hagrid said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it was so weird," Harry said, watching Hagrid peel tubers for dinner later that evening, "The exam didn't hurt, it just felt funny." Harry didn't see any reason to go into detail and frighten Hermione and unnerve Ron.

"I can well imagine," Hagrid said, pouring them more tea, "Seeing as how you and Professor Snape don't see eye to eye."

"You're right about that," Harry said.

"Well, if I'm not gettin' too personal here, Harry…I heard somethings from the portraits in Dumbledore's office," Hagrid said, glancing up from his tubers. Harry stiffened and he could feel Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"I…what do you mean?" Harry asked barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"Well, now this is kinda personal Harry and I know you're all good friends and all but…" Hagrid said. Harry felt cold and clammy; he gripped his mug of tea for its warmth and to keep his hands from trembling.

"No, it's alright. Ron and Hermione can hear it. What did the portraits say?" Harry asked as Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"They said that the exam was hard for you…," Hagrid trailed off. Putting the tubers down and looking Harry in the eye. The silence spun out and the ticking of Hagrid's clock could be heard, Fang was even still. "They said," Hagrid continued, "that it…that the exam made ya cry and Professor Snape was nice to ya," Hagrid finished. Harry felt the heat creep into his face and he looked down into his mug of tea. He didn't want to look at Ron and Hermione. His friends were still as a stone; they seemed to know that Harry couldn't take any noise from them at the moment.

"Yeah, that's about right," Harry whispered, looking up into Hagrid's bearded face. Harry knew that Hagrid knew that Snape had taken the boy into his lap and then had held him after the exam.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright and don't let that _Prophet_ get you down. They're just vultures, the whole lot of 'em," Hagrid said, going back to his tubers.

"So, when's the first Quidditch match?" Hagrid asked, effectively closing the subject.

A knock came at the office door, jolting Severus out of a sound sleep. He looked at the clock; it was an hour before dinner in the Great Hall. He'd been out for several hours. He didn't realize he was so tired. The potion master roused himself into a more dignified position in the squishy armchair he'd been using as a bed.

"Who is it?" Severus called.

"Madam Pomfrey," came the reply.

"Come," Severus said, as he waved his wand, bringing two cups of tea onto the table that was between his seat and another accompanying chair. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous and worried, Severus noted with some concern.

"I have troubling news," Madam Pomfrey said, sitting down and picking up one of the cups of tea. Severus tightened his mind against whatever was coming.

"Is Potter alright?" Severus asked. The potion master cursed himself for asking the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, I just saw him and his friends heading to the Great Hall," Madam Pomfrey said. Severus silently breathed a sigh of relief. If Potter was walking and talking with his friends then whatever it was couldn't be so bad...

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are missing," Madam Pomfrey said. Several of the portraits gasped and Severus felt as if the air had left the room.

"What?" Severus said as he set his cup of tea down.

"Yes, they've been missing for three days. The Ministry hasn't informed anyone, not even the Auror Office, Fudge just me a few moments ago. The minister wants to have a meeting with you and the heads of houses after dinner to determine how to proceed," Madam Pomfrey said.

Severus sat back in his seat. He didn't know what to say. Dumbledore missing? Minerva missing? It wasn't until this moment that he realized how much he had been depending on Dumbledore's returning to take back the Headmastership and Minerva to provide wise counsel. Severus felt strangely young and inept to handle the situation. Severus was a competent and powerful wizard, but this required experience. He was a potion master not a school Headmaster or some forsaken politician! He preferred potions to press conferences.

"Madam Pomfrey, I do not. I…what happened?" Severus gasped.

"It seems that the last communication came from Professor McGonagall to Professor Flitwick three days ago. She had been writing for Professor Dumbledore and herself to Professor Flitwick every day until three days ago. In the letters they said that they didn't want to disturb you as you had so much going on with the Commission and all," Madam Pomfrey said, as she took a sip of her tea; Severus saw that her hands were shaking.

"Let me get you a Calming Draft," Severus said.

"No, no, I'll be alright. Thank you, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I just do not know what to do. I just…" Severus said.

"You are the acting headmaster of this school and these students are our responsibility," Madam Pomfrey said, cutting the potion master off, "and we will do whatever we need to do to carry on." This statement had the effect of a slap across the face for Severus.

"Yes, I am and the students are in our charge. Contact the heads of houses and tell them there will be a meeting in this office following dinner in the Great Hall. Also, let Lucius Malfoy know," Severus said.

"Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes. Malfoy. I want to gauge his reactions," Severus said, rising from his chair and walking toward the office door.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said, standing.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I…appreciate your support throughout this…harrowing process with the Commission and the exams. I will see you in the Great Hall," Severus said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Missing? What do you mean, 'missing'?" Lucius said as he paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. Severus watched his longtime friend, and more recently his adversary, as the financier glowered at Fudge. The Minister of Magic looked unnerved under Lucius' fierce gaze; this confirmed for the potion master what Lucius had said about Fudge being the rich man's political puppet. Severus sighed; there would be no help from the Ministry of Magic in discovering the truth behind the disappearances.

"Now, see here, we are putting forth every effort to –," Fudge said, puffing up with indignation.

"I don't want to hear it, Fudge," Lucius said, cutting off the Minister of Magic, "Two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world have gone – missing – under your watch Fudge! This is not acceptable!"

Severus stiffened; he knew Lucius. The tall man was a ruthless businessman, who was well trained and experienced in leading large organizations. The Malfoy family had been powerful financiers and industry leaders for centuries. In fact, Severus knew that during the medieval ages, the Malfoy family had been wealthy members of the wizarding merchant class, who specialized in banking and trading. While it was true that the wizarding world did not have nobility, during the 14th and 15th centuries they did have, like Muggles, an aristocracy that the merchant class eventually overthrew. The Malfoy family played a key role in the shift of power to the merchant class, which eventually led to their rise in clout during the industrial era in the late 18th and 19th centuries.

Malfoy did not need to bluff; the thin, sneering man was the genuine article. This made Lucius extremely dangerous and Severus understood, as the potion master always had, that to underestimate Lucius was to seal ones financial or political fate to certain doom. Severus knew that Fudge made the mistake of crossing Lucius by not informing the wealthy man of the disappearance before the minister told anyone else. Did Fudge really think he had authority to make independent decisions as the Minister of Magic? Too bad for him.

"I am not pleased Fudge," Lucius said, as he continued to pace the office. Madam Pomfrey, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin looked at Lucius as he spoke. Severus exchanged a glace with Kingsley, whom he has sent the fastest owl he could to ensure that the Auror was present. Kingsley wasn't taking the news well about the disappearance and he was incensed that the Auror Office hasn't been notified. It was a breath of security protocol by the Ministry.

"Lucius, we had our reasons for keeping this quiet! We had to -," Fudge said.

"Enough," Lucius said. Severus didn't move; he knew what was coming.

"A change in leadership is required, I think -," Lucius said.

"Now, see here! I am the Minister of –," Fudge said.

"Nothing. You knew the terms of your placement into the position, Fudge. Therefore, I don't need to review them. So, tomorrow morning when we notify the _Prophet_ of the disappearances, you will at that time submit your resignation to the Ministry and inform the _Prophet_ of your decision to leave the post. The Ministry heads of office will select an interim Minister during these difficult times."

"How dare you -," Fudge bristled.

"You are losing your political position; do you wish to lose anything else, Cornelius?" Lucius asked, smoothly. Fudge snapped his mouth shut as the color drained from his face. Lucius waved his wand and a pen, bottle of ink, and parchment appeared on the inn table next to Fudge. "I suggest you begin writing your resignation letter, so we don't lose time when we inform the reporters from the _Prophet_ tomorrow morning.

"And who would you suggest serve as Minister 'during these difficult times'? Kingsley asked.

"Funny you should ask, Mr. Shacklebolt," Lucius said, turning toward the Auror with an evil grin. Kingsley fixed Lucius with a thin gaze. Lightening cracked outside, making them all jump.

" _I similau, I similau. Spirit in the wood beat the hollow cane. Spirit in the wood take away the pain. Make the body ripe and alive again. I similau. I similau. I similau._ " Lucius sang as he looked into Kingsley's eyes.

Hackles went down the Auror's spine as Lucius sang and his mouth went dry. He had heard that song before. He could not quite remember where or when, but he had heard that song before. His breath caught in his throat.

Severus did not understand why Lucius was singing, but he knew that Lucius and Kingsley were extremely powerful wizards. The potion master did not much like the idea of a dual between the two, as massive destruction to people and property being the most likely result.

Lucius stopped singing and winked at the Auror. Kingsley remembered to breathe. The song had a disturbing effect on Kingsley and the Auror did not know why.

"Before I answer your question, I'd like to let your office know that some records have gone missing from the Department of Mysteries, unfortunate, really, as there were no copies of the documents because they had been spelled to be Uncopyable thus, the reason for their placement in the Department of Mysteries. I am sure your office will launch a full investigation into the loss of these documents at it is a serious breach of ministry security," Lucius said.

"Of course. Thank you for informing me of this…'breach of ministry security'. We will, obviously, put our considerable resources into investigating and resolving this 'unfortunate' incident," Kingsley said, woodenly.

"Spoken like a true politician. I have every confidence in your office and its leadership," Lucius said, Kingsley nodded, "which brings me to the answer to your question of the interim Minister of Magic. I think, and I believe the other heads of office in the Ministry will agree with me, that the interim Minister of Magic," Lucius paused, "should be you," Lucius finished. It was a testament Kingsley's training that he didn't flinch in shock.

"Sorry?" Kingsley said.

"Yes, I think you will make an excellent interim Minister of Magic 'during these difficult times'. We have two of the most powerful members of the wizarding community missing and people are going to be nervous and scared. They need a reassuring presence of safety and security. Who better than you, Head Auror, to give it to them? They need to know that the Ministry is capable of protecting them and you in the post of interim Minister will provide a sense of reassurance for them," Lucius said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mr. Malfoy, but seeing as we have two high-level disappearances, I need to remain with my office to led the search for them," Kingsley said.

"I see. How is your 'search' for Sirius Black going?" Lucius asked as he resumed his seat next to Kingsley. The Auror shifted in his seat. Lucius pressed his advantage.

"Not going so well, is it? It's strange how this particular criminal is proving to be so difficult to apprehend by your office, Mr. Shacklebolt. Well, you have a number of competent individuals and beings – for lack of a better term - in your office. I am quite sure that they can continue the quest for the elusive Mr. Black in your absence, as you bring a sense of security to the wizarding public as interim Minister.

"To be clear, Mr. Shacklebolt, this is not a request. You see, many things can go wrong if the incorrect person is at the helm as interim Minster. Your Auror office could suddenly have more problems and disasters than it could cope with and then who's to say that we would ever be able to locate our beloved Dumbledore and McGonagall," Lucius said, as he took a sip of his tea. He looked at the Auror over the rim of his cup. Kingsley looked into the unrelenting light grey eyes and knew the response required. Refuse and Lucius causes all hell to break loose, endangering wizards and Muggles alike or capitulate and help maintain law and order in the wizarding world and find Dumbledore and McGonagall? Damn.

"If," Kingsley cleared his throat, "If, the other heads of office agree, then…I…will serve as the interim Minister of Magic," Kingsley said. Severus and the others, except for Fudge, visibly relaxed.

"Excellent, Mr. Shacklebolt. I will facilitate this transfer of leadership by the heads of office in the Ministry and we will have a statement ready in the morning for the _Prophet_.

"Severus - Professor Snape – I believe with these developments you should remain as interim Headmaster. I think, too, that you should be present at the Ministry, tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock, for the announcement. It would show support of the Ministry's actions by the Hogwarts leadership and that's important because so many of the wizarding public's children attend the school. You might want to give an update on the progress of the examinations. How far along are we with them?" Lucius said.

"We are a quarter of the way through," Severus said.

"Very good, I have been contacted by the Healers regarding several suspicious cases – all Muggleborns and half-bloods, of course, unfortunate, really. But, there you are," Lucius said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Severus knew this was a lie; many cases of child abuse involving purebloods and influential families had been uncovered by the exams and were being swept under the rug by the Commission. Severus was going to find a way to bring all of the abuse cases to light for the wizarding world.

"Unfortunate," Severus deadpanned. Lucius glared at him.

"So, Mr. Shacklebolt, you will receive the official letter informing you of the Ministry's decision and you will, of course, be present at the press conference tomorrow morning," Lucius said, standing and turning toward Kingsley.

"Of course," Kingsley said. Lucius grinned; he knew Kingsley didn't want the post as it placed the Auror deep into Lucius grip. Kingsley was a wealthy, pure blood from decent wizarding stock and Lucius had to handle the powerful Auror carefully. Lucius knew that the Auror's sense of duty and responsibility, along with the man's foolish belief in law and order were his weaknesses that could be exploited. He leaned down into the Auror's face.

"Yes, you are a lovely recommendation for the post, my Minister," Lucius said, he was a finger's length away from Kingsley. " _Spirit in the heart make the blood flow fast. Spirit in the heart make the beauty last. Keep the hope alive the youth go past. I similau. I similau. I similau_ ," Lucius sang. The Auror returned Lucius gaze as thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the night sky outside.

"So, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave and I will see some of you tomorrow morning," Lucius said, breaking eye contact with the Auror and straightened up. Without a backward glance, Lucius exited and closed the door with a snap behind him.

The silence after the financier's exit was very loud. Kingsley sat quite still.

The meeting broke up shortly thereafter until Severus and Kingsley were alone in Dumbledore's office.

"Well, Severus, I need to get some rest and so, I'll -," Kingsley said, standing to leave. He was highly unnerved and wanted to get to the safety of his home.

"What was the song he was singing, Kingsley," Severus asked.

"No idea. You never know with Lucius," Kingsley said.

"True. Can we bring him down?" Severus asked. Kingsley turned toward Severus.

"Lucius is more than just one wizard Severus. His reach is broad and deep. Stopping Lucius is like cutting the head off one snake and seven more heads sprout up to take its place. Lucius, along with most members of pureblood society are members of an ancient organization that stretches back to the Middle Ages. The original purpose was to protect its members against the encompassing lack of knowledge and freedoms that occurred during the age. This organization came fully into its own during the Enlightenment and has been a center of political and financial power ever since " Kingsley said.

"What is this organization?" Severus asked.

"You will be familiar with it because of your Muggle background; it has the same name in Muggle society as in our own. It is one of the few things that link the wizarding and Muggle societies. They have been quite successful in convincing the larger society that they are a myth and they actively work to discredit those who seek to expose them," Kingsley said.

"What is the name of this association?" Severus asked.

"Illuminati," Kingsley said.

"They are a myth created by the mentally ill and layabouts. To paraphrase a Muggle proverb, idle hands and minds are the devil's workshop," Severus said.

"True, but the Illuminati are real," Kingsley said.

"They do not exist," Severus said.

"I do not have time to debate the existence or nonexistence of the Illuminati with you. I am telling you this so you have a better understanding of whom and what you are dealing with in Lucius Malfoy. It's like," Kingsley paused, "you know Muggle films, I presume, so it is like the Matrix, this rabbit hole goes very deep Severus. One does not take on Lucius Malfoy lightly. He can be brought down, but we'd better make sure we are ready for and have the resources in place to handle the fallout. The Illuminati do not take kindly to one of their own being 'taken down'," Kingsley said.

"I see. I still believe the Illuminati is a figment of overactive imaginations, but I do agree that we have got to try to deal with Malfoy. One other thing, Kingsley, I want _all_ of the child abuse cases brought to light and dealt with by the Commission. If charges are brought, then the Wizengamot should bring about…justice," Severus said.

"Of course and you should know this too: the Muggle authorities were having difficulty tracking down the Dursleys after news of their abuse of Potter broke in the Muggle newspapers -," Kingsley said.

"What -," Severus snarled.

"But," Kingsley went on, "my office was able to track Petunia and Vernon Dursley down. Their son is with an Aunt…Marge, I believe her name is," Kingsley said.

"The Aunt Potter blew up over the summer. Where are Petunia and Vernon?" Severus asked, softly.

"They are in our custody and before you go tearing to my office or Azkaban, the Dursleys are well guarded in an undisclosed location, Severus. It has become obvious that the Wizengamot was going to have to deal with the Dursleys. Our office has been flooded with owls demanding that they are brought to justice for their abuse of Potter. If the wizarding public ever gets wind of _all_ of Potter's abuse, it will an outcry of the likes we have not seen before. I will inform the _Prophet_ tomorrow regarding my office's detaining of the Dursleys while the Commission conducts an investigation into the allegations of Potter's abuse," Kingsley said. Severus grinned as he hadn't in weeks. Kingsley uneasily noted that the potion master was a handsome man. Years of training allowed the Auror to betray no signs of what he had seen in the interim headmaster and thus, Kingsley kept his own expression perfectly neutral.

"So, tomorrow will be a busy news day and I will see you at the Ministry early in the morning. And about Lucius Malfoy's takedown," Kingsley paused, "there is no try. We will do or we will not do. There is no try," Kingsley said, as he threw Floo powder into Dumbledore's fireplace, while in the back of the Auror's mind the words repeated, _I similau. I similau. I similau…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus was getting ready to leave Dumbledore's office to go to his quarters for some well-deserved rest; it had been a long day. The potion master was still processing the disappearances of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey's reaction to him expressing his doubts about his ability to continue to lead the school let Severus know that neither she nor any of the other Hogwarts staff wanted to hear the potion master's misgivings about carrying out his duties as interim Headmaster. Severus knew he had to find another individual in a leadership position at the same level as his. Who? Then the answer came to him as he finished his cup of tea. Kingsley. The man had just been placed in the role of interim Minister of Magic and he, Severus was interim Headmaster for Hogwarts – they were both new leaders of large organizations, granted Kingsley was going to oversee the entire Ministry of Magic, which included Hogwarts, but Severus knew he had to speak with Kingsley. Severus also suspected that Kingsley, for some reason, would listen to him and not dismiss his concerns and would offer good council that would help the potion master lead the school.

A knock came at the door, followed by a few healthy kicks, startling the potion master. _What is going on now_ , Severus thought, as he placed his cup of tea down.

"Who is it?" Severus called, as he stood and took out his wand.

"Ron Weasley, Sir! It is an emergency! Please -," Ron said.

Severus flicked his wand and the door flew open and Ron tumbled into Dumbledore's office.

"What is it? Severus asked as Ron picked himself up off of the marble floor. The potion master rushed to the shaking third year, as he spelled the door closed. "Are you hurt?" Severus asked, keeping his wand at the ready in case this situation involved dark magic.

"No, Sir. It's Harry! He's in our dorms and he's really ill!" Ron said.

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked, as he took a handful of Floo powder and grabbed Ron by the upper arm as the potion master walked over to the fireplace.

"Harry said to get you, Sir!" Ron said as he looked up at the grim potion master. "Sir, what are you -," Ron asked.

"Quiet, we are going to your dorms in the quickest way possible in this castle as humans cannot Apparate in the castle," Severus said as he threw the boy into the fireplace and climbed in after him. "Gryffindor Tower," Severus said, and the blue flames engulfed them.

Seconds later Ron fell out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room as Severus rushed over to one of the chairs that many of the students were gathered around. Sure enough in the center of the confusion was Potter, looking mortified as he tried to assure his classmates that he was alright.

"Potter," Severus said, as he waded through the students, who fell back and looked at the grim potion master with wide eyes. "What is this commotion about?" Severus asked, the man inwardly winced at his tone, but he wasn't the most patient of people.

"It's nothing, Sir. I fell asleep in the common room and I had a nightmare. Ron and Hermione thought I was having some kind of…emotional event. I tried to tell them that I was alright, but they didn't listen! I'm sorry, Sir for them disturbing you," Harry said, straining to keep his voice even under Severus' sharp gaze.

"You were screaming your head and a shouting for Professor Snape! What were we supposed to do?" Ron asked, indignantly.

"Ron it was only a nightmare! You act like your mother sometimes -," Harry quipped.

"Enough," Severus said, holding up his hand, "Potter, come with me. The rest of you, return to your dormitories."

"Sir, when is Professor McGonagall coming back?" Hermione asked. Severus closed his eyes and gathered himself so he could give a proper response. He didn't want to give information out before it hit the newspapers, especially to nervous students. The young people we already on edge because of the exams and Severus saw no reason to cause additional confusion before the news hit the paper in the morning.

"Professor McGonagall will return soon, Ms. Granger. Now, all of you return to your dormitories and," Severus paused, he struggled to find something reassuring to say to them, "please remember that your other Professors and I have your best interests in mind as we carry out our duties regarding various processes," Severus finished, he knew it sounded technical and clinical, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

"Come along Potter," Severus said, as he guided the trembling child through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Severus eyed the pale child as they walked back to Dumbledore's office. The potion master knew Potter was familiar with the place and Severus didn't want to unnerve the child any further by taking him to Severus' own quarters. The boy shivered as they walked along the dark torch-light hallway. Harry only had on his sleeping clothes.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, looking at the stone floor. Severus stopped walking and Harry was startled enough to look up at the tall man.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked, again looking down into the green eyes that were so like Lily's.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, dropping his gaze back to the floor. Severus conjured a cloak for the boy and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry whispered, as he put it around his thin shoulders.

"Oh!" Harry said once he was fully wrapped in the cloak.

"Yes, it has a warming charm on it," Severus said, dryly. "Come along, we're almost to Dumbledore's office."

A few moments later, Severus had the child seated one of Dumbledore's office with a cup of tea. The potion master noted how the child clung to the warm cape that Severus had given him. Potter didn't look well, the child was too pale and thin.

"What was your nightmare about, Pot – Harry?" Severus asked, taking a seat next to the child.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled into his teacup. He was beyond humiliated. Snape must think him a weakling and a weirdo.

"Well, something ruffled your friends' feathers," Severus said.

"They overreact, they -," Harry said, mulishly.

"What was the nightmare about and maybe we can figure out whether they 'overreacted' or not," Severus said. He knew a direct approach was best, as to get the child to the source of the mental pain as quickly and safely as possible. While the potion master was far from a warm and fuzzy type, he had been a teacher long enough to know this was one of the best ways of helping students cope with painful issues, whether it was homesickness, bad grades, or even parents going through divorces.

"I – it was just about," Harry paused, "the Dursleys." Severus waited for the child to continue. He knew that the child needed the reassurance of emotional space and control in order to feel safe to tell his story.

"It was about…the times when Uncle Vernon would…," Harry trailed off.

"Uncle Vernon would what?" Severus prodded, gently.

"When he would…hurt me," Harry whispered. Severus had to lean toward to child to hear him.

"You told me a bit about that during your exam. I understand he raped you often," Severus said, the boy flinched and the potion master knew he was in unchartered territory. As a teacher, he had dealt with students who were physically abused and had difficult home lives, but sexual abuse of a child was a whole new level of insanity for Severus. Then to have the sexually and physically abused child to be his own son was almost more than the potion master could handle. He knew that the boy was going to need to see a licensed wizarding Mind Healer to deal with the abuse, but for now, Severus was the best option for the child.

"Yeah, he only stopped when I started going to Hogwarts," Harry said, there was a tightness in Severus' chest as the child's voice broke.

"I see. Did you tell anyone about it," Severus asked, though he knew with the environment that his son was subjected to in that abominable household, the chances of Harry telling anyone were slim to none.

"Of course, not," Harry said. Severus was glad to see that the child had some spirit in his reply.

"I remember one of the last times," Harry said, as Severus closed his eyes as he mentally steeled himself for what he was about to hear, "Aunt Petunia had her ladies club over to play cards and I was in the backyard – it was summertime – and I often snuck outside to sleep in the back garden during the summertime because it was so much nicer than my cupboard. Well, Uncle Vernon had come outside to get a smoke and he spotted me lying in the garden. I tried to make a run for it – Uncle Vernon was a rather thin man until last year – and he caught me. He placed his hand over my mouth, so Petunia and her company wouldn't hear as he took me into the tool shed at the back of the yard. It was really dark and musty in there. It had a dirt floor. He threw me down and…," Harry paused, hitching of breath, "I felt so nasty," Harry said, as broke into sobs. Severus gathered the child onto his lap and held the boy as the child cried against the man's chest as a single tear trailed down the potion master's face.

"I am sorry, Harry. Believe me, I am. Thank you for sharing this with me. We are working to bring Vernon and Petunia to justice for what they did to you. You will have justice," Severus said.

Eventually, the child's sobs tapered off and he became aware of his position in the potion master's lap, Harry gulped and chanced a frightened glance at the professor.

"It is alright, Harry. You're not the first child that we have cared for," Severus said, even though Harry was the first child that Severus had cared for beyond offering a listening ear and certainly no other child had been in Severus' lap.

"Oh," Harry said, as he placed his head back against the man's chest. The potion master could have sworn that the boy was listening to Severus' heartbeat through his robes. The child closed his eyes and was soon asleep in Severus' arms. Severus sipped his tea; he wanted the child to get a reasonable amount of sleep before he woke the boy to place him in one of Dumbledore's chairs for the rest of the evening, so Severus left the child in his lap, as the boy seemed to finally be getting a peaceful rest. Even though it was a harrowing experience to hear his son detail such an instance of his abuse by Vernon, Severus felt an empty place in his soul beginning to fill and heal as his son rested his arms. The boy trusted the grim potion master, enough to share these additional aspects of his abuse with him and Severus was gratified by the child confidence and would work to prove himself worthy of the child's trust.

Kingsley was awakened by a soft knocking at his bedroom door. The man blearily looked around. His curtains were drawn and they kept out light so effectively that the room would be the same level of darkness at midnight or high noon.

"Time," Kingsley asked.

"6:17 AM, Sir," returned the cool female voice of his magical home. Kingsley had gotten the idea of spelling his home to respond to his commands after seeing it done on a Muggle science fiction program.

"Yes?" Kingsley barked in the direction of the knocking.

"It's Mrs. Devarough, Sir," the maid said, Kingsley didn't like house elves, but he needed workers to do the cooking and cleaning for him and he paid the witches and wizards who worked for him quite well. In fact, it was considered a plum to work for Kingsley Shacklebolt and as a result, he was constantly flooded with resumes requesting to work in his home. The Auror had secrets and working for him required the utmost in allegiance. What most people didn't know was that everyone who worked in Kingsley's home had to take the Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to him. They tell a secret; it would cost them their lives. The lesson had been demonstrated once, many years ago, and had not needed to be repeated.

"Well, what is it?" Kingsley said, as he put on a robe and opened the door. He was not usually so direct, but for a man who spent his life hunting Dark Wizards, an early morning call to his bedroom door was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in the drawing-room, Sir. Mr. Bonaparte let him in and had provided Mr. Malfoy with tea," Mrs. Devarough said. Kingsley was stunned. Few people knew where he lived and he didn't think Malfoy knew, but then again Malfoy knew many things that people didn't think the wealthy man knew. Kingsley felt oddly vulnerable, but couldn't let Mrs. Devarough see his agitation.

"Of course," Kingsley replied as if he had been expecting the financier and was a perturbed that he was late in coming to the Auror's home. "I will be down in a moment."

"Will you be taking breaking in breakfast with Mr. Malfoy? I can ask Ms. Gladstone to make preparations," Mrs. Devarough said.

"Ah, yes please, Mrs. Devarough, that will be fine," Kingsley said, thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was have breakfast with Malfoy and he was quite sure the wizard had other things to do, but Kingsley knew it would be bad manners not to offer breakfast, so the Auror put on a heavier robe and went for a shower.

A few moments later, Kingsley stood at the door to his drawing room, steeling himself to cope with Malfoy. The song from last night was still in his head. Gathering his nerve, the Auror opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is an early call," Kingsley said, striving to affect an air of confidence, after all he was in his own home and while the servants could not talk out of turn to outsiders, they certainly could gossip with each other and Kingsley was going to be _damned_ if he was going to be intimated in his own home.

"Yes, it is," Lucius said, outstretching his hand. Kingsley shook Malfoy's hand, Kingsley's father has always taught his son to never refuse a handshake, fight the man to the death if you must, but shake his hand first.

"I see you have been provided tea," Kingsley said, taking a seat opposite Malfoy.

"Yes, the service is quite excellent," Lucius said. Kingsley nodded.

"Breakfast has been prepared and it should be along in a few moments," Kingsley said, the servants had precise timing and knew how long to wait before bringing in meals. "But, I know that you are quite busy, Mr. Malfoy so I will quite understand if you cannot stay."

"Oh, no breakfast sounds excellent," Lucius said. Kingsley inwardly winced. He did not know how long he could keep up the charade of confidence.

"Very good. To what do I owe this call, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked he knew the press conference was at 8 o'clock.

"I wanted to give you the official letter from the Ministry naming you as interim Minister of Magic, congratulations, Mr. Shacklebolt," Lucius said, as he handed Kingsley the envelope. It was a testament to Kingsley's self-control and discipline that his hand was quite steady when he took the envelope from Lucius. The Auror knew that Lucius was looking signs of weakness. Kingsley felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he opened and read the official decree and seal naming him Interim Minister of Magic, with all the rights, duties, and responsibilities of the post, effective immediately. Kingsley had no illusions about the post. This action by the Ministry, orchestrated by Malfoy, effectively put the Auror in Lucius' power and control and Kingsley did not like it. Yet, Kingsley knew that to refuse the post would result in massive loss of life and chaos in the wizarding world.

"I – thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said, Lucius didn't miss the tremor in the man's voice. _Got him_ , Lucius thought and grinned. Suddenly Lucius was in a wonderful mood.

"So, Kingsley, may I call you Kingsley?" Lucius asked. Kingsley steadfastly sipped his tea so he would not have to look at the victory in Lucius' eyes. Kingsley nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Excellent and oh – it's Lucius," Lucius said.

"Of course," Kingsley said, woodenly. His stomach was twisting and the Auror's bile was threatening to make an appearance on his Axminster rug. The man no longer wanted breakfast.

"Well, let's hear you say it," Lucius said.

"Sorry?" Kingsley said.

"My name. Say it," Lucius said, as he looked into the Auror's light colored eyes. The expression of disgust and anger that crossed the Auror's keen features, made Lucius' day.

"I – what – you -," Kingsley sputtered. Lucius folded his hands and sat back in his seat. "I do not - why?" Kingsley said, dumbfounded.

"I want to hear you say it," Lucius said, taking a sip of his tea. "You think I do not know what you and Severus think of me? You are neither the first nor the last that have wanted to see me taken down. I have eyes and ears everywhere; I have them in places that you cannot imagine, Kingsley. Better men than you and Severus Snape have tried to bring me down. You can try. But, I would advise you against it, not if you value peace, law, and order in the wizarding world," Lucius said. Kingsley sat in stunned silence and suddenly the room began to spin and he felt himself slipping to the floor. To Kingsley's mortification, Lucius caught him before he hit the floor as the servants came rushing in.

"Your employer is fine," Lucius said to Kingsley's servants, "please bring breakfast. He needs something to eat and fix some coffee. Strong and thick, Turkish perhaps, I am sure you have it," Lucius said, as he and Ms. Gladstone helped Kingsley back into his seat. Mrs. Devarough looked at Kingsley for confirmation; weakly, the Auror nodded.

"You must take care and eat properly, I cannot have my Minister suffering from fainting spells, now can I?" Lucius said. Kingsley heard the tones of absolute delight in Malfoy's voice. "So, after breakfast, I presume we can Floo to the Ministry to meet with our adoring public at the press conference," Lucius said.

"Of course," Kingsley said, the wealthy wizard fixed the Auror with a look. "Lucius," Kingsley finished. Lucius grinned contentedly.

"You do realize that you will be stopped eventually?" Kingsley said as breakfast and coffee were set before them.

"Maybe, most likely not ever, but regardless Minister, we have other things to attend to this day other than you and Severus Snape trying to do me in," Lucius said, as he smirked and tucked into breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

A few days later, Severus stood on the castle ramparts as he looked out at the Forbidden Forest on a misty morning. The events of the past few days had left the potion master adrift and floundering for answers to this madness. Where were Dumbledore and McGonagall? What would be the outcome for the Dursleys? What about Harry? What should be done for him? A thestral flew over the treetops in the distance; it was another harsh reminder for Severus that he was a member of a bleak club of people that had seen someone die as the skeletal creatures could only be seen by those who had seen death. The interim Headmaster had Professor Lupin arrange for Slughorn to come out of retirement to take over his potions classes. One thing Severus knew was that once this business with these infernal exams was done, he was going to take Potter in hand, so the child could deal with his abuse properly. Once this process was underway with Potter, Severus would tell the child he was the boy's father. It might not be a rest cure for the child's nerves, but the boy needed to know that he wasn't alone in the world.

"Severus," called a voice from behind the potion master. Severus turned to see, to his astonishment, Kingsley standing on the ramparts.

"I did not hear you, Kingsley. Do we have an appointment?" Severus asked.

"Ah, no we do not, Severus," Kingsley said. Severus saw that Kingsley was thinner than the last time he'd seen the Auror in person.

"News?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Kingsley said, standing next to the potion master, "we have," Kingsley paused, "located Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"That is splendid," Severus said. He looked at Kingsley and Severus knew that something was terribly wrong. The potion master leaned on the stone railing of the ramparts.

"McGonagall is currently in St. Mungo's, her injuries are extensive, but the Healers believe she will pull through," Kingsley said.

"Where were they found?" Severus asked.

"Near the Albanian forest," Kingsley deadpanned. _Voldemort_. Severus felt his heart beginning to race.

"That's the last known location of -," Severus breathed.

"Voldemort," Kingsley said.

"What could that mean?" Severus asked.

"We are trying to figure that out. It is quite disturbing," Kingsley said.

"Do you think -," Severus said.

"We do not know, but we will keep you informed and I may ask for your help once more of the details become clear," Kingsley said.

"Of course. Wait, you only told me about McGonagall. What about Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore is dead. His body showed signs of severe spell damage," Kingsley said.

"What? _What?_ How -," Severus said.

"The Auror office is investigating the situation as we speak. They were found a half an hour ago. I wanted you to know before it hits the papers. Severus felt the strength leave him. _Dumbledore dead?_ How was that possible? How where they to carry on? What about Hogwarts, the students, Severus himself? What were they supposed to do now?

"I am sorry for your loss," Kingsley said.

"Sorry, for my loss? What? You sound like a Hallmark card! Can you do any better than that? Sorry, for my – Dumbledore is dead! Do you not care? Dumbledore is dead!" Severus shouted.

"Forgive me, if I appear to be unsympathetic. It is quite unfortunate, but you must understand, I deal with death, murder, torture, and a whole host of unmentionable things on a daily basis in my work as an Auror. I have personally delivered more heart-breaking news to thousands of individuals and have held more grieving widows and orphans in my arms than I care to count. You may tell your staff, so they can prepare the students to cope with the news of Dumbledore's loss," Kingsley said, as he turned to leave.

"Kingsley!" Severus said, "I want to help with the investigation. Dumbledore was…kind to me."

"The best thing you can do is to support your staff and put procedures in place to help the students with their shock and grief. Many of them will feel vulnerable and uncertain in the face of such a development," Kingsley said.

"Very well. What about Malfoy?" Severus asked. The Auror stiffened; Malfoy was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

"I informed Malfoy, right before I came here," Kingsley said, as he began to walk away.

"I have seen the Prophet's recent articles, since your installation as interim Minister, Kingsley," Severus said. Was it the Auror's imagination or did he detect notes of acerbic resonances in the potion master's tone?

"Have you?" Kingsley said, turning toward Severus.

"Oh, yes. It seems you two are quite the item. The public appears to like the 'heroes of our time'. They have a taste for the 'brave and dauntless Auror turned Minister of Magic and the 'wealthy financier becoming the ultimate champion of all abused children regardless of their backgrounds'. My, my, my, such a dynamic duo. Should the wizarding world thank the two of you on bended knee?" Severus quipped.

"Bit snippy, are we? I thought you knew not to take anything written by Rita Skeeter seriously. She works to stir up trouble. You know this," Kingsley said. The potion master's words hit a bit too close to home. Severus' reaction was exactly the one that Lucius had hoped to create in the public's eye by allowing Rita Skeeter to be the lead writer for the _Daily Prophet_.

"Perhaps, but it does cause one to wonder: how did the wizarding world ever survive without the pair of you?" Severus said.

"Foolishness by the Prophet, you know that," Kingsley said. Severus' comments stung the Auror and he was at a loss as to the reason for the vitriol behind the man's words. "I – Severus - Lucius will be brought down regardless of what Rita Skeeter writes?" Kingsley said.

"Perhaps, but you two are rather chummy of late. Fine dining, stimulating theatre, and invigorating opera even? Did Rita make that up, too? I did not know you liked Shakespeare's, _As You Like It_ and Bizet's, _Carmen_? With such a cultured pair of wealthy purebloods out to serve and save the wizarding world, the Dark Lord doesn't stand a chance," Severus said, coolly.

"Where's this coming from, Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus said. Kingsley's direct question wrong-footed the potion master, usually, people became flustered when Severus unleashed his acid tongue.

"You sound like a jilted girl," Kingsley said, he was an Auror, and he' dealt with worse than snide remarks from Severus Snape. The comment did not go down well with Severus.

"I – what?" Severus barked.

"You heard me. You listen to me and listen well. I will not repeat myself: from the beginning of this entire affair, my concern has been and continues to be the safety and security of wizarding society. If a few dinners and operas with Malfoy help to bring about those ends, then that's what I'm going to do. You sent me the owl about Potter, I did not contact you. I was and still am willing to help you and get the information out about _all_ of the abused children and deal with Malfoy. In fact, in the next few days, you can expect an article in your beloved _Prophet_ detailing the names of _all_ the wizarding families being investigated by the Commission for suspected child abuse. So, it is not just about 'stimulating theatre and invigorating opera' with Malfoy, I have a reason for what I do," Kingsley said.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. It's just the pressures; I…have no excuse, Kingsley. I'm Sorry," Severus said.

"Think nothing of it," Kingsley said, graciously. "We are all under pressure and you have just found out that your friend and mentor has been killed. I will be in contact soon," Kingsley said, as the turned and left the potion master to digest the troubling news.

Kingsley made his way to the castle doors and though he didn't show it, he was rattled by the potion master's comments. If Severus was thinking along those lines, what must the wizarding society at large have going through their minds about himself and Malfoy? The _Prophet_ was setting the two of them up as heroes and Kingsley knew well what happened to outsized heroes, the bigger they are the larger the fall. When Lucius fell, Kingsley had no plans to go down with the man. The Auror knew that he had to extricate himself from the public eye in relation to Malfoy. Kingsley had to reluctantly admit that the dinners and amusements with Malfoy were rather refreshing, but he was an _Auror_ , not some spoiled sot whose most vital concern was the state of the wine industry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kingsley stared into the fireplace with a furrowed brow. It had been a long day and Severus' snide remarks still rankled the Auror. McGonagall was still unable to speak to the Aurors and Kingsley was being flooded with owls after the afternoon edition of the _Prophet_ reported Dumbledore's death. Dolores Umbridge had been an absolute terror since the news about the fallen Headmaster of Hogwarts had broken in the _Prophet_ ; she had dogged Kingsley's every step that day insisting that an announcement be ready in the morning edition until Kingsley had given it to her. The woman may have been good as Fudge's undersecretary, but he was going to need to make some changes. The woman was highly efficient and good at her job, but the pink sweaters and the hair bows were going to drive the Auror to madness within weeks if he didn't find a replacement. The other day, Kingsley had made the unfortunate mistake of going to Umbridge's office to inquire about a press release and the experienced Auror had come close to panic as he looked at the frolicking kittens on the china plates that hung on the pink walls of her office. Kingsley stared in horror as these fluffy terrors meowed and played with their balls of string. The fussy woman had insisted Kingsley have tea and take a bit of a rest because being a proper pureblood and being such an outstanding leader was such hard work. Kingsley thanked the woman, courteously declined tea, and made a hasty retreat.

"Minister," called a voice. Kingsley looked up and Umbridge stood in the door to his office. _Speak of the devil_ , Kingsley thought. He was going to have to speak to his clerk, Percy Weasley, about the position of undersecretary. While it was true that the young man had just graduated from Hogwarts, he was relatively competent and the eager beaver did love government work.

"Yes, Madam Undersecretary. How may I help you?" Kingsley said.

"I have Mr. Malfoy to see you, Sir," Umbridge said.

"I, um, it has been a long evening -," Kingsley said.

"I will not be long," Malfoy said, coming into the office behind Umbridge.

"Very well. Fine, please have a seat. Thank you, Madam Undersecretary.

"Of course," Umbridge said, as she turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

"Firewhiskey?" Kinsley said, as he stood and walked over to the bar.

"Yes, thank you, Kingsley" Lucius said. The Auror sighed as he poured the whiskey.

"It has been a rather challenging day and really need to get home -," Kingsley said, as he handed Lucius the glass and took a seat behind his desk.

"Home to what?" Lucius asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Kingsley said.

"You live alone and have servants for company. What difference is there between this office and your home?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"I – what – why are you here?" Kingsley sputtered, as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"I wanted to see how you were getting on this evening," Lucius asked.

"I – I am fine. I appreciate your concern, but I have things I need to do and -," Kingsley said, as he stood.

"You seem nervous. Why?" Lucius asked.

"It is nothing. I just need to get home. I need some sleep," Kingsley said.

"Sleeping alone every night, such an austere existence," Lucius said.

"What? I see why your wife left you," Kingsley said. Lucius flinched and a spasm of pain flitted across the financier's features. Kingsley saw it, "I am sorry. That was wrong of me, forgive me. It is just that it has been a difficult period, Mr. Mal – Lucius,' Kingsley said.

"It is fine, you are quite possibly right, Kingsley," Lucius said, his feigning of hurt got the exact response he wanted from the Auror and Lucius saw an opportunity in Kingsley's reaction. Kingsley was an enigma and Lucius loved a challenge. Lucius knew he had pressed the uptight man too hard about his…non-existent home life. The Auror did not need to know that it was Lucius who asked for the divorce; he had instructed the _Prophet_ to make it appear that Narcissa had requested the divorce so that Lucius could gain sympathy in the public eye.

"The divorce has been hard, on me, on us both and not to mention my son," Lucius said, as tears came to his eyes and he put his head in his hands. _Tears, what_ , Kingsley thought. The Auror was ill prepared for this. Weeping widows, hungry orphans, dangerous dark wizards, Kingsley could handle, but Malfoy crying in his office was beyond his expertise. The Auror didn't know what to do. Should he call for the Healers from St. Mungo's? Call Umbridge? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Should he send an owl to Severus?

"Mr. – Lucius, listen, please, it will be alright," Kingsley said, as he came around his desk toward Lucius. The Auror stood looking down at the quietly weeping man and never felt such confusion in his life. "Look, we all go through hard times, I mean, um, sometimes things don't work out," Kingsley said, as a soft wail came from the man hunched over in the chair. _Damn_. Kingsley pulled up a chair and sat almost knee to knee with Lucius. It didn't seem that the man was going to stop the waterworks anytime soon, so Kingsley reluctantly reached out and patted Lucius on the back. Immediately, Lucius grabbed the Auror into an embrace as he sobbed into the man's shoulder. _Temple, Arch and all that is meek and mild_ , Kingsley thought, completely nonplussed. Chasing dark wizards and engaging in deadly duels was easy compared to this madness. Keeping law and order was so simple and easy. Kingsley longed for his world of right and wrong, black and white, good and evil - all of these recent shades of grey were more than the Auror was prepared to handle. He felt it would be unkind to push the crying man off him, but the Auror was a drum-tight man and it took all his mental reserves not to pull away. It took a few moments for Lucius to get himself under control and he released Kingsley. The Auror let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, it's just so overwhelming sometimes," Lucius sniffed, as Kingsley handed him a handkerchief.

"Yes, well, matters of the…heart are usually the most difficult," Kingsley said, as he sat back in his seat, hoping that the man was sufficiently composed and Kingsley could get him on his way and the Auror could get to his home. Kingsley's home was empty of… entanglements and that was the way the Auror liked it.

"Yes, they are indeed," Lucius sniffed, as he dabbed at his eyes. Kingsley shifted uncomfortably. Kingsley handed Lucius his glass of whiskey that the blond had placed on the table next to his seat when he had the teary breakdown. Lucius looked at Kingsley and the Auror shrugged; the whiskey would help the man to get himself together faster and make his way to Malfoy Manor.

"Forgive me, but, um…you came to my office for a purely social call or were there specific business items you wanted to address?" Kingsley said.

"It was simply to check on the new interim Minister. I know that the transition not been easy for you but you are doing things well so far," Lucius said, as he took a sip of the whiskey, "The display a few moments ago was uncalled for, highly inappropriate. My apologies."

"No, it's alright. It happens. Well, as it's getting late, I need to -," Kingsley said.

"Have you ever suffered a divorce or the loss of someone you loved?" Lucius asked, smoothly.

"I, uh, this really is not time too…" Kingsley trailed off as he looked at Malfoy as the man still dabbed his red eyes. "Well, um, I had a wife, many years ago. We married a few months after graduating from Hogwarts and we had no children. We had been married for two years and one day I found her dead on the kitchen floor. There was no sign of forced entry or a struggle, a killing spell had been cast upon her," Kingsley said.

"My sympathies," Lucius said.

"Thank you, as I said, it was a long time ago," Kingsley said.

"Anyone…after your wife. I mean, I was just curious, you're so dedicated to working and…," Lucius trailed off.

"No, my line of work as an Auror doesn't lend itself to family life, I'm afraid," Kingsley said.

"I don't see how you do it. Living alone, my Manor is so empty now. Narcissa is gone and Draco's in school," Lucius sniffed.

"Well, it takes some getting used to. Some people are not meant to be alone," Kingsley said.

"No, they're not," Lucius said, as he leaned forward in his seat. Kingsley looked at Lucius, as a slight frown crossed the Auror's brow. Lucius returned the gaze as a slow grin came to the financier's face.

"It is late, I need to leave. I hope that McGonagall will be able to speak to the investigators tomorrow," Kingsley said, as he looked away and stood.

"Yes, I suppose, it's late. Thanks for listening to a recent divorcee share his soul on a cold, blustery evening and I would like to give you something for lending a listening ear," Lucius said.

"That's not necessary, thank you, but -," Kingsley said.

"Oh, but it's quite necessary. I know what I want," Lucius said, as he drew out his wand. Kingsley was unprepared for it and was defenseless as the stunning spell hit him. Kingsley grunted as he fell. The Auror felt the cool marble floor on his cheek as he struggled against the darkness that was closing his mind down. Lucius watched as Kingsley fought against the spell and grinned as the man eventually lost consciousness. One phrase followed Kingsley as his mind went dark, _I Similau, I Similau, I Similau_ … Lucius knelt and grabbed the Auror's robes and Disapperated with him, taking Kingsley to Malfoy Manor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kingsley awoke with a start. He immediately reached for his wand; it was gone. _Damn_. The Auror looked around at his surroundings as he got up from the leather couch on which he had been lying. He was in a study, with towering bookshelves on two of the walls and a roaring fireplace in the corner.

"You're awake," called a voice from behind the Auror. Kingsley spun around to see Lucius Malfoy sitting with his feet on the massive mahogany desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kingsley asked. The Auror was taking in every possible escape route in the room as he sized up his chances in a battle with Malfoy.

"I said, I wanted to give you something in return for lending a listening ear," Lucius said.

"My wand?" Kingsley asked as he sat on the couch. Lucius reached inside his robes and retrieved the Auror's wand.

"I'm going to give this back to you as a gesture of goodwill. So, try not to hex me the instant you get it. That would put a damper on our relationship," Lucius said, as he tossed Kingsley the wand.

"Thank you," Kingsley said, as he caught it.

"Oak, 12 inches, with dragon heartstring as the core, nice wand, Kingsley. My own wand's core is dragon heartstring. The heartstring makes for some of the most powerful wands out there," Lucius said.

"Sorry, but I really do not want to discuss wand theory this evening. I have been stunned and brought to your…study, I presume -," Kingsley said.

"Yes, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Come freely, go safely, and leave some of the happiness you bring!" Lucius said, rising to his feet. The blond took several sheets of parchment from his desk and handed them to Kingsley. The Auror began to read them as Lucius took a seat next to him. The Auror was so engrossed what he was reading that he failed to notice that Lucius was in his personal space. In fact, the Auror forgot about Malfoy entirely as he read the report from the Commission regarding the results of the exams and the names of the families that were going to be turned over to the Wizengamot to face charges of child abuse. Some of the names included some of the most wealthy, pureblood families in the wizarding society.

"What? The Astors are on here?" Kingsley breathed; he was still staring at the parchment.

"I'm afraid so. You sound disappointed, I thought you would be pleased," Lucius said. Kingsley snapped his eyes away from the parchment; Lucius' voice was too close. The Auror looked into Lucius pale grey eyes and shifted over on the couch, creating distance from the blond man.

"No, I am quite pleased. It is just that I did not expect that you would acquiesce to my request for full disclosure of all the names of suspected child abusers," Kingsley said.

"Well, dinner with pleasurable company at the Savoy does that to me," Lucius said. Kingsley made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.

"The Commission has a copy of this for their files?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Lucius said.

"Excellent! Well, I will make Dolores Umbridge a happy woman, as she will have plenty to give to the _Prophet_ for the morning publication along with a statement from the Ministry, along with the Commission, regarding our undaunted quest to ferret out all child abusers and bring them to justice!" Kingsley said as he stared back at the sheets of parchment.

"Yes! Justice!" Lucius said, feeding the Auror's excitement.

"Well, this will make the wizarding public quite happy. The Ministry and the Commission are doing something about these heinous acts being committed against our children!" Kingsley said, looking up at Lucius. The man was in the Auror's space again, but Kingsley couldn't focus on that now. There was a mission at hand and order to be reestablished by this report from the Commission.

"Exactly! So, do you see why I brought you directly to the Manor? Obviously, this information was quite sensitive and I wanted to ensure that there were no prying ears or eyes," Lucius said.

"I – thank you…Lucius," Kingsley said.

"See, I'm not so bad," Lucius said.

"Um. Well, this is a step in the right direction," Kingsley said.

"You want to know something else," Lucius asked.

"What?" Kingsley said, reading the third sheet of the lengthy document.

"I have information about Dumbledore and McGonagall," Lucius whispered the Auror's ear. Kingsley stiffened and he gripped his wand.

"Do you?" Kingsley said, striving to keep his voice even.

"Yes, I do. Relax," Lucius said, as he pulled away; he was still in the Auror's space.

"What," Kingsley cleared his throat, "what information is that?" Lucius' face was a finger's length away from the Auror's. Kingsley didn't move away, he didn't like being crowded by Lucius, but he wanted the information.

"Pettigrew wasn't killed by Sirius Black. The man the Auror office is hunting is innocent. Pettigrew was – is – an Animagus and he blew up that street, killing those thirteen Muggles all those years ago. Pettigrew as lived for close to a decade as a rat in the Weasley household. He is the pet of the youngest Weasley boy, a friend of Harry Potter's, I believe. Here's the thing, Pettigrew has left the boy and rejoined his master – Voldemort – in the Albanian forest. The rat the Weasley boy has is an actual animal that looks like Pettigrew in his transformed state, right down to the missing toe," Lucius said.

"What? Incredible! How did you -," Kingsley said. He knew about Black's innocence, but he didn't know about the switch in rats.

"I am a reformed Deatheater, Kingsley. You know that, even if the public at large does not," Lucius said.

"I do. So, Dumbledore -," Kingsley said.

"Was killed by Pettigrew and others in a spell to give Voldemort a rudimentary body. McGonagall was able to escape. Their master has regained a physical form and currently is a small, rather gruesome creature. It appears that it was pure chance that Dumbledore and McGonagall came across the Deatheaters' paths. The two, once they saw to the Longbottom affair, traveled to the Albanian forest to investigate troubling signs of Voldemort's possible return," Lucius said.

"This is," Kingsley paused, the man was far, far too close, the Auror swallowed and heard a dry click in his throat, "most useful information if it proves to be true -," Kingsley said.

"The information is good," Lucius said.

"Yes, I am sure that it is. But in these dangerous times, it is usually best to verify. I am sure you understand," Kingsley said.

"Of course," Lucius said.

"With these developments, I need to contact Alastor Moody -," Kingsley said.

"The retired Auror that went around the twist?" Lucius said.

"He has become rather eccentric in his retirement years, but he is one of the best in the business," Kingsley said.

"Why don't you have Scrimgeour contact him? Didn't you place him as the temporary head of the Auror office?" Lucius asked.

"I did, but I'd rather see this through myself," Kingsley said, he stood, Lucius' close proximity was becoming too much. "I need to take my leave, as I have a task for Undersecretary Umbridge."

"It is late; you may stay here if you wish. I have plenty of room," Lucius said.

"I, ah, no, I need to contact Umbridge and -," Kingsley said, he could feel the first effects of adrenaline as it began coursing through his body.

"Send her an owl from here, asking her for an early meeting tomorrow and I am sure Moody will be alright if he is contacted tomorrow, instead of in the dead of night. And as skittish as I have heard that the retired Auror is, contacting him past sundown will most likely get you hexed or worse," Lucius said.

"True, but I -," Kingsley said.

"What? Go home to an empty house and have breakfast with the servants?" Lucius said.

"Look, I want to help. I have given you the report from the Commission with all of the names of suspected child abusers – as you requested. I have given you information about Pettigrew. I think I have done quite a bit for the 'good' side," Lucius said.

"You have, I am…surprised and pleased, but I -," Kingsley said.

"Look, just spend the evening in one of my guest rooms and have breakfast with me. Your treatment of me was so gracious in your home; I just simply want to return the favor. That's all," Lucius said, spreading his hands palm up in a non-threatening gesture. Kingsley looked at Lucius closely for a few moments; Lucius returned the man's gaze looking the picture of innocence.

"Well, um, it is late…," Kingsley trailed off. That was all Lucius needed. The wealthy man sprang into action.

"Winky," Lucius called and a house elf popped into the room. Please prepare the guestroom in the east wing, Mr. Shacklebolt will be spending the evening with us and have breakfast ready for 6:30 in the morning," Lucius said.

"Isn't that Barty's house elf?" Kingsley asked as Winky disapperated.

"Yes, but that household is going through difficult times right now and their elf needed additional work," Lucius said.

"I see. What happened to yours?" Kingsley asked.

"Dobby? He was set free through an unfortunate series of events last year," Lucius said, as the blond grimaced at the unpleasant memory of his encounter with Potter and Dumbledore last year.

"Um," Kingsley noised, the Auror didn't know it but he had one thing in common with Hermione, they both detested the treatment of house elves.

"Let me give you a tour of the Manor, while the guest room is being prepared," Lucius said, "Oh, wait, I need to make a quick note." Lucius went to over to his desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment. Turning back the Auror, he said, "Shall we?" As the door to the drawing room closed behind the two men, a large beetle with unique markings around its eyes scuttled over onto Lucius' desk to read the note:

 _My dear Rita, when the Prophet receives the Commission's report and the Ministry's statement, do not alter it. I want it reported as it is. Keep the information about Pettigrew quiet, until further instruction. Now regarding other matters, here is a suggested headline for the_ Prophet _tomorrow:_ _Shacklebolt and Malfoy: More than Friends_ _? This note will self-destruct in 5 seconds. –-Lucius._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, as Kingsley reviewed the memos for the day's business an owl flew in from the storm outside with the morning edition of the _Prophet_ and an attached letter:

 _Kingsley,_

 _In case you have not seen the morning edition of the Prophet, I have provided you with a copy. I do not know nor care what is happening between you and your friend, but I would caution you, Kingsley – Malfoy is dangerous and cares for no one but himself. If it is in your schedule, would you come to the castle around 7 o'clock this evening? ~Severus_

Frowning, Kingsley penned back his reply letting the potion master know that he would come to the castle at 7 o'clock. Kingsley attached the note to the owl's leg and it flew back into the rainy morning. The Auror was troubled by Severus' note as he opened the newspaper. Nothing happened at Malfoy Manor last night. The accommodations were excellent and breakfast with Malfoy was a surprisingly normal affair. It was actually, the Auror reflected, sort of nice to discuss obscure aspects of wizarding life. Despite himself, Kingsley found himself drawn into a conversation with Malfoy about the upcoming auction of Van Gogh's _L'Homme est en mer_ from 1889 at the Sotheby's auction house, which members of the wizarding community often frequented. The painting was estimated to sell between £6,000,000 and £8,000,000 and Malfoy thought it would be a nice addition to the artwork in his study. Kingsley concurred and reflected that the Impressionist masterpiece by Camille Pissarro, _Boulevard Montmartre_ , _matinée_ _de printemps of 1897_ valued between £6,000,000 and £9,000,000 would make a suitable enhancement to his drawing room. The Auror caught himself and applied himself to a cup of tea. Speaking with Malfoy about these things made the Auror nervous; the man seemed to be able to get Kingsley to talk about things that most individuals would not appreciate. Shortly, thereafter, Kingsley had Disapperated from Malfoy Manor to the Ministry without incident.

Kingsley opened the Prophet and spat out a mouthful of tea in surprise as he read Rita Skeeter's latest installment on the front page (that was placed right under the headline about the Commission and the Ministry battling child abuse):

Shacklebolt and Malfoy: More than Friends?

By: Rita Skeeter

 _Your trusty reporter has uncovered privileged information that may explain the recent success of the Commission and the Ministry in ferreting out child abuse. It appears that the newly installed interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Commission for the Safety and Welfare of Wizarding Children spokesman, Lucius Malfoy have a highly intimate relationship. Not only have the two wealthy and powerful wizards been seen out and about in town at various events and dinners, but they spend an inordinate time in the evenings at each other's private residences. Just yesterday, Mr. Shacklebolt spent the evening at Malfoy Manor, discussing with his friend, Lucius Malfoy, ways to help the wizarding world – I am sure. Given the recent personal tragedy of Mr. Malfoy's unfortunate divorce, which he graciously gave to his ex-wife of 12 years, perhaps Mr. Malfoy has found another…companion. Like his friend, Mr. Shacklebolt, has also experienced heartbreak in his private life. Several years ago the Auror came home to find his wife of two years, dead on the kitchen floor. Her terrible murder remains unsolved. Can the two wizards have the courage to trust again, dare I say, love again? Well, rest assured, your trusty reporter will keep you posted with all of the delicious details!_

 _Signing off until next time. ~Rita_

Kingsley felt hot and slimy as he set the newspaper aside. _Nothing happened_ , he thought. How did Rita know that he was at Malfoy Manor last night? More importantly, why was she taking this angle in terms of the Auror's cooperation with Malfoy to bring all child abusers to justice? What did the reporter hope to gain? Increased readership and circulation for the _Prophet_? It was gossip and innuendo; it made the _Prophet_ no better than the weekly scandal magazines. The Auror's instincts told him that Malfoy was behind Rita's commentary. Kingsley had underestimated Malfoy and this newspaper article was the result of his error in judgment. The Auror had allowed his passion for justice and order to cloud his suspicions and original mistrust of Malfoy; the Auror would not make that mistake again. Kingsley became sick as he thought of the multiple meetings that he had today and the raised eyebrows that he was likely to get as a result of Rita's lies and insinuations. The Auror made it to the bathroom just in time before his stomach expelled his breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Severus took the whistling tea kettle of the gas flame of the stovetop in the kitchen of his childhood home in Spinner's End. It was a Friday evening and Severus figured a change of venue was best to meet the agitated Auror. The portraits in the former Headmaster's office carried far too many tales and since Dumbledore's funeral was scheduled for some time next week, Severus no longer felt compelled to tie himself to the Headmaster's office.

He had brought Potter with him to Spinner's End. The child was currently working on his homework in Severus' upstairs guest bedroom. As Severus sat at the small table in the tidy kitchen, he reflected on the look of absolute astonishment on the boy's face when he'd told the child he was taking him to Spinner's End for the weekend. He had caught Potter right before the child and his friends had made to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Potter, I need a word," Severus called, as the sea of students made their noisy way to the Great Hall. Harry turned to see the grim potion master looking at him. Hermione and Ron began to walk with Harry toward Snape.

"It's ok," Harry said, as he gestured toward the Great Hall. "I'll catch up with you in a bit, save me a seat. Ron, if they have Sheppard's Pie try not to eat all of it". His red-haired friend grinned as he and Hermione blended into the bustling crowd of students.

"Potter, I am leaving the castle this evening to spend the weekend at my home," Severus said, as he looked into the child's emerald green eyes that we so like Lily's. Harry felt an odd sense of loss at the potion master's words.

"Oh," Harry said. Severus noticed the strangely glum expression on the boy's face at his words. _Was the boy upset that Severus was leaving?_

"And," Severus continued, "given recent events, I would feel better if you were with me." The child stared blankly at Severus for a few moments.

"Oh, and um, what does that mean?" Harry asked. He had no idea where this line of conversation was going.

"I want to take you home with me for the weekend," Severus explained, "I dare say both of us can use a rest from the castle for a couple of days. The news about Dumbledore had been difficult for all of us and these exams have not made our lives any easier. You are welcome to remain here if you wish, but I thought it would do you some good to get away for a while."

"Um, well, I," Harry said, as he wrung his hands. He, in all honesty, didn't want to go anywhere with Snape, let alone to the man's house. But, he didn't want to stay in the castle either. Since the news about Dumbledore, Quidditch practice and been canceled until further notice and Harry had loads of homework that he didn't look forward to doing over the weekend. Soooo… "I wouldn't mind, Sir. I'll go with you." A flicker of surprise crossed the potion master's thin features for a split second and then it was gone.

"Fine. Come to my office after dinner in the Great Hall and we will Floo from there," Severus said. Harry nodded as he turned to walk away. "Oh, and Potter, bring your books. I know you have a great deal of unfinished homework that needs to get done." The child's shoulders sagged as a free weekend didn't seem to be in the cards. Before Severus went to the Great Hall, the potion master sent a note to Kingsley, letting him know to come to Spinner's End instead of the castle at 7 pm.

A bright green fire blazed into life and Kingsley stepped into Severus' living room. Kingsley was dressed as a Muggle, with charcoal slacks and a grey sweater, the Auror obviously knew the type of neighborhood that was Spinner's End. Severus wondered what the man thought of his home and the Auror gave no sign of unease or distaste. In fact, Severus mused, the thin man seemed rather glad to be in the potion master's house.

"So, how are things?" Severus asked, gesturing to a pair of mahogany leather armchairs by the fireplace in his library. It was a comfortable room, lined with bookshelves and had the well-worn feel of a pub.

"I was wrong to trust Malfoy," Kingsley said, as he wearily sat in one of Severus' chairs. The Auror's fatigue did not go unnoticed by the potion master, but he decided not to comment on it at the moment.

"Rita's article was a lie, you do know that?" Kingsley said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure she added some embellishments to sell more copies of the Prophet. Coffee? Tea?" Severus asked.

"Tea, thank you. Severus, I'm at a loss. I'm an Auror; I hex first and ask questions later. All of this political intrigue and double-dealing is beyond me," Kingsley said. Severus noted how thin had become in recent weeks. _If he continues like this, Potter wouldn't be the only one who was going to need looking after._ Severus thought.

"Kingsley, perhaps you need to take a couple of days at home and get some rest," Severus said, handing the Auror a cup of strong, sugary Earl Grey.

"Perhaps, I will. It's just that -," Kingsley said.

"You see the world in black and white, right and wrong. That's where your friend -," Severus said as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs.

"He's not my friend!" Kingsley interrupted. Severus folded his hands and looked at the Auror.

"I'm sorry, it's just after Rita's article and the looks I got in the meetings today because of her lies and completely false -," Kingsley said.

"Allegations, yes, yes, I know. But, here's the question: why would, as you suspect, Malfoy put her up to the article with the particular angle that she took with it?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, Severus. To increase circulation of the _Prophet_ as you said?" Kingsley said.

"Maybe, but there were many other ways that she and Malfoy could have done that", Severus said, "perhaps, the angle of that article was something that Malfoy knew would unnerve you, get under your skin, and throw you off balance. It's what Malfoy excels at, keeping people wrong-footed and offbeat. That's one of the ways he maintains control of a given situation. You are a tight man, Kingsley. You are controlled, you have _purpose_ , and that's what gives you _focus_."

"It's my nature as an Auror. I have to be -," Kingsley said.

"What are you afraid of?" Severus asked.

"I – nothing. Well, Voldemort's possible return is a legitimate concern I would say." Kingsley said.

"Obviously, but I'll ask you again: what are you afraid of? Why is Malfoy able to get so close to you? The dinners, the opera, the theatre, Rita didn't make all of it up, Kingsley," Severus said, as he took a sip of tea.

"I – Malfoy told me that it would be good publicity if the interim Minister of Magic and the spokesman for the Commission were highly visible at social events. It would bolster confidence in the Ministry and the Commission," Kingsley said.

"You know that's not true," Severus said.

There was a pause as a Muggle grandfather clock ticked quietly as the two men gazed into the cracking fire. Shadows danced on their faces. The Auror gathered himself.

"You know," Kingsley said, "this morning I mentioned to Malfoy something about an oil painting that was on an auction that I wanted and you know what?" Kingsley said.

"What?" Severus said. The potion master became quite still.

"This evening, that very same painting was delivered to my home -compliments of Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley said.

"Really?" Severus sat forward; this was a rather serious action for Malfoy. The only other person Severus knew the blonde to spend Galleons on besides his former wife and his, was the potion master himself.

"Well, obviously, I was going to return it. It was too costly and the gesture made me feel…," Kingsley trailed off.

"How?" Severus asked.

"It made me feel…uncomfortable," Kingsley said. Severus could see the distress in the man's sharp features. "But," Kingsley continued, "Malfoy had foreseen what I would do and in his note he let me know that the painting had an Unreturnable charm placed on it, so if I tried to return it to him or give it away, the painting would always come back to me," Kingsley said.

"I see. So, all of this, the painting, the article, the social situations, put it all together, Kingsley. What. Do. You. Think. It. Means?" Severus asked.

"I think that Malfoy -," Kingsley said. At that precise moment, an owl came shooting like a bullet down Severus' fireplace. Startled, the Auror and potion master watched bemusedly as the ruffled bird dropped a note into Kingsley's lap and flew back up the chimney. Frowning, the Auror opened the note:

Kingsley,

McGonagall has just awakened and the Healers have informed me that she is able to speak with the investigators. _I hope you are enjoying the painting. If there's anything else you want, please do not hesitate to ask. It has been a long time since I have had someone so…deserving…of my largess._

Most sincerely yours,

-Lucius

Kingsley could feel the heat of humiliation and confusion coming into his face and so kept his eyes on the pocket of his slacks as he tucked Malfoy's note away.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"A note from the Ministry. It appears McGonagall is awake and ready to speak with the Aurors, so I would like to be present while Scrimgeour leads the questioning. I will contact you tomorrow with an update," Kingsley said, as he Disapperated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus made his way up to the guest room where Harry was doing his homework. Having his son, in his home on Spinner's End doing something as prosaic as schoolwork, made the grim potion master smile to himself. Severus was not known for his warm nature and most likely, never would be, yet as he stood in the doorway watching Harry scribble away on a piece of parchment - a hole in his heart began to heal.

"How's it coming, Harry?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"Doesn't sound, 'fine'," Severus said, as he walked over to the child, who was hunched over a large book, on the desk in facing the window. Pulling a chair next to the boy, Severus asked, "What are you working on?"

"An assignment for you, actually," Harry groused.

"Ah. Well, let's see what's going on with it," Severus said, suppressing a smirk.

"You're going to help me?" Harry asked, unbelieving.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Severus asked, taken aback.

"It's just…that no one, I mean no adult has ever helped me with homework. Hermione always helps me, though," Harry said, gazing fixedly at his parchment.

"Well, I am here now and I will help you anytime you need with your school assignments," Severus said, as he lifted the child's chin to look at the boy in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked. Severus felt tightness in his chest as he saw the child was close to tears. Perhaps, this was the time…

 _Right. Well, there's no time like the present_ , Severus thought, as he took the boy's hands into his own. Harry was startled by the potion master's action and Severus could feel the tenseness in the child's hands, but Harry didn't pull away and allowed the contact for the moment.

"I care because I loved your mother very much and I am your father," Severus paused. He had no idea it was going to come out of his mouth like that. The potion master didn't know whether it was right to approach or not, he wasn't a Mind Healer or a Muggle psychologist. He got a blank stare in return.

"What," Harry said. Harry's mind was strangely blank. Severus Snape my father? What kind of joke is this? Harry thought.

"You're joking, Sir," Harry said.

"No, I'm not. Your mother and I loved each other and by the time we acknowledged our love, it was too late. She was due to marry James Potter in the coming weeks. In our society James, as a pure-blood, made a nice match for your mother. What kind of life could I give her? I asked her that very question. Lily told me that she would call off the wedding to James. I insisted that she continue with the wedding and that I would still love her from afar. She turned to me and said that there was something that I could give her – a child. The timing would make it look like the child was James'. The original birth certificate could be altered to show James as Harry's father if ever a question arose about the parentage. That is how you, Harry, came into this world -from parents who loved each other and desired your existence very much," Severus said.

Harry's mind was spinning. His brain lumbered under the new information.

"I – well – how come I was sent to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Officially, you were the son of Lily and James Potter. No one knew, not even Dumbledore and especially after the disappearance of Voldemort, he felt it was the best option. I should have refused or at the very least checked in on you and for that I am sorry," Severus said, as the potion master's vision blurred from the water in his eyes. Harry found that he was more disturbed by the tears flowing from the potion master's face than the knowledge that the man was his father. Perhaps, that is the difference between boys and men; adulthood maybe is the ossification of the creative and intuitive natures in people.

"Well, you could have been nicer to me at school, you know," Harry said, pulling his hands away and turning to face the window.

"Yes, I could have. However, as any of your classmates will tell you, that is my general personality. But I could have been nicer to you," Severus said, as he looked at the boy's profile.

"So, what does this mean?" Harry asked, turning back to the potion master.

"It means that I have permanent custody of you. I have had it ever since the results of your exam. So, you will not be returning to the Dursley's home ever again – as they will most likely end up in Azkaban for the rest of their natural lives."

"Good," Harry said. Severus saw the child brow furrow.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, it's just…what about Dudley?" Harry asked.

"I do not know what will happen to your cousin, but I am sure he will be safe," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said. Severus knew the child wasn't comfortable with his answer, but it was the truth and the best Severus could provide. Truth be told, Severus didn't care what happened the bullying prat.

"Well, Harry, it has been a long day. Why don't you wrap up your homework and change into your night clothes? We will talk more in the morning," Severus said. The boy nodded.

"I am glad you could come," the healer said, as he walked up to Kingsley.

"No problem. Is Scrimgeour here?" Kingsley asked as they began walking toward McGonagall's room.

"Yes, he is speaking with McGonagall now," the healer said.

"Good," Kingsley said, as they turned into another hallway.

"Mr. Malfoy is here as well. He is in the waiting area," the healer deadpanned.

"Of course," Kingsley sighed. The room began to spin and go dark. Kingsley felt himself slipping to the floor. The Auror was unconscious by the time his body hit the floor.

Late afternoon sunlight stung the Auror's eyes as he awoke in the bed. He looked around the room. He immediately knew that he was in St. Mungo's. His wrists and ankles were in restraints.

"Welcome back," came a voice. Kingsley looked around. It was the potion master.

"Severus," Kingsley sighed in relief, "What happened and why am I tied down?"

"You dropped because of lack of food and rest. The restraints are for your own safety because you were having nightmares in your sleep and were thrashing about," Severus said. The potion master shifted in his seat. "They want to keep you for a couple of days for observation so they can make sure that the Minister of Magic is alright," Severus finished.

"Um, so they tie me to a hospital bed to help me. Makes sense. What about McGonagall?" Kingsley quipped.

"She has given her statement and Scrimgeour has the report ready for you," Severus said.

"And…Malfoy?"

"Ah, yes, the Malfoy question. Well, he is not happy with me and the healers. We insisted that you had to be alone and when the healers thought that you would be waking up, that I should sit with you because I have medical training," Severus said.

"Thank you. I needed the…space from Malfoy," Kingsley said.

"I imagine that you did. Malfoy has a way of stressing out his current victims," Severus said.

"That is one way of putting it. How do you know about him?" Kingsley asked.

"I have known Malfoy since we were in school at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Yes, I was in the year ahead of yourself at Hogwarts," Kingsley said.

"I know. You were in my House; you were Slytherin," Severus said.

"Right. So what happened between you and Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"Malfoy came after me in my third year. He saw my weaknesses. I was self-conscious about my half-blood status and that fact that I was poor. He exploited those things,' Severus said. Kingsley saw the pain in the potion master's eyes.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Not much to tell," Severus said.

"What did he do?" Kingsley asked.

"He took me to Malfoy Manor, over the winter holidays, during my third year at Hogwarts and…" Severus trailed off as he looked out of the window, the setting sun was an angry ball of red, fiery light in the western sky.

"And?" Kingsley prompted.

"And…," Severus trailed off again.

"I see. Third year, you would have been thirteen," Kingsley said.

"Yes," Severus said.

"I'm sorry," Kingsley said, gently.

"Thank you," Severus said, woodenly.

"Did you and he build a relationship after…the experience?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. It lasted until Malfoy married Narcissa," Severus said, returning his gaze upon Kingsley.

"I remember their wedding, rather nice affair actually. My wife and I attended. You were not there if I remember correctly," Kingsley said.

"Right. I was invited but I declined to attend. It was…too much," Severus said.

"Again, I'm sorry," Kingsley said.

"Thank you, but Malfoy needed an heir and so, he did what he needed to do," Severus said.

"Um," Kingsley said.

"So, for the next fourteen years he was Narcissa's husband and I was the potion master at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"He's divorced now," Kingsley said. The Auror watched Severus' reaction closely.

"I saw that in the _Prophet_. I have moved on, I have my son to tend and a school to run," Severus said.

At that moment a healer walked in.

"Would you remove the restraints?" Kingsley asked, quickly.

"No, Sir. I'm afraid not until we are sure that you are out of danger of uncontrolled nightmares in your sleep," the healer said, "In the meantime, visiting hours are over and I need to ask gently if Headmaster Snape would take his leave."

"Of course," Severus said, rising to his feet, "I will check in on you tomorrow if they haven't released you."

"Thank you, Severus," Kingsley said. Kingsley felt helpless as he lay restrained gazing out of the window.

Kingsley was almost sleeping when the door to his room opened. To his horror, Lucius walked in.

"Visiting hours -," Kingsley said.

"And what do I care about visiting hours?" Lucius asked as he leered at the Auror. Instinctively, Kingsley pulled against the restraints, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good; he wasn't going anywhere. Lucius pulled a chair next to Kingsley's bed and looked into the interim Minister of Magic's face. Kingsley turned his head way and looked out of the window.

"I am tired. I need rest," Kingsley said.

"I am sure you do. I just wanted to tell you that McGonagall's interview was quite revealing and when they release you, we have a great deal of work to do," Lucius said.

"Really, what did she say?" Kingsley asked, intrigued, as he turned to look at Malfoy.

"Quite a bit actually and I will tell you once you get home," Lucius said.

"They are going to keep me for a couple of days," Kingsley paused, "These restraints are…uncomfortable. Would you…convince the healers that they are not necessary…" Kingsley trailed off. Malfoy fingered one of the clasps on Kingsley's wrists. Kingsley flinched as Lucius slowly traced one of the veins in Kingsley's hand.

"These clamps do look unpleasant," Lucius said, softly. Kingsley made a fist and ground his teeth as the man continued to touch him.

"Stop it," Kingsley said. He wanted this to end. He wanted to be free from this.

"Why? You asked me for a favor," Lucius said, as brushed the Auror's thin cheek. Kingsley tried to pull his face away from Malfoy.

"I thought you could get them to let me go," Kingsley said.

"I can release you myself. You just have to do something first," Lucius said.

"What's that?" Kingsley said.

It happened too quickly for the Auror to protest and even if he did, it would have done him no good. Lucius leaned down into the Auror's face and kissed him. Kingsley's mind went blank as he uselessly pulled against the restraints. Eventually, Lucius ended it, relishing the look of astonishment on Kingsley's face. Lucius pulled out his wand and released the Auror. Kingsley rubbed his bruised wrists, carefully avoiding Malfoy's eye. Kingsley didn't want to think or speak; he wanted to escape to his home and get the experience of kissing Malfoy out of his mind. It was overwhelming, what was this about? Why this action by Malfoy? Did he _like_ being kissed by Malfoy? No. Or, _no_?

"Are you alright?" Lucius purred. Kingsley whipped around and grabbed Lucius by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You touch me like that again and I'll kill you," Kingsley snarled.

Lucius grinned and nodded. Kingsley released him, and the Auror knew, _just knew_ , that Malfoy wasn't going to stop. Kingsley's reaction had only intensified Lucius' resolve, for Malfoy the pursuit had officially begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few days later, Kingsley sat in his study recuperating and reading the _Daily_ _Prophet_. He was deeply grateful to Severus for playing interference, by keeping Malfoy and the media at bay. Kingsley couldn't find it in himself to tell Severus about Lucius' latest antics in the hospital. He had given one interview from his home to Rita Skeeter. Kingsley had given directives to Percy Weasley to find out as much as he could about Skeeter and the more damaging, the better. The young man had not disappointed. Percy had come into Kingsley's hospital room almost beside himself with excitement. The bruises on the Auror's wrists had healed and he was still free from the restraints, as the draft for Dreamless Sleep seemed to be working. The young man had told a stunned Kingsley that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus. The boy had even gotten pictures of Rita transforming into a large beetle with distinctive markings around her eyes, markings that matched the glasses she always wore. A powerful wave of gratitude, swept over the Auror as he sat slowly on his hospital bed and Percy took a seat in a nearby chair. Finally, Kingsley had something to keep that poison pen of Skeeter's in line, despite her allegiance to Malfoy.

Kingsley had discovered that the boy was something of a chatterbox and was always rife with the latest news and gossip around the Ministry. How the boy got his information, Kingsley would never know, but it was highly useful intel and the Auror knew that he would be replacing Umbridge with Weasley as his Undersecretary quite soon. Kingsley, containing his elation with the news and pictures of Skeeter, listened quite politely as Percy rattled about the current marital problems, relationship ills, and money troubles of various Ministry employees. Kingsley knew that as an Auror, especially in his current role as interim Minster of Magic, information was currency and was useful to have should a situation require. Kingsley nodded in the right places, when the boy paused for a breath, and this allowed the Auror's mind to focus on ways that Skeeter could be...encouraged to write the truth and not continue to spew Lucius' innuendoes.

So, presently, the Auror finished reading the rather accurate detail of his interview with Skeeter and smiled to himself. When the woman had come to his home, poison pen in hand, Kingsley had graciously offered the reporter tea and as was his way, cut to the point. He had told the astonished woman his knowledge and evidence of her Unregistered Status as an Animagus. He relished the shock on Skeeter's face as he detailed the consequences for not reporting oneself to the Ministry as an Animagus, which included but was not limited to, ten years in Azkaban. Kingsley assured the woman that one else need to have knowledge of her status, if she would accurately report the news, especially anything dealing with himself, the Ministry of Magic, Severus Snape, Hogwarts, and its students. The woman looked like she was about to cry, right in the Auror's study and seeing this, Kingsley assured her that he understood her need for her poison pen, so she was free to weld it freely in any other areas of the news. Kingsley knew that she was trying to figure out what she was going to do about Malfoy, but the Auror didn't care, as long as she kept her poison pen away from the areas he had instructed.

Kingsley, then, gave her an interview in which he updated the wizarding public on his improving health, McGonagall's recuperation and how the details of her interview with the Aurors were in the process of being investigated, the conclusion of the exams at Hogwarts and that further details would be given by the interim Headmaster Severus Snape, and the continuing investigations of suspected child abusers. The woman was rather downcast as she left his home, but the evening's edition of the _Prophet_ detailing of his interview was accurate, if a bit dry. The Auror chuckled to himself, as he knew the woman had a tough time writing the piece without the aid of her notorious Quick Quotes Quill.

"Sir?" called Mrs. Devarough, as she peeked her head into the study.

"Yes," Kingsley said, as he came out of his ruminations about his interview with Skeeter.

"Headmaster Snape is here to see you," Mrs. Devarough said.

"Yes, please send him in," Kingsley said. A few moments later, Mrs. Devarough returned with a grim looking Snape in tow.

"You look unusually serious, Severus, which for you is saying something," Kingsley said.

"Keeping Lucius away from this house is no easy task, Kingsley," Severus said, taking a seat and accepting a cup of evening tea from the Auror.

"I can only imagine. Thank you for doing it. It is imperative that Lucius is kept at arm's length," Kingsley said.

"True, but he is unusually persistent of late. I have had to adjust the wards on your home on a rotating basis and your wards are almost as strong as the ones on the castle. Do you have any idea why he is so insistent, recently?" Severus asked.

"No idea. Lucius, as you know through your own bitter experience for which I am sorry, likes to have his way and will attempt to move heaven and earth to get it," Kingsley said.

"What happened in the hospital? There were portraits in your hospital room, Kingsley and a couple of them also have portraits in Hogwarts. They, like your young friend Percy Weasley, like to carry tales," Severus said. The Auror sighed, he had surmised as much and he knew he was going to have to tell the Auror sooner rather than later about Lucius.

"Yes, the portraits do like to talk. I had forgotten about that. Lucius was just...over the top. What possessed him, I do not know. I think he simply wanted to prove his authority in the situation, nothing more," Kingsley said.

"He kissed you, Kingsley," Severus said.

"It means nothing to him, it is merely a tool that predators, like Malfoy, use to control and dominate their victims. I have seen it quite often in my line of work," Kingsley said.

"Perhaps, but there is more to it, Lucius seems to care," Severus said.

"And you would know this how?" Kingsley asked.

"The painting was the giveaway. Remember, I was his lover for many years. If he cares about someone, he will spend money on them, in rather substantial sums. Lucius is a materialistic man and this shows up in his relationship with the current object of his desire," Severus said.

"I do not know anything about that, Severus. What I do know is that there is no conceivable way that could be the case here. Lucius Malfoy and I are on opposite ends of the...spectrum, so to speak. We are polar opposites, Severus," Kingsley said, with a smirk.

"You are both wealthy, purebloods, and close in age - in fact Malfoy is only one year older than you," Severus said.

"Ah, Severus, that is true, but you are forgetting one rather big point here," Kingsley said.

"What is that?" Severus said.

"Our backgrounds, Severus. Our backgrounds. I am a descendant of the Moors and Malfoy hails from the Anglo-Saxons. In fact, he comes from one of the many Germanic tribes that migrated to the southern region of Great Britain in the 5th century," Kingsley said.

"I see you have researched Malfoy, and the Moor background explains your dark skin, green eyes, and keen features, so tell me why do these distinctions matter?" Severus asked. The Auror was taken aback, he had never thought to ask himself that question. After seeing the grim realities and cruelties of life for so many years, he had not given his reservations regarding backgrounds a second thought. Obviously, Malfoy had no such qualms. The Auror felt the prick of his conscious and felt the heat of shame creeping into his face.

"Well, I," Kingsley tried to gather his thoughts, "I am sorry for my...um...short-sightedness. I - it – it is my life history and the things I have seen that have contributed to my lack of...insight."

"Quite understand able, think nothing of it. Just keep in mind that sometimes our perspectives can be...limiting. So, tell me about the Moors," Severus said.

"Right. Well, simply put, the Moors hailed from the north African country of Morocco and came to Britain in the 9th century," Kingsley said.

"I -," Severus said, as he was interrupted by the claxon sound of Kingsley's property alarm as one or more of the wards on Kingsley's estate was broken.

"Damn," Kingsley grunted, as both he and Severus jumped to their feet, wands at the ready.

"What -," Severus said, before he was stunned and fell limp to the floor of Kingsley's study. Kingsley turned to see Malfoy standing bold as brass in his study.

"You are a difficult man to get in touch with," Lucius said.

"You are trespassing on private property Malfoy. Leave now," Kingsley said. _How had he broken the wards_ , Kingsley thought. This unsettled the Auror to the core, but his immediate concern was getting Malfoy the hell out of his home.

"Oh, come now. Really? After all we've been through?" Lucius said, as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs.

"What? 'All we've been through?' Are you – get out of that chair!" Kingsley sputtered, as several of the servants came crashing through the door.

"My, my, my, what superb timing. You do know that I could have murdered your precious employer five times over by now," Lucius drawled, settling himself more comfortably in the plush seat.

"Enough. Everything is alright," Kingsley said, putting his wand away. He was tired, so very tired.

"Malfoy, Headmaster Snape -," Mrs. Devarough said.

"I know, Snape is alright and Malfoy was just leaving," Kingsley said.

"Was I?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, you were," Kingsley said, as the servants eyes flitted between the two men; it was like watching a passionate tennis match.

"Give me two minutes. That's all I need, I promise," Lucius said. Kingsley knew it was a lie; he just didn't have the strength to get rid of Lucius in a way that wouldn't create a worse mess.

"Sir, he broke into the estate!" Mrs. Devarough said.

"I know. Begin to redo the wards, I will finish them. I will deal with this situation," Kingsley said, as he gestured toward Malfoy. Mrs. Devarough nodded, "If there is anything you need, please call us."

"Of course," Kingsley said, as they quietly closed the study door behind them.

"What do you want? I have gotten the report from Scrimgeour, have given your friend Rita an interview, and the Ministry is still standing," Kingsley said, as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, I read that rather uninspired article by Rita this evening. It's quite a change for her, what did you do?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, perhaps she just wanted to do the right thing for a change," Kingsley said.

"I doubt it, I'll find out what you did, but for now: why have you been hiding from me in this fortress?" Lucius asked.

"Why have I been hiding?" Kingsley asked.

"Why do you repeat my statements?" Lucius asked.

"What? Look, you have broken into my home, you…" Kingsley trailed off; the Auror was at loss for words.

"What? You still upset about the incident in the hospital. Well, I enjoyed it, even if you didn't. Your loss. Look, Kingsley, perhaps it was a little strong, you were tied down after all. Defenseless, helpless, and the last thing you wanted was for me too…" Lucius trailed off. Kingsley could see the pleasure in the man's features and this angered the Auror.

"You are disgusting. You are vile. You are despicable. How do you live with yourself?" Kingsley asked.

"Strong words, it seems you doth protest too much methinks and I live with myself quite well thank you," Lucius said, as he smirked.

"This is ridiculous! Look, let's just finish this work for the Ministry and the Commission and then we can go our separate ways," Kingsley said.

"What about Voldemort?" Lucius asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," Kingsley said.

"Perhaps. You know what? When I kissed you, you liked it," Lucius said.

"No, I did not! I was restrained and you took advantage of that! You just…," Kingsley trailed off.

"You responded to me, even if you didn't want to or you weren't aware of it, but I felt it," Lucius said.

"Get out," Kingsley said.

"Oh, there you go again. Giving orders. Listen, Kingsley, I'm not the enemy here," Lucius said.

"Yes, you are. You are -," Kingsley said.

"Yes, yes, I know about the adjectives. I got the memo. But, I want to…" Lucius trailed off. Kingsley's attention was caught by the man's pause.

"You want to what?" Kingsley asked.

"I…don't know," Lucius said. Malfoy looked at a loss, but Kingsley had been tricked by the man before and he decided to ask some questions of his own.

"Don't know what? You went through hell to break those wards. Why, Lucius?" Kingsley asked.

"I…like your company," Lucius said, softly. The Auror waited for the man to continue, "I…like talking to you and…," Lucius said. The Auror drew upon his training to get more information out of Lucius, Kingsley knew the more intel he got, the better he and Severus would be able to stop Lucius.

"I see, go on," Kingsley said. The sky was a rich plum color now, as the wind blew the last of the autumn leaves from the trees.

"I want to be your…friend," Lucius said.

"My friend?" Kingsley asked.

"I want to be…more…than your friend," Lucius said, as he looked into the Auror's green eyes.

"I gathered that from the kiss. It was either that or you where a sadist," Kingsley said

"Interesting train of thought and no, I'm not a sadist," Lucius said.

"Of course not. It is a risk, Lucius," Kingsley said.

"And not only for you," Lucius said.

"Look, I...I just do not know. After, Abby died, it has been difficult to..." Kingsley trailed off. Lucius moved to sit next to the Auror. They were in Kingsley's study, with its mahogany floors and baroque facade. It was a room of rust, bronze, and wood. The fireplace gave off glowing, soft light as the fire crackled quietly.

"To what?" Lucius asked.

"To...start something like this," Kingsley said.

"Have you been to her grave since...she passed?" Lucius asked, gently. Kingsley was caught off guard by the question. He looked at Lucius; the man's pale grey eyes showed concern and nothing more and this unnerved the Auror. It was as disconcerting as Lucius befriending Muggle-borns.

"I, uh, no. It has been many years since she was killed; in fact, it was only a few months after your wedding," Kingsley said, as he moved to gain more space from Lucius. _The man is persistent, if nothing else_ , Kingsley thought.

"I do remember reading about Abby in the _Daily Prophet_. She was an extraordinary witch. She was one of the Healers at St. Mungo's as I recall. Didn't she discover the twelve uses of dragon blood?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, she did. Abby was a kind, beautiful person. Her loss was not only mine but a loss for the wizarding world," Kingsley said.

"Indeed," Lucius said. Something in the man's tone made Kingsley snap his head up and look at Lucius. He returned the Auror's gaze, "I am quite serious, Kingsley. Her loss was devastating for all of us. She made great contributions to the wizarding world."

"Thank you, for understanding the type of person she was," Kingsley said.

"Not at all. If you cared for her and she was your wife, she must have been an extraordinary person," Lucius said. The Auror stood and walked over to the fireplace and looked into the flickering flames. Lucius saw the shadows that were cast upon the Auror's features and he was struck by the similarities between Kingsley and a character from Muggle literature. Lucius was a pure-blood wizard that had little love, if any, for Muggles or anything associated with them, but he appreciated superior literature and the works by the Muggle poet and playwright Shakespeare had earned the man's begrudging respect.

"You familiar with Shakespeare?" Lucius asked.

"English Muggle playwright during the 15th and 16th centuries," Kingsley said.

"You know his play _Hamlet_? A story about a Danish prince in Denmark, driven to madness by corruption in his royal court?" Lucius asked.

"'To be, or not to be, that is the question:/Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer/The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,/Or to take arms against a sea of troubles/And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep,/No more; and by a sleep to say we end/The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks/That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation/Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;/To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub:/For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,/When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,/Must give us pause—there's the respect/That makes calamity of so long life./For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,/Th'oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,/The pangs of dispriz'd love, the law's delay,/The insolence of office, and the spurns/That patient merit of th'unworthy takes,/When he himself might his quietus make/With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,/To grunt and sweat under a weary life,/But that the dread of something after death,/The undiscovere'd country, from whose bourn/No traveller returns, puzzles the will,/And makes us rather bear those ills we have/Than fly to others that we know not of?,'" Kinglsey paused and looked at Lucius, "Nope never heard of it," Kingsley deadpanned. The Auror's thin lips twitched. One had to watch for it, because it was the only way one could tell that the Auror was amused.

Lucius didn't miss it and was pleased to have been able to get such a positive reaction out of the stiff man. Lucius grinned, the financier had not felt this good in years.

* * *

The next day, Kingsley sat in his office reading the latest report from Scrimgeour. The Aurors had discovered troubling signs in the Albanian Forest. There was strong evidence that a Regenerating spell had been cast in the last few weeks and there were an increasing number of disappearances – all signs of dark wizard activity and possibly, Voldemort's return. Kingsley cast his Patronus to send a quick message to Severus and got the shock of his adult life.

"This cannot be!" Kingsley shouted. Instead, of his usual lynx Patronus, an image so disturbing was enough to shake the hardened Auror to his core. The interim Minister of Magic fell to his knees in absolute horror and disbelief. How could this be? What was the reason for the change in the Patronus? He did NOT feel this way toward that crazy, materialistic, arrogant, self-centered financier! Perhaps, it was due to the nature of their work together and the fact that they spent so much time together was the reason behind the Patronus' change. Kingsley's Patronus was now the shimmering form of Lucius Malfoy.

"Finite!" Kingsley said and the shimmering form of the financier vanished in wisps of pearly smoke. What was going on? Who could he tell? What was he going to do about his Patronus; he certainly could not cast it in the public nor send it with any type of messages. In mortification, he asked Mrs. Devarough to send an owl to his mother, she knew how to summon his mother quietly and quickly in times of crisis and this certainly, was such a time.

A few hours later, Cicely Shacklebolt kneeled over to her distraught son and he huddled in a corner of the ramparts of his estate. Her son had always been a tight man since he was a child. She knew Kingsley harbored deep-seated aspects of his personality, which he attempted handle through his marriage to Abby. Cicely took her son into her arms, as he shivered on the ground.

"Listen to me. A Patronus can change for many reasons. You know this. It is true that usually, a Patronus will take the form of what you love and the stronger the connection, the closer the Patronus is to the actual form of the person or object that the caster loves. I know that this is disturbing to you, but remember there are many possible reasons," Cicely said.

"I know, mother. It's just that this is such a difficult process! I just want to do what is right for the wizarding world. I want this to have a peaceful and just resolution," Kingsley said.

"Meaning?" Cicely asked.

"I just want to make sure that the abused children get justice and Voldemort doesn't come back and burn the place down," Kingsley said.

"I know, but you have got to understand that things work themselves out and you are highly efficient and effective in your role as the Minister of Magic. You are serving the people well and they know it," Cicely said.

"I realize this mother, but what am I going to do about this Patronus?" Kingsley said.

"Nothing, leave it. Besides, it won't change unless who or what you love changes, you know that. And ask yourself this: what if Lucius' Patronus has changed.

"What?" Kingsley said.

"Think about it. What if Lucius' Patronus has changed...into you," Cicely said.

"Impossible," Kingsley said.

"Not so. If the reason behind the change in your Patronus is that you are around Lucius a great deal and the work that you are doing is intense, then it could stand to reason that his would have changed as well," Cicely said.

"Maybe…," Kingsley said.

"Yes, it is," Cicely said.

"How...how can I find out? I mean, I don't care or anything, but you know it would be useful information," Kingsley said.

"Ask him."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I can't do that, mother! It would be too...awkward. He's an extremely smart man and he'll know something is up," Kingsley said.

"And?"

"And? And? What do you mean 'and'? He would stop at nothing to discover the shape of my own Patronus!"Kingsley said.

"Again, I say 'and'. Look if what you have told me about Lucius is accurate, then he will be more than happy to tell you whether or not his Patronus has changed, especially if it takes the form of you," Cicely said.

"You think?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I do. Kingsley, there is something with this man. Many people revile and hate him, while many more love and admire him, but he seems to have...focused on you," Cicely said.

"He is a control freak and likes to dominate people! Nothing more," Kingsley said.

"Perhaps, but there is more to it, Jyheus, and it wouldn't hurt you to find out what that 'more' is," Cicely said.

"I...don't think...well, we had a conversation yesterday in my study. It was quite civil actually. I'll tell you another thing, mother, I...find his company in social situations rather refreshing and...enjoyable. You know, because of our financial similarities, we have quite a bit in common. Do you know that man bought Van Gogh's _L'Homme est en mer_ at the last Sotheby's auction?" Kingsley said.

"I'm sure you two do have quite a bit in common. I noticed a new painting in your study. You or him?" Cicely said.

"Huh?"

"The Pissarro work. It was on auction at Sotheby's, too. You are such a penny pincher that you wouldn't have bought that painting for the price it was sold. So did Lucius convince you to buy it or did he purchase it for you?" Cicely asked.

"Uh, well. What happened was, uh…I don't know what you're talking about and uh -," Kingsley said.

"How did that painting end up on the wall of your study, son?" Cicely asked.

"I...it," Kingsley hesitated. His mother always knew when he was lying. "The painting...it...was...I didn't buy it. Lucius...he bought it and...and I wanted to give it back to him. But, he had placed a Returnable Charm on the painting, so I couldn't give it back to him, sell it, or give it away. So...I had to...keep it," Kingsley said. Cicely saw the uncertainty in her son's face as he gazed at the ground. She knew her son was a tightly wound man who liked things clear and defined. Cicely knew that Kingsley had been unnerved by this entire process with Malfoy, the Commission, and the Ministry.

Her son was a tough man, who had taken down some of the most feared dark wizards in recent memory. Cicely knew, even if he son didn't, the reason Malfoy was able to get under Jyheus' skin. There was an attraction between the two and Malfoy knew it. This was a weapon that Malfoy had unleashed against her son and Kingsley either due to his refusal to admit the attraction or his fighting against it - was helpless against Malfoy. This, Cicely knew, would be her son's undoing and she frankly would be quite pleased when her son was forced to deal with his emotions. She knew the wealthy financier's history, she knew about his long-running involvement with Severus Snape. She also knew that Malfoy had only married Narcissa go get an heir; the ladies at the Wizarding Yacht Club had given her this bit of information.

"Ask that man about his Patronus. Don't be afraid, I'm confident that you can handle his response," Cicely said.

"Ok, I'll try," Kingsley said.

"There is no try, that is how people fail. You will or you will not and I would advise you to do it soon because, given the type of person Lucius is, he will find a way to...reveal what he...erm...thinks about his interactions with you," Cicely said.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

"Remember that little article Skeeter wrote about you and Lucius' 'working' relationship and her innuendos? Well, you keep stalling with this Patronus, you will have much worse to deal with than Skeeter's suggestions," Cicely said.

"Oh no," Kingsley said, as the first seeds of panic began to set in. He knew Malfoy and of what he was capable. Skeeter couldn't be trusted to keep Kingsley's Patronus a secret if she found out. She would risk imprisonment in Azkaban; it was her nature to reveal such information with the aid of her Quick Quotes Quill. Kingsley knew that Skeeter couldn't change her nature, even if it meant harm to herself. Unknown to Kingsley and his mother, a beetle with unique markings around its eyes sat on the railing of the ramparts and this wee creature had been present from the moment they had stepped outside.

"Master Malfoy! Rita Skeeter is here to see you, Sir," Winky, the house elf said.

"Yes, send her in," Lucius said, he spoke as gently as possible to the house elf. Kingsley's view of the treatment of house elves was beginning to have an impact on him. A few moments later, Rita came bursting into Lucius' library.

"Something on fire?" Lucius asked as he raised his eyebrows at the reporter.

"No, Sir!", came the reporter's excited response.

"Firewhiskey?" Lucius asked as he gestured for her to have a seat.

"No, no, thank you! I have news about Shacklebolt!" Skeeter said, as she hastily sat in the chair across from to Lucius.

"Do you?" Lucius said, leaning forward.

"Yes! It's his Patronus! Skeeter said and paused for breath.

Lucius waited.

"It has changed!" Skeeter said. Lucius sat back in his seat.

"Has it? So, what about this change has you bouncing off the walls in my library? Lucius asked.

"Its new form is...YOU!" Skeeter said. Lucius' mind went blank. Radio silence. The world stopped in that moment for Lucius as the reporter's words sank in. He knew what that meant, his own Patronus had changed a few weeks ago and Lucius had been pleased when he had cast the spell and his own Patronus was that of the Auror and interim Minister of Magic - Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I see," Lucius said slowly, as a plan began to form in his mind.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Skeeter asked. Lucius had to check a smirk; he hadn't seen the woman so thrilled in months.

"Well, this is splendid news, my dear! Most excellent! You have done a marvelous job! You will be able to attend a news conference in the morning won't you?" Lucius said.

"Of course," Skeeter preened.

"Good, now you make sure you have your Quill at the ready – it's going to get some use. Whatever Kingsley threatened you with - oh yes, I know he threatened you because that last piece of writing of his interview was absolutely abysmal, completely beneath your usual work; I will protect you against whatever information Kingsley has on you. This is an opportunity to great not to take full advantage of it!" Lucius said.

The next day, Kingsley arrived at the main hall of the Ministry of Magic be present as Lucius gave an update in a press conference on the activities of the Commission. Kingsley had ensured that he arrived right before the conference was to begin, so he could safely stand at the back of the throng of reporters, curious Ministry employees, and the wizards and witches who were at the Ministry for business that day. He did not want to be anywhere near Malfoy, but as interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley knew is presence was required.

"Thank you all for coming," Lucius began. He surveyed the crowd. Then, he saw his target standing at the back of the crowd. "Minister Shacklebolt, please come to the front! The crowd turned toward Kingsley and the interim Minister of Magic raised a hand in acknowledgment.

"No, that's fine. Please continue," Kingsley said, as flashbulbs took the Auror's picture.

"No, no, I insist! Please, someone, help the Minister to the podium!" Lucius said, as a couple of guards rushed over to Kingsley. The Auror waved them aside and seeing that his continued refusal would create a scene, Kingsley acquiesced and joined Lucius Malfoy on the podium. As he made his way to the podium, reason his mother's warning rang in his mind. _Ah, the best-laid plans of mice and men, things fall apart,_ Kingsley thought as he stood next to Lucius. He was nearly blinded by the flashes from the cameras as photographers snapped shots of the intrepid Auror and wealthy financier standing together for the justice and the well being of wizardkind.

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt for joining me. I have a prepared statement that is being distributed to all of the reporters gathered here today," Lucius said, as scrolls of parchment were distributed to the reports; Rita was in the front row. Kingsley noted, she was looking like her old self, smug and today she seemed deliriously gleeful.

"As the scrolls are distributed, I would like to take a moment to switch gears. I would like to talk about the Patronus and how it can change," Lucius said. Kingsley's mouth went dry, he knew what was possibly coming and under the glare of the lights and the eyes of the crowd, the Auror knew he would not be able to stop it. His mother's dire warning rang again in his head. He stood still as a statue as Lucius continued, "As you know, the Minister and I have been working in close contact with each other as we seek to bring about justice for the abused children and ensure the continued safety of the wizarding public. As result of our extremely close contact with each other, I am pleased to report that our Patronus have changed," Lucius said, as the crowd gasped; the people hung on Lucius' next words.

"So, which of us should go first?" Lucius said as he turned toward Kingsley. The Auror's face was unreadable, but Lucius knew a storm was raging. Lucius saw it in the man's pale eyes.

"I don't know how you found out, but please don't do this," Kingsley whispered, as Lucius grinned at him. Kingsley knew his plea had fallen on deaf ears from the glint in Malfoy's eyes. Lucius gave Kingsley a small, apologetic smile before he turned back to the crowd.

"I'll go first!" Lucius said and cast the spell. Kingsley watched along with the audience as his form appeared from the tip of Malfoy's wand. The reaction was instantaneous. Thunderous applause rang in the Auror's ears as Malfoy waved to quiet the crowd. "Yes, yes, quite impressive!" Lucius said, to whistles from Ministry employees, Kingsley saw them and made a mental note to find out who they were and have them given cleaning the owlry duties for the next several months.

"I've shown you mine, now let's see yours Minister," Lucius said, to laughter from the crowd. Kingsley felt the eyes on him, even though he was almost blind from the flashbulbs. He knew what was necessary for the greater good of the wizarding world. The Auror inwardly winced at the thought, 'greater good', where had he heard that before? Dismissing the troubling thought; Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Kingsley said, and the form of Lucius Malfoy erupted from his wand. Kingsley thought the people were going to bring the place down around his ears as they clapped and whistled.

"You're a soldier through and through," Lucius whispered to Kingsley, as the crowd continued its applause.

"Of course, it's my nature. I will deal with this later. If gives them confidence in our ability to lead these offices during these challenging times, so be it," Kingsley whispered back.

"Of course," Lucius said.

It had been a long day, as Kingsley sat in a private room at L'Entre Pots a bistro in the South of France with his mother.

"So, he did it, mother," Kingsley said.

"I told you that he would," Cicely said.

"It was a complete shock," Kingsley said, as he shook his head.

"How did you feel about that?" Cicely said.

"I don't know. I feel a way that I thought I wouldn't feel. It's...like...I feel ok...about it. What I mean is that I feel that since that the change in the Patronus can be for purely platonic reasons, I feel better about it," Kingsley said.

"So, you are alright with the Patronus?" Cicely asked.

"I suppose so. I am rather pleased actually because it helps me to further the cause of serving and protecting the wizarding community," Kingsley said.

"Um, hum," Cicely noised.

"What? Well, it does!"Kingsley said.

"Yes, it does, but what if the Patronus is the result of something deeper? Then what?" Cicely asked.

"Deeper? As in Lucius Malfoy and I are highly compatible or the popular term - _soulmates_? Is that what you are getting at, mother? Because if it is, I can assure you, that you are quite mistaken!" Kingsley said.

"Of course I am," Cicely said soothingly, as she took a sip of her wine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a week since he had dined with his mother and it had been the most difficult of his life. Kingsley found himself constantly sought after by reporters and the wizarding public since the infamous Patronus display. One such incident that Kingsley wanted to forget, occurred when he was waylaid in an employee bathroom in the Ministry by an intrepid reporter for the lesser known wizard newspaper, The Chanticleer. It took the last of the Auror's reserves to keep him from hexing the earnest, bespectacled man into the middle of next month. Also, the Auror strictly used secured Floo networks to go from place to place, as he had made the mistake of going to his usual coffeehouse the morning after the Patronus to get his regular order of a large coffee. He did not think he was going to make it out of the place in one piece, between the reporters and curious members of the public who wanted to ask questions or simply take pictures with the Minister of Magic who had a "connection" with the well-known financier, Lucius Malfoy.

While his mother was rather level-headed about the whole affair, Kingsley for his part was not so sanguine. Kingsley wanted to stay as far away from Malfoy has permitted by the wizarding public. He knew that he had to appear with Malfoy in press conferences, but other than these necessary photo ops, Kingsley resolved to put plenty of distance between himself and Malfoy. In fact, as the next day after dinner with his mother, which was a Saturday, he transferred the servants and all the essential necessities from his principal residence to his second home in Argyll, Scotland and had the Floo network set up between the cottage and his office at the Ministry. Argyll was a beautiful place with its green, rolling hills that were set against slate-grey coastal waters. Kingsley often traveled the glens, especially Puck's Glen. The beautiful countryside was where he and Abby had shared some of their most pleasant picnics; it was a place that Kingsley could pretend, for a time at least, that everything was well and that he really did love his wife.

It was to this location that he had fled. When he told his mother of his plan, she had merely looked at him and reminded her son that if he was moving the servants and his living quarters temporarily to the cottage in Argyll for privacy concerns – that was fine. If he hoped to achieve anything else from the hasty move, Cicely assured her son, that his attempts to run away from the situation with Malfoy would fail. Kingsley insisted that he was not running; he was an Auror and Aurors did not run. Cicely merely shrugged and said she would meet him at the cottage in a couple of weeks, but to send word if he needed to see her before then. Cicely then held her son's thin, weary face in her hands, looked into his tired green eyes and felt pity swell in her heart for her son. She kissed him with infinite tenderness and told him that things were going to be alright because he had confidence that he could handle whatever arose. Kingsley had looked into his mother's soulful eyes and for the first time in his adult life, felt the threat of emotion. This is quite unusual for the battle-hardened Auror, he had not been this unnerved since he was five years old when he had lost in a wizard dual to a ten-year-old.

"Sir!" Percy said, as he rushed into Kingsley's office. Kingsley looked up at his new Undersecretary. The young man had been in the post for almost a week. Kingsley had informed Umbridge that her services were no longer needed on that Friday of the Patronus exhibition. The woman had not taken it well and spent the weekend cleaning out her office under the watchful eye of Ministry security. Percy was elated by the news and promptly moved into Umbridge's vacated office, with was next to Kingsley's. The red-haired young man then hugged the startled Minister and Kingsley graciously, if a bit stiffly, returned the embrace.

"Yes?" Kingsley said.

"We have a problem, Sir," Percy said, as Kingsley gestured for him to take a seat.

"Do we?" Kingsley said.

"Yes, it's Mr. Tittlebaum, the Chancellor of the Exchequer," Percy said.

"What about him?" Kingsley asked.

"He has given me this letter of resignation to give to you. He has cleaned out his office and has left the Ministry premises; he didn't even give a two-week notice!" Percy huffed.

"What?" Kingsley said as Percy handed him the resignation letter. The Auror read the scribbled note and knew, _absolutely knew_ , who was behind Tittlebaum's hasty departure. Malfoy. It was only Malfoy that could cause a man of Tittlebaum stature to leave so quickly. The Auror did not know if the man's family had been threatened or something equally unpleasant had exchanged between Malfoy and Tittlebaum, but whatever it was, it had caused the most competent person in the post, since his mother, to flee.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, please see to it that his former office is secured and the access codes are reset," Kingsley said, as Percy nodded and stood to see to these tasks. After Percy left, Kingsley sat still for a long moment. He had been successful in dodging Malfoy for the past week; the move to the cottage and Ministry security had done the job of keeping the financier at bay. It appeared that since Malfoy couldn't get through Kingsley's front door, so to speak, he had gotten through the back entrance. Realizing, that he had a situation on his hands that required immediate attention. Against his will, but knowing it was the most prudent course of action, penned a note to Lucius Malfoy requesting, that if it was in the financier's schedule, his appearance at the Minister of Magic's office in at three o'clock that afternoon would be greatly appreciated.

An owl returned a few minutes later with Malfoy's reply:

Minister Shacklebolt,

It would be my extreme pleasure to come to your office today at three o'clock. I am willing to provide whatever service that may be needed by the Ministry of Magic and its most excellent leadership.

Your humble servant,

~Lucius

As Kingsley read Malfoy's note, the Auror could feel the bile in his stomach threatening to make an appearance on the Axminster rug in his office. Kingsley could feel the adrenaline begin to surge throughout his system and when he held his hands in front of him, the Auror could see them shaking. He knew he had to get his agitation and nerves in order before the man walked into his office. All too soon, Lucius was being shown to Kingsley's office by Percy. Lucius took a seat opposite Kingsley and accepted a glass of Firewhiskey from the Minister. Lucius didn't miss the faint tremor in Kingsley's hand as he gave Lucius the glass. Seeking to spare the Auror any further discomfort, Lucius sat and waited for Kingsley to begin.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Kingsley said, as he folded his hands on his desk.

"Of course," Lucius said.

"It will be in the evening Prophet, but it appears that I am short a Chancellor of the Exchequer," Kingsley said, as he watched Malfoy's reaction.

"Really? Imagine that," Lucius said, as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey. Lucius had let that Tittlebaum, know that he was to resign from the post of Chancellor of the Exchequer immediately. He reminded the Tittlebaum how dangerous the world could be and disappearances happen every day - the man resigned his post right then.

Lucius also knew how Kingsley had successfully created a fortress around himself and he fled his home to a cottage in Scotland. Lucius did not want to let Kingsley know just yet that he knew where the Auror was currently hiding. Lucius wanted to wait until an opportunity presented itself that he could use this knowledge to unnerve the Auror.

"Yes, imagine that," Kingsley said, he paused and took a deep breath.

"I need someone with the experience to step into the position for the interim until Tittlebaum's replacement can be established. It may take a while to find a replacement, with all that is going on at the moment. I…would like for…you to step into the post as interim Chancellor of the Exchequer if it wouldn't interfere with your duties with the Commission. I can, also, request for the International Wizard Bank to allow you a temporary leave in order for you to serve in the post," Kingsley finished.

"Say it," Lucius said.

"What?" Kingsley said.

"Say it," Lucius said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kingsley said.

"Fine. We have nothing further to discuss," Lucius said, as he stood to leave. Kingsley gritted his teeth as he watched Malfoy make his way toward the door and as the financier reached for the doorknob Kingsley set his nerves aside for the good of the Ministry and the wizarding community.

"I need you," Kingsley said. Lucius stopped and turned toward the Minister of Magic. To his credit, Kingsley held Lucius' gaze as the financier resumed his seat. Lucius knew what it had taken for the Auror to say those words and Lucius began to understand the depth of Kingsley's dedication to the wizarding public. Lucius was impressed and couldn't help but wonder if Kingsley was so committed in other areas of his life.

"In that case, I would be pleased to serve in the capacity of interim Chancellor of the Exchequer for the Ministry of Magic," Lucius said.

"Thank you, Lucius," Kingsley said. Lucius could hear the strain in the man's voice and knew the Auror's emotional reserves were thin. He seized the opportunity.

"You seem rather stressed," Lucius said, as he stood and walked around Kingsley's desk. The Auror looked as though he was about to bolt and Lucius knew he had to act quickly.

"What are you doing? Sit down. Don't come over here," Kingsley said, as he attempted to stand and Lucius pushed the Minister back into his seat. Kingsley noted that there was good whipcord muscle in that shove.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. Just relax," Lucius said, as he began to massage the Auror's neck and shoulders. Kingsley wanted to run as he felt the man's hands on him, but where would he run? It was his office. Kingsley wanted to brush Lucius' hands off as the Minister, to his consternation, felt his muscles slowly relax. Kingsley did not know the best course of action; he needed Malfoy as the interim Chancellor of the Exchequer as the financier was the most qualified for the post. He wanted Lucius to take get his hands off him; every instinct in his personality was to flee because he couldn't fight. To fight in this situation, might cost the wizarding public a competent Chancellor of the Exchequer and that couldn't be afforded in these dangerous times. For the first time in his life, the Auror didn't fight nor flee; he stayed still and allowed the human contact. Kingsley knew Cicely would think he made a good decision, by remaining in his seat.

"That's it, I can feel you relaxing. That's good," Lucius whispered in the Auror's ear.

"I…perhaps, you're right. It's just that…it's complicated," Kingsley said, as he accepted the man's touch.

"Shhhh, I know," Lucius whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A loud knocking startled Severus out of his sleep. It was still dark outside as it was the small hours of the morning at Hogwarts. Stumbling out of bed, he went to his door and looked out of the peep-hole to see Harry standing at his door. Opening his door, he ushered his son inside his chambers. The boy was disheveled and didn't have a clock over his nightclothes. Severus gave the child a cloak as the boy took a seat in the dimly lit sitting room.

"What's this about, Harry?" Severus asked as he handed the boy a cup of tea.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said.

"Nightmares broke through the Draft for Dreamless Sleep that I gave you?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I know you have been speaking with Ms. Teasdale, the mind healer, about things that you would like to share. Would you care to speak to me about anything? You have been rather quiet since we got back to the castle. Since, the exams are completed and I have more time to spend with you and I'm sure you are curious about the upcoming trial of the Dursley's by the Wizengamot," Severus said.

"Yeah, I would like to know about their trial," Harry said.

"Well, how about this. You tell me what you think about me being your father and I'll tell you all about the upcoming trial of your Aunt and Uncle," Severus said.

"What I think about you being my fa...father? I mean I don't know what to think, actually. It's confusing. I mean, I thought my dad, I mean James Potter was my dad and a few weeks ago you tell me that YOU are my father. What am I supposed to think? I mean, I don't really know you that well," Harry said.

"You didn't know James Potter, either," Severus inwardly winced at his tone. He had always been a direct man and recent events with Malfoy and the Commission hadn't been exactly a rest cure for the potion master's nerves. Severus saw the boy flinch and added, "Look, what I mean is that he...passed away, on your first birthday. You have known me for the last three years. True, I haven't been the best person toward you during those years, for which I am...sorry. I am here, now, and I want to help you," Severus said.

"You said that you didn't check on me at the Dursley's because Dumbledore said that I was alright. But, I feel like you didn't care or you didn't really want me, even though you said you loved my mom," Harry said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I know it feels that way, but ever since this horrific semester began I have worked to protect you, have I not?" Severus said. Harry thought about that and the potion master was telling the truth. He had treated him with a gentleness that he thought that only Mrs. Weasley was capable. The man had even taken him to his home on Spinners' End to get away from the turbulence at the castle.

"I mean, I just, don't know…," Harry said and broke into tears. Severus had seen the child cry before, during his exam, but the quality of this crying alarmed Severus. After a few failed attempts by the boy to get himself under control, Severus knew what was happening. The reality of the situation of the abuse by his Aunt and Uncle and the news of Severus being his father was finally crashing in on the thirteen-year-old wizard. The boy was having a psychological collapse. Severus acted quickly; he wrapped the weeping child into a blanket, took the boy into his arms, and threw Floo powder into his fireplace.

"St. Mungo's Psychiatric Wing," Severus said, as he stepped into the fireplace.

Several hours later, Severus sat at Harry's bedside, while the child slept. The mind healers had been able to bring Harry's emotions under temporary control and had placed the child in a deep sleep so his body could begin the physical healing process. The mind healers knew that the child's deteriorating psychological state had taken a toll on his physical health. The mind healers had informed Severus that Harry would need to be admitted as an inpatient for several months of care. Severus accepted this requirement presented by the mind healers because Severus knew the importance of proper psychological assistance. The potion master only wished his own mother had received such care before she had taken her own life during Severus' seventh year at Hogwarts…

"I thought I'd find you here," called a voice. Startled, Severus looked up from his copy of the morning edition of the _Prophet_.

"You," Severus said. The venom in the potion master's voice made the newcomer stop in his tracks.

"Perhaps, this wasn't a good idea. I'll take my leave."

"What do you want Minister?" Severus asked. Kingsley heard the spite in the potion master's voice and knew the man had been reading the _Prophet_. In the few days since it was announced that Lucius Malfoy was the new interim Chancellor of the Exchequer, the _Prophet's_ sales had tripled in the past few weeks and it was giving its expanding readership what it wanted, detail by detail of the moves between the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the wealthy financier, Lucius Malfoy.

"I came because I heard about Harry," Kingsley said. When Percy had told him the news about the Boy-Who-Lived, this morning, Kingsley knew he had to see Severus before the information reached the _Prophet's_ afternoon edition.

"Why do you care?" Severus asked his lip curling into a snarl.

"Because, I thought you…wanted some help," Kingsley said.

"I don't need your help," Severus said.

"Of course, good day to you," Kingsley said, as he turned to leave.

"So what was it?" Severus asked.

"What was what?" Kingsley said, turning back to the potion master. Severus could see the shadows under the man's eyes.

"What did he offer you?" Severus said.

"He – who – offer what? You're not making sense," Kingsley said.

"Your – friend – Minister. What – did – he offer, you? How did he get you? Everyone knows you and your fancy friend are lovers," Severus said.

"I…what? No, that's not true! You must believe that! The _Prophet_ spreads this type of suspicion. That's how it sells its papers!" Kingsley said.

"Right, that gossip spreading _Prophet_ , whatever shall we do about it? Lucius is your new Chancellor of the Exchequer, is he not?" Severus asked.

"He's the most qualified for the post, you know that," Kingsley said, as he took a seat.

"Maybe, but the portraits in your office, Minister. You forgot about them and some of them share portraits in Hogwarts. They wasted no time coming to the castle and informing me of the…intimacy between the pair of you. A massage, Minister? Really? How did it feel?" Severus asked. Kingsley's heart skipped a beat and he was finding it difficult to breathe. The portraits, he had forgotten. He made a mental note to have those portraits removed as soon as he got back to his office.

"I…he…it…," Kingsley said.

"I see we can use pronouns, good job. Would you like to revise your answer? Maybe, something more…substantial? Just a suggestion, Minister," Severus said.

"And when you can't kick it down the alley or toss it in the air, you can cram it up your ass," Kingsley said. The Auror relished the shock on the potion master's face before continuing, "Look, I'm sorry about Malfoy," Kingsley finished. It was the best he could come up with and perhaps what the potion master needed to hear. Kingsley had allowed Malfoy to touch him, this was a fact that was irrefutable and the Auror knew it.

"How could you, Kingsley?! What possessed you to go for it? I'm sure Abby is turning over in her grave!" Severus shouted as he jumped to his feet. Fortunately, the mind healers placed Harry into such a deep sleep that sudden movements nor loud noise would disturb the resting child. Kingsley noted the potion master's return to the use of his first name and thought that the situation with Severus was salvageable.

"Don't you bring her into this!" Kingsley said.

"You came here on your own to 'help' me and so fine, you can 'help' me by answering a few simple questions by a filthy half-blood!" Severus said.

"Severus –" Kingsley said.

"I know you and your friend's type! You purebloods stick together! The rest of us are scum! Narcissa was a pureblood! You are a pureblood!" Severus said as he began to pace the room. Kingsley saw a deranged glint in the man's eye and became alarmed.

"Severus, please –" Kingsley said.

"No!" Severus said, cutting Kingsley off. "I wasn't good enough! He left me to marry Narcissa and –" Severus said. Kingsley leaped out of his seat and backhanded the potion master. Before Severus could recover himself, the Auror threw him into one of the nearby plastic hospital chairs. Kingsley placed his hands on the armrests of Severus' seat and leaned down into the potion master's stunned face.

"You listen to me. I came to help you with your son. This is not about purebloods, half-bloods, quarter-bloods, or whatever you want to call it. This is about us getting through this alive. Voldemort is coming back. We have seen the signs and so have you, former Death Eater. The key to defeating Voldemort is with that child lying right there, in that bed. We don't what that key with Harry is, but we are working day and night to figure it out. When Voldemort does make his grand entrance, the wizarding world is going to be ready for him with or without your help, potion master. Am I clear?" Kingsley said. Severus didn't move, Kingsley's eyes held him rooted to the spot. His cheek still stung from Kingsley's blow. The potion master hadn't been hit, let alone slapped, since he was a young adolescent and his brutal father was alive.

"Ok," Severus said. He began to shift in his seat. Kingsley straightened up and returned the potion master's personal space.

"Again, I'm sorry, Severus," Kingsley said, as he resumed his own seat.

"I…was out of line earlier. My apologies. It…just…you…Lucius. It is a lot to take in," Severus said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, it's just…complicated," Kingsley said and the weariness had crept back into the Auror's voice.

"The _Prophet_ is having a field day covering the pair of you," Severus said.

"Well, we're helping to sell editions of the _Prophet_ that's for sure," Kingsley said and both men chuckled. In the laughter, they became allies once again.

"So, what's this about Voldemort?" Severus asked.

Later that evening, Kingsley sat in a dark clearing of the Forbidden Forest with Sirius Black.

"You told Severus WHAT?" Sirius Black asked. The emaciated man paced back and forth as Kingsley watched him from his seat at the base of the giant redwood tree.

"I told Severus about the troubling signs of Voldemort and-," Kingsley said.

"I'm not talking about that!" Sirius said. Kingsley sighed. It was just one of those days where he was dealing with high strung people. Kingsley was tightly wound, but other people had a tendency to be rather…explosive. "You told that man I was the boy's Godfather? And WHY would you do that?" Sirius finished.

"Like I said before, I did it because Harry needs all of the support he can get," Kingsley said, as he held up a hand to forestall Sirius' response. "As the Minister of Magic, I've presented evidence, to the Wizengamot proving your innocence. They deliberated for several hours and agreed that it was Pettigrew that blew up that street and killed those thirteen Muggles. They have called off the Dementors' search and have informed the Aurors' office that you are no longer a wanted criminal. This news will be in tomorrow morning's edition of the _Prophet_. Again, Harry needs your support as his Godfather and so does…Severus," Kingsley finished.

"I don't care about that greasy-haired git!" Sirius shouted, as his black, elbow-length hair brew in the breeze.

"Of course you don't," Kingsley said. Something in the Auror's voice stopped Sirius dead in his tracks and he stared at Kingsley. The Auror had been a year ahead of Severus and Sirius and even through Kingsley was in Slytherin, rumors had reached his ears about the eldest son of the pure-blood House of Black. The Sirius was a disappointment to his family for more reasons than the fact he was sorted into _Gryffindor_. Heirs were important to the purebloods and as a result, the Black family had placed all of their love and devotion on Sirius' younger brother _Regulus,_ who was two years behind his older brother at Hogwarts and was a proper Slytherin. Presently, Kingsley, seeing that the Sirius' nerves were razor thin, rushed on, "You're doing this for Harry's sake."

"That's right! I'll only help that git because of my Godson!" Sirius said. Kingsley nodded.

"So, shall I inform Severus that he and I will come to _12 Grimmauld Place_ within the next week to begin gathering the Order of the Phoenix?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, of course, that's fine and thanks for doing what you did with the Wizengamot, Kingsley," Sirius said.

"You're welcome," Kingsley said, as he disapparated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kingsley put down his morning edition of the Prophet, the story of Harry Potter's stay in St. Mungo's due to "physical exhaustion" was featured, complete with an interview with Acting Headmaster Severus Snape explaining how the boy needed rest and time to recuperate. Kingsley put the paper down and was reaching for a memo when an owl came soaring through the window. The bird dropped a letter onto his desk. Thinking that the note might be from Severus, Kingsley unrolled the parchment as the owl flew out the window. As he read the missive, his mind went blank:

 _I want you. Always you. Only you. Forever. I Similau._

Kingsley wasn't sure what you think. He'd read that somewhere before. The Auror sat quietly for a few moments before he summoned Percy.

"Yes, Sir?" the young man said as he entered Kingsley's office.

"Please, ask Mr. Malfoy to come to my office," Kingsley said.

"Of course," Percy said. A few moments later the Undersecretary returned with the interim Chancellor of the Exchequer.

"You wished to see me?" Lucius said, as Percy left, closing the door behind him.

"Yes. Did you...did you send this?" Kingsley asked as he held up the note.

"Yes, I did," Lucius said. Kingsley was taken aback by the directness of the man's response.

"Oh. Well...I...um...I see. What do you mean by it?" Kingsley asked.

"I mean what the note says," Lucius said.

"Well, it says, this," Kingsley said, as he held up the note for Lucius to see.

"Yes, that's correct. I wrote it," Lucius said. Kingsley stared at the man.

"I don't understand," Kingsley said. Kingsley saw an unreadable expression cross the financier's face and it unnerved him. Suddenly, the Auror's eardrums began to hum as he felt the pressure building in the air. The Auror fell to his knees as Lucius looked down at him. Lucius hovered over Kingsley as the Auror held his ears and grimaced in pain.

"What do you think it means?" Lucius asked.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Kingsley gasped.

"I'm not doing anything. You know what this is," Lucius said.

"No! This is...not...it isn't!"

"You know that magic doesn't lie and it's rather sensitive to matters such as this, Kingsley," Lucius said. The Auror writhed in pain as blood from his ears began to trial over his fingers. "Spare yourself further discomfort," Lucius said.

"No!" Kingsley said.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Lucius said.

"No...not stubborn...truthful," Kingsley said.

"Magic doesn't lie," Lucius said.

"No! I refuse to believe this!" Kingsley said.

"Well, believe what you want, but I assure you that pain and bleeding won't stop until you say what is required to balance the magic," Lucius said.

"Please, stop this," Kingsley said.

"I can't, you know that," Lucius said, as Kingsley groaned in agony. "Say, it, Kingsley. Whatever, you may think of me, I don't enjoy seeing you in pain. Say what is required, Kingsley," Lucius said.

"Never!" Kingsley said, as blood began to pour more freely through his fingers and began to seep into the Persian rug in the Minister's office. Lucius became alarmed and knew that the counterspell required the battle-hardened Auror to repeat the words from the note. Lucius knew that given a choice, the powerful Auror would probably choose death before uttering those words. For the first time in the wealthy man's life, he became frightened of losing someone. He didn't even feel that way about Draco, he loved his son, but his love for the boy was clinical; it was the same way he felt about Narcissa, until recently. His love for them was a practical affection, nothing more. Lucius bent down over the Auror.

"Kingsley, the magic won't stop until you say what is required. Think about the wizarding public. What will happen to them if you're not here to protect them? What about law and order, who will ensure that they are enforced. We need you...I need you," Lucius said. Kingsley grunted as he knew what he had to do. Tears of pain and rage leaked out of the Auror's eyes.

"This has never happened to me before. I...don't know the words," Kingsley gasped.

"This is new for me as well, Kingsley," Lucius whispered.

"What? I thought...Severus...was your original intended." Kingsley said.

"No, this didn't happen with him...nor Narcissa. Repeat the words from the note, Kingsley. That's how it's done," Lucius said. Kingsley looked into the financier's pale grey eyes. Could he be telling the truth? The Auror could not tell, but Kingsley knew his mother would be furious if he refused to say the counterspell and allow the magic to kill him.

" _I...I want you. Always you. Only you. Forever. I Similau_ ," Kingsley said. Immediately, the pain stopped as the magic lifted. Kingsley sat up and reached for his wand to perform a charm to staunch the bleeding. Lucius gently grabbed the Auror's wrist.

"Let me," Lucius said as he performed the spells to stop the hemorrhaging and clean the blood-soaked rug in the Minister's office. Lucius knelt on the floor and put his arms around the Auror. Kingsley stiffened as he sat with his back on Lucius' chest.

"Relax. I know you're weak from the loss of blood, so just rest here with me for a little while. That's it," Lucius said as he felt the Auror slowly relax in his arms. Lucius grinned. Kingsley knew he was falling and he didn't know how to stop it.

"I…thank you," Kingsley said as he shifted in Lucius' arms. "I think I can get to a chair," Kingsley finished.

"Just stay with me for a minute. Tell me about your mother," Lucius said.

"My – who – and why would I do that?" Kingsley said.

"I'd like to know more about the woman with whom my father is involved," Lucius deadpanned.

"WHAT?" Kingsley shouted. He began to struggle in Lucius' grip, but the financier held him fast.

"Easy. I thought you knew," Lucius said.

"My mother is with Abraxas Malfoy? Is that what you're telling me?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, they've been together for a few months," Lucius said. Kingsley was sure Lucius was lying, but why would he lie? He knew that all Kingsley had to do was to verify the story with his mother.

"It's true. I'm sorry she didn't tell you. Perhaps, she was going to get around to it. I mean, there has been quite a bit happening. Calm down. You're not getting loose, you've lost a great deal of blood and you don't have the strength to get away from me. I suggest you relax and stop struggling," Lucius said.

"Lucius, let me go! Why tell me this now?" Kingsley asked.

"I thought you knew. Sorry. Let me make it up to you. How about dinner in a quiet town in France? A pleasant restaurant, maybe? I know, Restaurant Pic! How about it?" Lucius asked as he ran a hand along the Auror's body.

"Someone likes to stay in shape. Nice. A six-pack, Kingsley? As thin as you are? Who'd have thought?" Lucius said.

"WHAT? Stop it! You tell me my mother is seeing your father and then you offer dinner? Are you crazy? What is wrong with you? Let go of me!" Kingsley said.

"Look, I'm sorry! What do you want me to say? Besides, what's so bad about my father?" Lucius said as he tightened his grip on the Auror, enjoying the feel of the man's struggles.

"It's not about your father! Our two families are the most powerful in the wizarding world and what if our parents' "involvement" or "relationship" or whatever you want to call it goes sideways? What then? Civil War?" Kingsley said.

"Well, this is the most words I've gotten out of you since this whole business with Commission began. Perhaps, I should have told you this earlier," Lucius deadpanned.

"This is a serious matter, Lucius! This could end in catastrophe! We won't need Voldemort to come back; we'll finish the society off ourselves! You know how people love to take sides and then, whoops, down the chute it goes! Mushroom clouds everywhere! End of the world!" Kingsley said.

"Well, aren't you just a right little ray of sunshine? Let's dial it down. Come off the ledge. Don't look down or around, just come back through the window. We can do this. You're upset. I sense that," Lucius said.

"UPSET? Really? Am I upset? I didn't know I was giving that impression!" Kingsley said.

"Breathe."

"Breathe? I don't want to 'breathe'. I want you to let me go because I need to get to my mother to talk to her!" Kingsley said.

"Well, you're breathing and you need to calm down. Your nerves are bad. Look, this is about changes and we have to roll with them. _I Ching_ _,_ man. Let's take this a step at a time. Trust me. I'll release you, if you come to dinner with me, right now," Lucius said.

" _I Ching_? I've read that," Kingsley said.

"Then you know what I'm talking about," Lucius said.

"Fine, let's go," Kingsley said as he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Lucius' arms tighten around him as Lucius disapparated, taking the Auror with him.

A few moments later Lucius and Kingsley were seated in a private booth at Restaurant Pic, one of the finest eateries in France.

"I don't think the Smiths dine here," Lucius mused, over a serving of roast duck.

"They may," Kingsley said, as he pushed bits of steamed salmon around on his plate.

"The Smiths like their flashiness. That new money does love to gild the lily," Lucius said.

"Yes, well…what are we going to do about our parents?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing and leave them alone. You're not eating," Lucius said.

"What do you care whether I eat or not? If I starve to death what, exactly, will it mean to you? You can always find another Minister of Magic," Kingsley said.

Lucius was silent.

"Sorry. I know that you…care, it's just…," Kingsley said, as he trailed off.

"Thank you, Kingsley. Another thing about our parents, I think things will work out between the two of them," Lucius said as the waiter poured more red wine.

"You think?" Kingsley asked as he looked down at his half-eaten plate of food.

"Yes, I do," Lucius said as he reached and lifted Kingsley's chin. Lucius knew their future in that moment as he looked into the pale green, world-weary, eyes of the Auror. Kingsley felt something shift in his spirit as he looked back at the financier. The Auror was confused and unnerved by it. Lucius saw the fear and uncertainty in the man's eyes.

"You're going to have to defeat your fear, Kingsley. I can help you with that," Lucius said, softly, holding the Auror's gaze.

"Will…will…this…work? I don't want to do something that jeopardizes the success of the Ministry and Commission. The wizarding and Muggle societies are in danger. I mean…if we…were…together, it could be good or not. There are so many things that could happen," Kingsley said, slowly.

"I know that. But, you know that I care. I've always cared. Even when we were at Hogwarts, but you had your friends and I had mine," Lucius said.

"What?" Kingsley said. This was new, news.

"Oh, yes. But I knew about your father," Lucius said, as he sat back in the booth.

"Yes, my father. He was a bad man when he was alive," Kingsley said. The thought of his brutal father still sent shivers down the Auror's spine.

"That's quite true and I'm sorry. I can only imagine what it must have been like to live under his roof," Lucius said.

"Well, it wasn't a walk in the park, that's for sure," Kingsley said as the wine and calm atmosphere soothed his nerves, loosening his tongue. Lucius picked up on the other wizard's willingness to talk and seized upon it.

"Tell me more," Lucius said, gently.

"There's not much to tell, really. Well, there's a lot and not much to tell," Kingsley said as the waiter refilled their glasses.

"You're being vague," Lucius said leaning forward and placing his hands on the table in front of him.

"With a father like mine, you'd be vague, too," Kingsley shot back.

Lucius didn't say anything. He knew that Kingsley was about to open up to him and he knew that he had to be quiet and let the Auror gather his thoughts.

"My father was a man who understood how fear could control people. I was raised around violence, Lucius. It's one of the things that makes me such an excellent Auror. I know how violent people work. I know how they think, Lucius. I have seen first-hand how violence hurts innocent people and that's one of the main reasons I became an Auror. I wanted to prevent violence from harming the innocent and creating more victims. And…" Kingsley trailed off as he looked back down at his plate. Lucius saw the slight trembling of the Auror's body and he got up and sat next to the Auror. Immediately, Kingsley tried to shift in his seat, but there wasn't much room. Kingsley was trapped.

"Lucius, please," Kingsley said. Lucius heard the desperation in the man's voice.

'It's alright," Lucius said as he placed his left arm around the Auror's shoulders and held the distressed man's right hand in his own. Lucius liked the way that their hands looked intertwined. "Thank you for sharing this part of your history. I appreciate your telling me this. It was a very brave thing for you to do," Lucius said. Kingsley looked up sharply at Lucius. Kingsley did not know what to think.

"It's alright," Lucius said, again. "If you let me if you let circumstances help you, the good that we can do for the wizarding – and Muggle – societies can be immense. Our lives, yours and mine, could turn out to be quite nice, if we can overcome our fears, our limited thinking – Kingsley, this – us – could be quite good, if we work it right," Lucius said.

"You're…correct," Kingsley said, slowly. As an Auror Kingsley knew the financier was absolutely correct in his observations. Kingsley felt his respect for Lucius rising. "Perhaps, I'll have some of the truffles," Kingsley said. Lucius grinned and signaled for the waiter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Mother!" Kingsley shouted.

Cicely closed her eyes and sighed as she heard her son's agitated footsteps on the marble floor of her foyer at her home in France. He had just flooed to her fireplace in the drawing room. She was reading in her library and enjoying the afternoon sun as it filtered through her spotless windows. She knew what had her son in such disarray; she had gotten the note from Abraxas this morning:

 _My dear Cicely,_

 _I have some news for you. My son, who as you know is an excellent financier and businessman, isn't the most tactful of people, especially when it comes to your son. Lucius has told Kingsley about our relationship. I realize you had wanted to keep it quiet, but I'm afraid that is no longer an option. My son, though I have instructed him against this, will eventually slip and tell the Skeeter woman. He's already told Kingsley, and I think he genuinely loves your son. I am sure you felt the recent Ergo Eris charm that was activated between the two. You know how the charm works since it seems that our children are recognized by the forces as natural mates the charm was activated when my son wrote that note to Kingsley._

 _I must admit that as his father, when I felt the charm (you know parents feel it since it impacts our children and the family line and since their relationship activated the charm, any child they may choose as their own, is viewed in our world the same as bloodline children), I was surprised and pleased. The fact that it was your son, made it even more enjoyable when I felt the charm. To be quite honest, I was relieved when the Ergo Eris charm didn't activate between Lucius and Severus. I don't outright dislike the potion master, but he isn't one of us and doesn't understand our ways. His ex-wife, Narcissa…well, I arranged that one, as I am sure the ladies at the Club have told you. Lucius didn't love the woman, but since the charm hadn't activated with my son and anyone else, I had to ensure an heir to our family line. In addition, with this development, both of our Houses will have an heir in Draco and any other child they may choose to claim as their own. It is quite a relief for me and I am sure with you as well._

 _Lucius tells me that Kingsley's defenses are falling and that is good and I am sure you would agree. Additionally, my dear, Lucius says he sensed an attraction between the two when they were in Hogwarts. Lucius never approached Kingsley and your son never even spoke to Lucius when they were in school. I guess it was youth and the social pressures. Who knows? But, what matters are that their relationship is deepening and that is good for both of our Houses._

 _Love you,_

 _Abraxas_

"Mother!" Kingsley shouted, again. Cicely wasn't going to answer, the man would find his way into the library soon enough. Besides, both of them did not need to be shouting around the estate like a couple of fisherwives over the back fence.

"There you are!" Kingsley said, as he finally made his way into the library.

"Yes, dear. Why are you shouting in my home like an uncivilized heathen?" Cicely said.

"Oh, sorry about that, mother. It's just that I've gotten some news about _you_ ," Kingsley said.

"Oh, have you? What news would that be, son?" Cicely said.

"Lucius told me that you and Abraxas Malfoy are...involved," Kingsley said. Cicely could see the shock on her son's face. She checked a smirk.

"Well, that's not how I intended for you to find out, but yes, it's true. Abraxas and I are in a relationship," Cicely said. She waited for the barrage of questions. Kingsley did not fail to rise above her expectations. Cicely watched as Kingsley paced back and forth in the library with vigorous gestures. Cicely did not interrupt the man, she let him get it all out of his system, but she was concerned about the condition that her Persian rugs would be in once the man stopped pacing. For one moment, during the inevitable tirade, she thought he was going to try to hex her. When he took a breath, she seized her chance.

"Kingsley, I'm sorry, that the news didn't come from me. I really am. But the situation is what the situation is," Cicely said. She deftly shifted the conversation and went on to explain to him the points that Abraxas made in his note.

"I...what? Sorry, I don't get you. Are you telling me to move forward with Malfoy? I don't like him! Well, I..." Kingsley trailed off.

"It's Abby, isn't it? You think loving Lucius is a betrayal of Abby," Cicely said.

"I...maybe..." Kingsley said.

"How was the charm, Ergo Eris? Cicely asked.

"I lost three liters of blood because of that charm. I know about it and the strength of the magic that it releases; only a spell that strong could do that type of damage," Kingsley said.

"As I expected. You delayed saying the counterspell, didn't you? You can be stubborn. You love him, Kingsley and he certainly loves you. There's no shame in it. Abby is gone and she would want you to carry on," Cicely said.

"I know, she would want not want me to remain in the past," Kingsley said as he began to pace again. Cicely inwardly sighed, the rugs were going to need cleaning and repair soon.

"Son, have a seat. _Please_. If not for your sake, then for mine," Cicely said. _And for the sake of my rugs, too_. She added silently, to herself.

"What about Severus?" Kingsley asked.

'What about him? Cicely responded.

"He won't be pleased about Lucius and me," Kingsley said.

"And?" Cicely asked.

"And it could cause problems in the efforts of the Ministry and Commission! It's not well known, but he is Potter's father," Kingsley said.

"He understands the gravity of the current situation with the wizarding and the Muggles societies. He knows that his cooperation, with the two of you, is for the greater good," Cicely said.

Kingsley did not think the potion master would respond in such a logical fashion, but he did not bother to correct his mother.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kingsley was sitting in his study in his summer home in Puck's Glen. The Minister of Magic found the woodland forest with its flowing streams and waterfalls peaceful. He could feel the stress and trauma of the recent weeks fading. He knew his mother was right, but he was not ready to deal with any of those emotions about Lucius and all of the confusion and drama that came with them. His mother may be calm about it, but Kingsley was struggling with the complicated situation.

He had decided to take a week off and send daily instructions to this new Undersecretary, Percy. He knew he needed the rest and he had finally decided that he should take care of himself. The collapsing incident at the hospital had unnerved him more that he was willing to admit. He did not want it to happen again, especially at this point because Severus would not be so supportive. He knew that news of the Ergo Aris charm would reach the potion master's ears. The portraits had been there when the charm activated and Kingsley knew that they would waste no time in informing Severus.

A soft knock brought Kingsley from his ruminations. He has been drafting the next day's instructions to Percy.

"Yes?" Kingsley asked. The door opened and Ms. Devarough poked her head in.

"Sir, um", Ms. Devarough paused. Kingsley waited. He knew the woman and when she paused like that, then there was something amiss.

"Um," she said, "Mr. Um. Malfoy is here to see you, Sir." The woman had rushed as she said the last part, as if to get bad news out quickly. _For all that is meek and mild. Is there no mercy, no peace? Will he ever stop this?_ Kingsley thought.

"I see. Show him in here. Thank you, Ms. Deverough," Kingsley said.

Kingsley studied the spokesman for the Commission as he took a seat next to the fireplace.

"May I offer you something to drink?" Kingsley asked. He was not going to even ask how Lucius had found him.

"Coffee, please," came Lucius smooth reply. He grinned at the Auror and he knew that Kingsley was uncomfortable and this pleased him greatly.

Kingsley handed Lucius a mug with a recent coffee acquisition of Kingsley's, a thick Turkish blend. Despite his discomfort, Kingsley wanted to know Lucius' opinion about the new brew.

"Thank you," Lucius said.

"Sugar?" Kingsley asked, offering the small bowl and spoon to Lucius on a gleaming silver saucer.

"Please," Lucius said, as he took it from the Auror. A grin crossed Lucius' features, was the politeness by Kingsley, evidence that the Auror was finally accepting the situation or was this another attempt to hide his nerves?

"You've come a long way to this place. Why? What about the work of the Exchequer?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm sending in instructions to my assistant. I had to come and see about you. I was concerned," Lucius said.

"Um," Kingsley noised.

"Yes, I wanted to know that you were alright," Lucius said.

"I'm confident that if something were to happen to me that you would be the first to know. As you have a way of finding out certain things – like the location of my home here in Puck's Glen. I don't even want to know how you found out where it's located," Kingsley said.

"I'm resourceful. I like this blend of coffee. Turkish?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you like it. I enjoy this blend myself and thought you would appreciate it," Kingsley said.

"I do. Thank you for sharing it. I did actually have another reason for coming," Lucius said. _Here it comes_ , Kingsley thought.

"It has come to my attention that Severus Snape is the Potter boy's father," Lucius said. _Oh, bugger_. Kingsley thought, dismayed.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Kingsley asked. The Auror consciously worked to keep his voice even.

"Those papers that disappeared from the Department of Mysteries turned up at my door this morning," Lucius said.

"Really? How did that happen?" Kingsley asked.

"No idea. The important thing is that they did and the Ministry and Commission must do something," Lucius said.

"We won't have to do anything, unless that information becomes public, Lucius," Kingsley said. Kingsley instinctively knew that this was not going to turn out well.

"I cannot guarantee that, Kingsley. If those papers made to my door, where else have they turned up." Lucius said.

"Skeeter," Kingsley said.

"Exactly," Lucius said.

"We must get ahead of this. The boy has unknown powers and with revelation of his true father, Severus must be taken in to custody. This presents a perceived threat to the wizarding world and in this game, perception is reality," Kingsley said.

"My thoughts exactly. I didn't think you had it in you," Lucius said, impressed.

"The safety and security of the wizarding world is my first priority, Lucius. Severus knows this. I will attempt to contact him to get any information about any powers Potter may have, before the Aurors are brought in, "Kingsley said.

"Wonderful," Lucius said, grinning. This had gone better than he had ever dared to expect.

"In the meantime, I'll contact Scrimgeour," Kingsley said, standing.

"Of course. I'm proud of you," Lucius said.

"Thank you, Lucius. I said from the beginning that my duty was to safety and security of the wizarding world and that is what I intend to do," Kingsley said.

Lucius walked over to Kingsley and embraced the Auror.

 _"_ _I want you. Always you. Only you. Forever. I Similau,"_ Lucius whispered in his ear. It was in that moment Kingsley released his resistance to the situation with Lucius. The Auror knew that his mother would be pleased.

"I Similau," Kingsley said. Lucius held Kingsley's face in his hands. Kingsley did not pull away. Lucius leaned down into the Auror face. Kingsley did not resist as he felt Lucius' lips on his own.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was still dark outside when McGonagall was awakened by a loud rapping on her door.

"Well, what is this about?" McGonagall asked as she opened her door to see a nervous Professor Slughorn. It was two o'clock in the morning and since her narrow escape from the Deatheaters a few weeks ago, she was rather skittish about calls to her quarters in the dead of night.

"It's Professor Snape! Aurors are in the school! They are taking Severus to Azkaban!" Slughorn huffed, as he wiped sweat from his brow, he had run to McGonagall's private rooms.

"WHAT?" McGonagall said.

"Yes! This is unprecedented! They are claiming that Severus is the Potter boy's father and this is a risk to the public safety because of the unknown powers that the child has!" Slughorn puffed.

"Does the Ministry know about this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes! That's the troubling part of all this! The Aurors have signed approval for Severus' arrest and detainment! I just don't know what is going on!" Slughorn huffed.

"Is the Minister with them?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes!" Slughorn said. McGonagall was surprised; usually when this type of thing happened the architect of the take down made sure that he was far away from the action. Kingsley must believe that what he was doing was the right thing, McGonagall thought. As she and Slughorn made their way to the dungeons, voices could be heard down the hallway.

"Let go of me!"

"We are only doing our job!"

McGonagall and Slughorn walked into a scene for which neither was prepared. Severus was on the ground, in a full body binding charm. The Aurors were just preparing to disapperate with him.

"Wait! What is going on?" McGonagall demanded.

"Professor, this is none of your concern. We are acting on orders of the Ministry of Magic," one of the Aurors said.

"I think it is, my concern! You are arresting our Headmaster! What is this about?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor," came a deep voice from behind her. McGonagall whipped around to see the Minister sitting in a shadowy corner of the dungeon. She rushed over to him.

"Minister! What is this about?" McGonagall asked, as she rushed over to him. She saw the man had a roll of parchment in his hand. He looked at her with an odd expression, was it pain? Regret?

"Minister, we are ready to take him to Azkaban," called Head Auror.

"Fine, Scrimgeour. Take him," Kingsley said.

"I hate you! I hate you both! You and your friend! I hate you purebloods!" Severus shouted, as the Aurors hauled him to his feet.

"Well, twist my soul, such vitriol. Whatever, shall we do?" said a drawling voice. Lucius Malfoy stood in the corner next to Kingsley; he had been invisible under a cloaking spell.

"Oh, dear," McGonagall said, as she clutched her chest.

"Yes, Snape is rather unhappy with Kingsley and I," Lucius said. Kingsley inwardly winced at the disdain in Lucius' voice as he said the potion master's name.

"Excuse me," the Minister said as he rose to his feet. He walked over to Severus and stood two inches from the potion master. "You're quite entitled to your feelings. Just remember, I tried to talk to you and you ignored me," Kingsley said.

"I didn't want to talk to you," Severus said. Lucius walked over and stood next to Kingsley. Oddly, the financier's closeness made it easier for Kingsley to carry out this difficult task.

"I know, but all I wanted to do was inquire about Potter and any powers that he may have, since you are the child's father," Kingsley said.

"He has no extraordinary powers of which that I am aware," Severus said. Lucius placed an arm around Kingsley's shoulders. Kingsley could've done without that action and he wanted to pull away from Lucius, but the Auror knew that to do so, would make the situation worse.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucius asked, as he leaned toward Severus, the financier's arm never moving from Kingsley's shoulders.

"Positive, you pureblood filth!" Severus snarled.

"Toujours Pur, half-blood," Lucius returned.

"Enough!" Kingsley said, the Auror seized the opportunity now that Severus, despite his rage, was talking, "do you think Dumbledore knew anything about the child and his possible powers?"

"No," Severus hissed. Kingsley knew the man was lying. _A few days in Azkaban will loosen your tongue_ , Kingsley thought.

"Take him away," Kingsley said. The Aurors sprang into action.

"You and Malfoy will pay for this! I will see you both in your graves for this!" Severus shouted.

"In a righteous world perhaps," Kingsley said, as Lucius tightened his grip around the Auror's shoulders, "but as you and I both know, life is not fair and is often unjust. So, until that happy day that may or may not come, I suggest you conserve your energy for Azkaban potion master," Kingsley said. Lucius chuckled. Kingsley slightly shook his head at the financier. Lucius sighed. He'd gotten the message: this was a serious situation and not a cause for celebration or vindictiveness.

"What about Harry? Who will look after him?" Severus grated.

"He will be taken care of. There are other qualified wizards and witches who can see to the child's welfare," Kingsley said.

"Indeed, there are," Lucius said, smoothly.

"Lucius," Kingsley said, an edge in his voice.

"He's MY son!" Severus said.

"You gave me no choice. The fact that you are the child's father presents a threat to wizarding safety and this must be addressed," Kingsley said, as the waved his hand toward the Aurors, "take him away. Take him away, now," Kingsley said. The Aurors disapperated with the potion master. The wake of their leaving was silent, but very loud.

"You alright?" Lucius asked Kingsley.

"Yes, that was unpleasant, but it needed to be done for the safety of wizarding society," Kingsley said. Lucius saw the pain in the Auror's eyes. He took his arm off Kingsley's shoulders and stood fully facing the man.

"Listen, to me," Lucius said, as he placed both of his hands on Kingsley's shoulders, "you did the right thing." The intensity in the financier's pale grey eyes was making Kingsley uncomfortable.

"I know, it just doesn't feel good," Kingsley said, as he held Lucius' gaze. Lucius leaned toward the Auror. Kingsley stiffened.

"Lucius, not here," Kingsley whispered.

"Minister, what now?" McGonagall asked. Both men jumped as they were reminded that she was in the dungeon.

"Um," Kingsley said, as he gathered himself, "yes, right. Well, this is for you," Kingsley said, as he handed McGonagall the parchment. Congratulations, Professor McGonagall. You're the interim Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Ministry will be in contact over the next couple of days," Kingsley said.


	24. Chapter 24

**EXCLUSIVE**

 **Hogwarts Headmaster Severus Snape, Father of the Boy-Who-Lived!**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 _It is the responsibility of your lead reporter for the Daily Prophet, that she must inform you that the biological father of Harry James Potter is Severus Snape, the interim Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

 _It has come to the attention of your trusty reporter that Harry James Potter, is not who he seems to be. It is my sad duty to report to you, for the good of the wizarding public, and in the interest of transparency - that Harry Potter is NOT the son of James Potter. A trustworthy source has made available to this reporter, an authenticated and verified birth certificate for Harry James Potter. As we know, in our world, birth certificates list the ACTUAL parents of a child, regardless of who claims to be the child's parents._

 _The Ministry of Magic was made aware of this information a few hours before it was reported in this paper. Since this revelation, due to the unknown magical powers that the Boy-Who-Lived possesses, presents a threat to wizarding safety and security, Severus Snape will be detained in Azkaban until the Wizengamot can work out the details of the developing situation._

 _In a stunning move, Potter has been taken into protective custody, by the Ministry of Magic. As a result, Potter's official guardian is the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. In addition, the Ministry will return Potter to Hogwarts in the next couple of days as he has been given medical clearance, by St. Mungo's. In a brief interview granted to this reporter, Mr. Shacklebolt, stated, "While I am Potter's legal guardian, I have spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, whose son Ronald Weasley, is a good friend of Potter's. We will be working in close contact to ensure a smooth transition for Potter and this is another reason he is returning to Hogwarts, where he is surrounded by his friends, peers, and where we can provide the uttermost in protection for him."_

 _Minerva McGonagall, the current Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts will step into the role of interim Headmaster of the school in the wake of these developments. Sirius Black who, a few weeks ago, was recently cleared of all charges against him will replace Professor McGonagall in the position of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, as he is highly skilled in this area._

 _In another development, this reporter learned from the Aurors' office that the Muggle parents of Hermione_ _Granger, a third year at Hogwarts, who is another friend of Potter's, have been missing for two days. In response to this news, the Minister stated, "The Aurors are working around the clock to ascertain the whereabouts of Ms. Granger's parents and the Ministry will be reaching out directly to Ms. Granger to offer her our support during this challenging time." This reporter, as always, will keep you posted of the details as they develop!_

 _Signing off until next time! ~Rita_


	25. Chapter 25

**Plot additions have been placed in chapters 4 and 17. Scene divisions are being done in other chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Severus shivered as the cold hands of the Dementors held him fast. Two Dementors flanked the potion master and he could feel the beginning effects of the gruesome creatures. He could faintly hear his mother crying for Toby to stop hitting her. The strength went from Severus' legs and his toes drug on the cold, stone floor of Azkaban as the Dementors carried him to his cell. The creatures didn't speak, they were incapable of human speech, but Severus could sense their pleasure at his misery. Water dripped from the ceiling and gathered in pools as a chilly wind blew through the drafty limestone walls of the prison. _How am I going to escape from this_ , Severus thought, before he was lost in the world of his mother's trauma at the hands of her husband.

"He's secure in his cell, Minister," Scrimgeour said.

"Very good, may I see him?" Kingsley said.

"Yes, of course. The dementors will take -" Scrimgeour said.

"No, Scrimgeour, that's fine. Which cell is he in?" Kingsley asked.

"He's in cell 849-197, Scrimgeour said.

"Thank you," Kingsley said, as he walked away. Kingsley's conscience began to prick at him as he walked down the dank hallway that was only lit by the flames of torches that were set in the walls every five feet. Tormented moans from the dank cells, assailed the Auror's ears as he passed. Some prisoners were deathly quiet and their silence was more unnerving than those that gave voice to their misery.

Two Dementors stood outside the potion master's cell. Kingsley felt his jaw tighten at the sight.

"Leave, leave now, and do not return to this cell," Kingsley said. The Dementors nodded and silently floated away. Kingsley peered in Severus' cell.

"You! Come to rejoice over my imprisonment?" Severus snarled.

"No. I just what to know why did you stopped talking to me? There is nothing between Lucius and I, it's all lies by the Prophet," Kingsley said.

"I know what I know, Minister. I felt the Ergo Eris charm when it activated between you and your lover. I would never have imagined it! You and Malfoy? No wonder you wanted to get me out of the way!" Severus said.

"Severus, please. There are more important things here than a charm! Let's just focus on Harry and what he needs," Kingsley said.

"What Harry 'needs' is his father out of Azkaban!" Severus shouted.

"I agree. BUT, as I told you from the beginning, perception is reality and you are perceived as a threat to the wizarding community because you are the boy's father! We have no idea of the dark magic or otherwise that allowed Harry to survive the Killing Curse, never mind the fact that the curse rebounded and caused the Dark Lord to vanish!" Kingsley said.

"You Purebloods are all alike! You stick together! You really do think that the rest of us non-pure bloods are scum? Don't you? Keep it in the Pureblood family? What's next? Has he popped the question, yet? You going to marry him, Kingsley? Shame I won't be able to attend the wedding, as I'll be having tea and biscuits here with the Dementors. But, hey, it'll be such a huge event for the wizarding world, the Dementors may even bring in wizarding wireless radio so we can all listen as the brave and dauntless Minister of Magic and the intrepid and skillful Spokesman for the Commission exchange vows! How nice. I feel a tear coming on. You think the stores will run out of tissues in the weeks leading up to the happy day?" Severus quipped. Kingsley consciously decided to ignore Severus' comments.

"What else would you have me to do other than Azkaban, given the circumstances, Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! That's why you're the Minister of Magic! Figure it out, Auror! I want my son looked after and his care should be done by me!" Severus said.

"Harry will be in your care…in a while. And I don't need any reminders from you about my job. Lucius and I, do need to get Potter's situation sorted out. So, I'm afraid you'll have to wait it out here, in Azkaban, while we 'figure it out'. Kingsley said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How's the potion master?" Lucius asked.

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. We're going to have to figure out what we're going to do about Potter's living situation." Kingsley said.

"Why? Isn't he staying with the Weasleys?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but for some reason, I'm not comfortable with that arrangement," Kingsley said.

"Why? Doesn't Potter like the Weasleys? I can't see why..." Lucius said.

"Well, he does. It's the security that I'm concerned about. The Burrow isn't exactly Hogwarts or the Ministry when it comes to security." Kingsley said.

"Well, they can stay at my Manor until Severus is released," Lucius said. Kingsley cast a questioning look at Lucius.

"Yes," Lucius said in response to Kingsley's glance. "They can stay at my Manor and you can have the Ministry place all of the necessary protections around the place. You then can floo directly to my library to check on how things are going." Lucius said.

Kingsley considered that. It was reasonable. But...why was Lucius being so generous and cooperative?

"You can't stand the Weasleys and everyone knows it. So, why are you willing to have them in your home?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I know it will please you," Lucius said. Kingsley was caught short and didn't know how to respond to such a direct answer.

"Um," Kingsley said, "It would make sense for Potter to stay with the Weasleys at your home, Lucius…but I think that something different should be done."

Lucius sensed that something drastic was in the offing and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kingsley's desk. The Ministry was quiet today since it was a Saturday - almost everyone was away. That's how Kingsley liked it, just as he preferred his home to be peaceful and free of drama, Kingsley often came into work on the weekends because he was able to get many of his projects done. He could also have sensitive conversations away from prying eyes and ears, especially those of his Undersecretary, Percy Weasley. The young man was doing an excellent job and Kingsley was pleased with his work, but the Auror also knew that Percy always had an ear to the latest news in the grapevine about the latest in Ministry gossip and other interesting areas of news – Kingsley only had to ask. So, the Auror knew to make sure any information that he didn't want out, that to make sure that Percy was far away whenever he was in conversations that might be good fodder for gossip and innuendo.

"What do you want to differently, Kingsley?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey, "It is the boy's security that has you concerned, correct?"

"No, not really. As I said, security measures can be put into place at your Manor, but I think another option for Potter's placement should be considered," Kingsley said, standing. He walked over to one of the portraits on one of the far walls of the large office. Kingsley had most of the portraits removed from his office the week previously. He had no desire for any more tales to be carried by them about things that went on his office. The portrait was of a caramel-colored man in historical garb, who sported a lace necktie over a white shirt with Byronic sleeves that was covered with a velvet midnight blue smoking jacket. The portrait looked at Kingsley as he approached his frame.

"Do you know who this is?" Kingsley asked, looking back at Lucius who was still seated.

"No," Lucius said, "you look like him, though."

"Yes, he was my great-grandfather, Marcus Thibodaux, on my father's side of the family," Kingsley said as a weariness crept into his voice.

"I see," Lucius said. The financier knew only a small portion of the trauma that Kingsley suffered as a child and adolescent. Lucius could only imagine what other nightmares the Auror had experienced and that knowledge only made him more attracted and dedicated to Kingsley. _I Similau_.

"He made his fortune in the textile trades. As a gifted man and talented wizard, he was able to do things with cloth that no Muggle nor magic worker could do. His fabrics were world-renowned and people paid great sums of gold for them. He was also well versed in letters and rhetoric. A great philosopher with a keen and agile mind." Kingsley said.

"I can see why you admired him," Lucius said, looking at the portrait of the thin man in the frame. The portrait was looking gently at Kingsley as the Auror detailed his qualities. The man smiled softly as Kingsley spoke about philosophy and the man's gift for it.

"You are generous with your words, great-grandson. I thank you. You are a great man of high esteem and accomplishment as well. It is an honor to be spoken well of by you." Marcus said, from his frame.

"Thank you, great-grandfather," Kingsley said smiling. 'You see, Lucius, this is why I had another painting of him done and brought here to my office. I needed his support and wisdom when so often I'm surrounded by chaos and confusion."

"I can see that. A calming influence," Lucius said, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Indeed," Kingsley said. "If it wasn't for Marcus, it is highly doubtful that my family would be what it is today. We would have been like other wizarding families that started out well but ended in destitution and insanity."

"Now, Kingsley," Marcus said.

"You know it is true, great-grandfather," Kingsley interrupted, "You know the type of man my father was."

'True. I'm sorry about that, Kingsley." Marcus said, genuine sorrow crossing his thin features.

"Yes, I know. Thank you," Kingsley said, turning back to face Marcus, "And it was you that gave me the idea of what I want to do about Potter's living arrangements."

Marcus and Lucius shared stunned looks at each other.

"And what would those arrangements be?" Lucius asked as he walked over to where Kingsley stood next to Marcus' portrait.

"I want Potter to stay with me," Kingsley said.

Lucius and Marcus were thunderstruck and were silent for an entire three minutes. Marcus recovered before Lucius and said, "Why do you want this arrangement, great-grandson?"

"Yes, why do you want to do that? It wouldn't be a bad idea, but why?" Lucius said.

"Because I want Potter to have a fighting chance to make a life for himself without the hassle of financial troubles or burdensome family issues," Kingsley said.

"What? The boy isn't destitute. Is he?" Lucius asked.

"No, not that I know of. He isn't wealthy either and you and I both know the difference wealth and a decent family can make." Kingsley said.

"Wow! I'm proud of you Kingsley! You are showing that you are a Pureblood from an old money family. Yes!" Lucius said. Marcus nodded his approval as well.

Kingsley smiled begrudgingly at the financier because he knew the man was right. However, egalitarian Kingsley presented himself to the wizarding public, he and his family were like the Malfoys in profitability, power, and perspective. The Auror was better at interacting with the public and less-fortunate than Lucius, who had no need for the masses to like him or his family. Kingsley, as his mother often mentioned to him, wanted to make people feel good about themselves and their stations in life. Lucius, however, did not care. Lucius' life had not been a picnic either and he had survived. True, he was wealthy, but there were things that had gone on behind the gilded doors of Malfoy manner and that his uncles had done to Lucius that still gave the financier nightmares. He had buried those traumas long ago, but his recent relationship with Kingsley began to bring the pain back to the surface for Lucius. Because this was the first time his life that he began to think that there might be someone that he could share those long-buried secrets with and not only be free from judgment but also he may find in Kingsley a person who understood the depth of his trauma and deep shame. Lucius knew that the things that had been done to him were not his fault, he was a child, but the shame was still there brewing just beneath the surface of his smooth hair and chiseled features.

"Well, thank you, Lucius. I think," Kingsley said. "I think Potter would do well to stay in my residence here in London when he isn't at Hogwarts. I think, too, that he should still have contact with the Weasleys."

"Of course," Lucius said.

"I think, also, that you should encourage a friendship between Potter – Harry – and Draco," Kingsley said, as he walked over to the couch in his office and sat down. Lucius joined him.

"Really? They hate each other, Kingsley," Lucius said a twitch of a smile crossing his face.

"Perhaps, but I have found in my work as an Auror that often when people seem to hate or strongly dislike each other, there is a deep attraction underneath which neither party wants to admit to or deal with. Similar to you and myself. I am still struggling with the idea of us in our relationship. I like our relationship –" Kingsley said.

"So do I," Lucius said, moving closer to the caramel-colored man.

"And," Kingsley said, shifting away from Lucius. He didn't want to get distracted, he had to finish this thought. "So, I can only imagine the difficulties that young people may experience in this area of undeveloped interests. They need support and guidance. They are still young and need to remain young as long as possible and mature into healthy stable relationships. I believe if we handle our relationship correctly, I think we can do good by both Harry and Draco."

"I like it," Lucius said, as he reached and held Kingsley's hand his own. A small, hesitant smile came on Kingsley's face as he squeezed Lucius' hand in acknowledgment. Lucius grinned to himself. He was getting what he wanted, the powerful no-nonsense Auror and Minister of Magic was going to be his. The financier knew that there was a long way to go still, but the defenses and shields that Kingsley had built around himself were crumbling and that is exactly what Lucius wanted. Soon, he would show Kingsley levels of experiences that the battle-hardened Auror did not know even existed. Lucius placed an innocent, gentle expression on his face as he turned back to look at Kingsley.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"They want to take my son!" Severus said. He was glowering at Sirius Black who had come to visit him in Azkaban. Sirius had heard about Severus' arrest at Hogwarts and he knew something was drastically wrong. Under any different circumstance, Sirius would not have set foot in the wizard prison, as he had spent close to nine years in the place with the Dementors for company. It was an experience Sirius had no desire to repeat ever again.

"What makes you think that they want Harry?" Sirius asked. He could not imagine a plot so diabolical, but then he reminded himself that Lucius Malfoy was involved in the situation.

"They think he has powers that the wizarding doesn't know about. They think they can use it to their advantage!" Severus said. The potion master could feel the blood boiling in his head and his mind racing. Severus knew that he had to be careful because when he got into a certain state of mind, he could be irrational and that would not do him or his son any good. He strove to calm down.

"And what advantage would that be?" Sirius asked. Sirius had little patience for conspiracy theories.

"I don't know!" Sirius said. He began to pace back and forth in the cell like a caged animal.

"Well, let me find out what is going on and then we can figure it out," Sirius said, turning to leave. He saw that the potion master was working himself up into a frenzy and sensical conversation would be moot.

"Sirius," Severus said.

Sirius turned back to face the haggard prisoner. Something in the potion master's eyes stirred something in Sirius, an emotion that he thought he had successfully buried long ago. Unknown to Sirius, he and Kingsley had more in common than either realized. Emotions and the issues that came with them were not Sirius' nor the Auror's strong suites. Emotions were a bother in both men's opinion and neither man like them. Emotions were weak in their view.

"Yes?" Sirius said.

"Thank you for looking into this for me," Severus said. He reached a bony hand through the bars of the cell and placed it on Sirius' right shoulder. Sirius flinched, then became as still a marble statue. The weight of Severus' hand felt oddly good like it was supposed to be resting there. Sirius pushed the emotion down to the depths of his mind. The emotion refused to go and surprising both men, it led Sirius to reach up and grasp Severus' hand in both of his own. Severus' eyes widened as he looked down at Sirius holding his hand with such compassion and was there something else in that touch?

"You're welcome, Severus," Sirius said. The potion master's hand was so cold. He remembered that was one of the additional things about Azkaban, was that it was a cold place. The nature of the Dementors was the main reason for the frostiness of the place, but also the drafts of the icy air coming off the sea which was cold, even in the summer months. Not understanding what compelled him, Sirius released the potion master and waved his wand and conjured a light green turtleneck sweater and a black cloak both with heating charms on them.

"Here," Sirius said, handing the clothes to Severus. "The Dementors are blind, they won't know."

Startled, Severus took the warm clothes, "Thank you," he said. Severus focused on putting on the toasty sweater, so he would not have to look at Sirius. The potion master was confused and unnerved by the other man's kindness and he felt something stir within him when Sirius had taken his hand in both of his own?

"You're welcome," Sirius said. He could feel his emotional walls finally beginning to stop the emotion. Sirius found that he did not want that to happen, he consciously fought the barriers. "I will get you out of this awful place and the first thing we're going to do after we get your son back we are going to have a nice celebratory meal together."

"Right," Severus said. Sirius had put the potion master off balance and back on his heels, so Severus was not sure how to respond. When he found himself in situations such as this, the potion master retreated on one-word responses, such answers were safer.

"Here, this will help too," Sirius said, as he handed Severus a branch of Everlasting Fire. "It won't go out and it will keep your entire cell warm."

"Impressive, magic, Sirius. Thank you. Why this?" Severus asked.

"Why what?" Sirius asked as he watched Severus place the branch in a corner of his cell, near his sleeping cot.

"Why the clothes and fire?' Severus asked as he walked back toward Sirius.

"I remember what it's like to be in here," Sirius said. As he looked away from Severus, he did not want the man to see anything in his eyes that said differently.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you, again." Severus said. Being an astute man, the potion master sensed something more was behind Sirius' actions. He would not press the issue – for now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said. They were sitting in McGonagall's office. Even though she was the Acting Headmistress, she kept her same office, she planned to move into Dumbledore's office the next school year. Kingsley had met with McGonagall a week ago and told her what he planned to do about Potter's living arrangements. The Auror deftly did not mention Lucius and when the astute woman asked about the financier, Kingsley assured her that once the legal guardianship papers went through the Ministry of Magic Department of Child and Family Services, Lucius would have no authority nor say in any arrangements regarding Potter. Kingsley received the official papers, placing Kingsley as Potter's legal guardian on his desk a day after he had submitted them. There was something to be said about being the Minister of Magic, Kingsley thought ruefully as he waved his waved, sending the papers to his personal vault in his home at the Glen. In time, if things went well he would adopt the boy.

Presently, McGonagall sat at her desk as she watched Harry and the Minister of Magic. Kingsley had, wisely in her opinion, had asked her to be present when he informed Harry of the news about his guardianship.

'Yes, Sir?" Harry asked. He had no idea why he had been pulled out of his Transfiguration class, which was interesting today because Professor Black had begun a lesson on inanimate object transformations. Harry had just succeeded in turning his teacup into a gerbil, which to Harry's amusement had found the corner of his roll of parchment quite tasty. Hermione who already had three gerbils scampering around her desk was cooing over the little creatures while Harry was placing another teacup on the desk. Ron was still working to get his teacup fully transfigured, his teacup still had a tail. Little Professor Flitwick came up behind them and quietly told Harry that the boy needed to meet Professor McGonagall in the hallway. Harry shrugged to the other two and told them that he would see them at dinner.

"Harry, I'm sure you've seen the Prophet and read about your father being placed in Azkaban," Kingsley. said. He spoke softly to the child, he knew that the strong baritone in his voice was intimidating.

"Yes, I did. Why did you put my father in prison?" Harry asked. There was no heat behind the boy's words, Kingsley noted. A hopeful sign.

"You may have powers that we don't know about and since he is your father, we have to take the necessary safety precautions," Kingsley said.

"So, it's my fault he's in there? Because of powers, I may have?" Harry asked.

"No. Snape's imprisonment has nothing to do with you. It is a precaution against powers he may have since he is your father and you have powers that prevented the Dark Lord from killing you as an infant." Kingsley said. The Auror knew that he had to tell the child the truth.

"Oh," Harry said. Harry had wondered why Severus had been placed in Azkaban and while it was unfortunate, Harry felt it was justice in a way for him not coming to get him, Harry, out of the clutches of the Dursleys. Maybe if Severus had come for him, he would not have suffered the horrific abuse at their hands.

"So, um, Harry," Kingsley said, "I have been given guardianship of you for now." McGonagall narrowed her eyes as she carefully watched Potter's reaction to this bit of news.

"So, I live with you, then?" Harry asked. Kingsley could sense no reluctance or apprehension in Harry. The Auror reflected that boy's life must have been quite disjointed and abusive, if he had not been able to form any attachments to caretakers – even, it seemed, the Weasleys.

"Yes, when you aren't here at the castle. You may visit the Weasleys as often as you like during your summer and school holidays," Kingsley said. He saw the child visibly relax, maybe he had formed an attachment to them, which was good.

"Ok! That's fine then!" Harry said. The boy's enthusiasm took the Auror and McGonagall by surprise. "Isn't your mum Cecily Shacklebolt?" Kingsley strove to keep the shock out of his face, that was the last thing expected the boy to ask.

"Er, yes. Yes, she is. How do you know about her and why do you ask?" Kingsley asked.

She used to be the Chancellor of the Exchequer a few years ago. The Prophet did a feature about her when you became the Minister of Magic and again when Mr. Malfoy got the job. Some people have asked me what I want to do when I become an adult, many think that I should become an Auror, which isn't a bad job, but I think I want something a little safer, more peaceful and I like the things that the Chancellor of the Exchequer gets to do and they seem like things that I would like to do." Harry said. Kingsley was stunned. He didn't know which was more astonishing, Harry's openness, or the fact that the child remembered details about his mother, or the boy's choice of career. It was a great deal for the Auror to process. He needed a Firewhiskey.

"Well, Harry, why don't I pick you up this Saturday and we can go into Hogsmeade to have lunch and I can tell you more about my mother and we can take it from there? You are welcome to share this conversation and any others with your friends Ron and Hermione, but I would like that it goes no further than them." Kingsley said.

"Yes, Sir. I will see you Saturday. Thank you for the guardianship thing and letting me still see the Weasleys and my friends." Harry said. McGonagall and Kingsley exchanged a glance, as soon as the boy left the office, they were both going to have a Firewhiskey.

"Of course. Harry. I want to help as much as I can in this process. I'll see you Saturday. Come to the main entrance of the castle at noon, I will be there waiting for you." Kingsley said.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. See you on Saturday." Harry said.

"Very good. You may return to class now, Harry." McGonagall said, as she waved her wand and her office door opened.

Once Harry left and the door closed behind him, both McGonagall and Kingsley exhaled.

"I'll take a Firewhiskey, please, if you have it," Kingsley said.

"Absolutely, Minster, I'll pour myself one, too," McGonagall said as she walked over to her cabinet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Fascinating, Commander Devorak," the Emperor said. "They are human. What do we know about their species?"

"They are a bipedal, primitive race. Yet, there are some that possess the power of magics, Sir," Devorak said.

"Um. Any reasonable level of sophistication in that area? The Druids are quite advanced and quintessence is nothing to underestimate," the Emperor said, cupping his chin and jaw in his right hand as his long white hair fell over the right arm of his throne.

"With the proper training they can be brought up to an acceptable level of skill, Sir," Devorak said.

"Need I remind you, Commander Devorak, we are Galra. We do not have 'acceptable'. Excellence or nothing. Victory or death. You know this," the Emperor said.

"Yes, of course, Sir! In time they can be trained to meet the same level of skill as the Druids, Sir," Devorak said.

"Good, because we have nothing but time," the Emperor said. "What are their dispositions? How can we break them?"

"The Minister is powerful in their magics. They trust him as their leader. He possesses many of the qualities valued by us," Devorak said.

"Such as?" the Emperor asked.

"Power, diligence, tenacity. He will choose victory or death, Sir. We believe it is his traumatic childhood that makes him such an excellent warrior and protector of the defenseless. It is this – his value of the lives of others that we can use to bend him to our will, Sir." Devorak said.

"I see, good. And the other one?" the Emperor asked.

"He is crafty and has a generous share of hubris. He…cares for the Minster, Sir. It is his – concern – for the Minster that we can use to break him," Devorak said.

"Excellent work, Commander. Well done," the Emperor said.

"Thank you, Sir," Devorak said.

"What is the name of their home planet?" the Emperor asked.

"Their planet is called Earth," Devorak said.

"How long will it take to get there?" the Emperor asked.

"Five quintents, Sir," Devorak said. "Shall I prepare a fleet?"

"No. I will open our Teludav for you. I expect their Minster of Magic and the – what is the title of the other one?" the Emperor asked.

"Erm," Devorak said, as he brought up the information on his ray screen that was in front of him. "He is the Chancellor of the Exchequer, Sir."

"Yes. I expect them here, in my throne hall, within 30 vargas, Commander. I want this done quietly. I suggest you do it when they are both in the same place, alone. You can get them both at the same time and no one will see your men take them," the Emperor said.

"Yes, Sir. That was my plan. It will be done, Sir," Devorak said.

"Vrepit sa," the Emperor said.

"Vrepit sa!" Devorak said, striking his chest.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"He's your WHAT? Hermione asked. She and Ron were sitting under a shady elm tree on the Hogwarts grounds. The scents of the Morning Glories and the Peach Blossoms wafted gently in the warm Spring air. Little did any of them know, it would be a long time before they would again see the green rolling hills, the graceful mountains, or the cottony clouds that sailed peacefully in the Forget-Me-Not blue sky.

"As I said before, Hermione, Minister Shacklebolt is my official guardian," Harry said. As Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. They did not know if it was a good thing or not. The Minister's action was unprecedented.

"Well, how do you feel about that, Harry?" Ron asked. He sensed a change in the atmosphere. He woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling. He did not share is misgivings with Harry or Hermione because he had nothing concrete to base his concerns on, but he felt about as unsettled and jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He thought the feeling would abate by the afternoon, but as they were sitting under the elm tree, his troubled state of mind had grown worse.

'I feel fine about it. He says I can stay with your family as often as I like or rather, as often as your mum will allow. He even said I can tell you and Hermione what he and I talk about. So, he must ok," Harry said. Harry was feeling fine as paint. Shacklebolt was rich and powerful and after all, Harry had gone through, he saw his guardianship by the Minister as a most positive development indeed.

"Hey, do you guys sense something off about things today?" Ron asked.

"Um, no. What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head in the negative.

"It just feels like there something coming and it serious," Ron said.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione flinched at the sound of the name.

"No. It's just like we're being watched," Ron said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Being watched?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Ron.

"Uhuh. It's like they're right out of view," Ron said, as he looked around the peaceful rolling hills of the courtyard.

Harry was starting to feel uneasy. He could not figure out why – the grounds were perfectly safe, the wards on the castle were as strong as the one's Kingsley had on the Ministry of Magic. So why were Harry's nerves suddenly strung so high that his ears were ringing?

* * *

"I see them, Sir," Theadrian said.

The Emperor did not miss the pleasure in the soldier's voice. One thing that the Galra liked was an opportunity to hunt prey – prey of any kind.

"Yes, but those are the children. We want the two adults – first," the Emperor said.

"But –," Theadrian said.

"We'll get them, too. Don't worry. But our primary concern right now is their Minister and the Financier," the Emperor said.

Theadrian relaxed. He would be able to get all of them – eventually. The doors to the transporter in the Emperor's chambers hissed open.

"Have they been located?" the Emperor asked, as he turned to look at Devorak who was stepping out of the transporter, followed close behind by two of the Emperor's guards.

"Yes, Sir!" Devorak said.

"Where?" the Emperor asked.

"Here are the coordinates, Sir," Devorak said. A sinister smile crossed the Emperor's lips as he read the information.

"How nice," the Emperor said, sneering at the coordinates. "It looks like we're going to be crashing a party. I hope they've gotten through the first course at least," the Emperor said.

* * *

"You know the Weasleys are going to complain about your guardianship of the boy, because of our relationship. They detest me and I must say the feeling is quite mutual. They wouldn't have a problem with you as the boy's guardian if I weren't involved," Lucius said, as the waiter poured red wine.

"I know, Lucius," Kingsley said. The Minister savored the taste of the roast duck before continuing, "But what are they going to do about it? Gripe to the Minister of Magic about it?" Lucius chuckled.

There was a sudden disturbance near the front of the restaurant. Screams and shouts rang across Resturant Pic, the sound of chairs scraping across the marble floor made Kingsley and Lucius wince as plates and cutlery fell to the floor.

"What the -," Lucius said. It was Kingsley who saw it for what it was. A circle of white light with streaks of grey flashing in its center and about eight feet in diameter had appeared on the far wall. _It was time to go_.

"Lucius! Disapparate to my place at the Glen! Now!" Kingsley said. Lucius nodded. Seconds later Lucius and Kingsley landed in the Auror's library.

* * *

The Emperor's eyes narrowed as he saw the two men disappear.

"You have skills but so do I," the Emperor said, as he waited for them to reappear.

"Sir, they've reappeared! I have the new coordinates!" Theadrain said, staring at his console.

"Give them to me," the Emperor said. He held his hands up, palms facing the wall and purple lightning blasted from them as he opened the wormhole again. Through the wormhole, he could see the two men getting to their feet in a large room with a handsome desk, many books, and a roaring fireplace. The Emperor could see the men were confused and unnerved. He grinned. The Emperor snarled with pleasure as he sent lightning through the portal to catch his prey.

* * *

"What was that?" Lucius asked as he looked around the library, his eyes wide for a reappearance of the circle of light.

"I don't -," Kingsley began.

The circle of light reappeared in the wall of Kingsley's study, but this time white tendrils of energy flew out of the portal. One wrapped several times around Kingsley's left ankle before the Auror could begin to defend himself. The light was quick. Incredibly quick. Kingsley grunted as he hit the ground. Kingsley struggled to pull his leg free but to no avail. The other beam of light caught Lucius around his right forearm and Lucius pulled at it – the light felt like a rope – but warm to the touch, like the light was _alive_. They were pulled into the blinding white light.

* * *

The Emperor fell back onto his throne with a grunt of satisfaction as the two men came flying into his throne room. Kingsley winced as he hit the hard floor, he heard a thud and a moan that let him know that Lucius landed in no better fashion than himself. Lucius tried to stand but was forced back into the floor on his stomach as a foot was placed in his lower back. Kingsley did not attempt to stand, he lay there on the ground to see what their captors would do – he was an Auror and knew they were in a bad way.

"Kneel, before your Emperor," said a voice from behind them.

Kingsley slowly got into a kneeling position, best not to anger his abductors too early in the game. Lucius, however, felt differently.

"Get off me, you filth!" Lucius said. The financier's outburst was rewarded with a blow to the back of his head. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Lucius!" Kingsley said.

"Relax, your friend will be fine. There's no permanent damage. But, if he keeps it up, there will be," the Emperor said.

Kingsley looked up into the yellow eyes of a man who had light purple skin with long white hair. It was longer even than Lucius'. Kingsley couldn't help thinking of what Lucius would say about the man's hair. The alien's beautiful hair was fine, indeed. He definitely gave the Auror's friend competition in that area.

"What you want?" Kingsley asked. As an Auror, Kingsley cared about the 'what' before the 'who' in this situation.

"Silence!" Theadrain said.

"Now, now, Theadrain. Is that any way to speak to our…guest?" the Emperor asked. "You are the Minister of Magic on your world. Kingsley Shacklebolt, I believe."

"Yes, but you have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid. I still don't know what you want or who you are," Kingsley said, as the Emperor slowly approached him.

"Who am I? I – I am the ruler of the known Universe. I am Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire. We have ruled the galaxy for over thirteen thousand years. I, myself, am ten thousand years old," Lotor said, as he looked down into the Auror face.

The man's words hit Kingsley like a thunderclap, but he kept a poker face.

"You are a soldier in your world. I can tell by your eyes. So, what made you become a bureaucrat? Lotor asked.

Kingsley knew that the only way he and Lucius were going to get out of this alive was to stall for time and that meant cooperating – for now.

"I – I was dragged into it actually. I would have been quite satisfied to remain a…soldier, as you call it," Kingsley said as he heard the dry click in his throat and was ashamed of it. He had not intended to be so truthful. Were his emotions that close to the surface?

"Tell me more," Lotor said, as a squatted down to look the Auror at eye level.

Kingsley looked to the light purple irises of the man's slanted yellow eyes. They held the Auror captivated. Kingsley began to tell his story.


End file.
